


Avatar: Legacy of the Past - Book 2: Order

by Lightning189



Series: Avatar: Legacy of the Past [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ba Sing Se, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders, Republic City, Shadowbending & Shadowbenders, Spirit World (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning189/pseuds/Lightning189
Summary: Six months have passed since the defeat of Amon in Republic City, and The Avatar has returned to the White Lotus Compound to train and hone the elements further and master the Avatar State.The four nations experience blissful order during the Avatar's training, but a new phenomenon threatens them: Insane Spirits have begun to plague the world, all seemingly attracted to The Avatar.The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe Unalaq arrives in Republic City to help The Avatar with the Spiritual Disturbance, but all is not as it seems. (Book 2/4)
Series: Avatar: Legacy of the Past [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044300
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. The Final Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's final tests of prowess begin.

Claire trained with the elements for the next six months, becoming an expert in her none native elements, whilst being a master of water-bending.

Claire practised her Fire-bending in the Agni Kai arena, attempting to generate Lightning like Kang did against Amon, mimicking his movements, but to her dismay, either nothing happened or she triggered an explosion in front of her and as she practised.

Shu entered the Agni Kai arena, observing her movements with mystified wonder, "What are you doing, Avatar? I haven't seen a fire-bending form like that before."

Claire stopped to look at her master, "Oh, Master Shu. I didn't see you approach," she replied before turning her attention back to practising Lightning Generation.

Claire's blatant disregard of Shu annoyed the master as he walked towards her, crossing his arms as he fixed his gaze on the Avatar, his foot tapping as the awkwardness in the air rose.

Claire's arms slowly dropped as she turned to face Shu, "You wouldn't happen to know how to... Lightning-Bend, would you?"

But the master raised a befuddled eyebrow, "The proper term is Lightning Generation. You do not bend Lightning like you bend fire, you are merely its guide. As for knowing how to perform the art: No, I do not. The only known practitioners are The Fire Lord's sister, his now-deceased father, good riddance, and his Uncle Iroh."

Claire's eyes widened before she quickly brushed off his last statement, " _There's no way Kang is a part of the Royal Family. Zuko would have recognised him otherwise,"_ Claire thought.

"Anyway, Avatar. Your final exams begin soon," Shu said.

Claire sceptically looked at him, "Final exams?"

"Yes. The masters and I have decided it is time for you to prove to us you're ready to properly leave the compound," Shu explained as he walked away, "Your first test is with Air."

Shu left the arena, shortly followed by Claire as she ventured over to the Air temple replica, standing before her masters, all ready for battle, "I'm here for the... Air exam?"

"We know!" Kya sharply replied.

Tenzin stepped forward, "For your Air-bending exam, you must avoid our attacks for five minutes. And you may not fight back."

"That doesn't sound too difficult," Claire confidently replied.

"It's surprising how long five minutes can be, Avatar," Shu said with a wry smirk.

"Also, no Avatar State," Tenzin said as he readied himself for battle, "Jinora, start the timer."

Jinora grasped an hourglass, letting the sand flow down, "Begin!"

Without hesitation, all four masters Katara launched their individual elements at Claire, but the Avatar leapt into the air. Katara bent the falling water droplets into ice, propelling several shards at Claire as the Avatar pushed herself to the side with a gust of wind before landing back on the ground.

Kya mercilessly lashed out with a water whip, forcing Claire to avoid the master's lashings whilst Ho Tun kicked up a boulder, striking it at Claire as Shu Kicked out a mighty wave of Fire.

Claire saw their attacks approach out of the corner of her eye as she jumped away from Kya's water whip, landing atop Ho Tun's boulder, but the wave of fire struck the boulder, crumbling it to several pieces.

Claire crashed onto the floor as Tenzin unleashed several slashes of air. The Avatar swiftly righted herself, pirouetting away from the slices as Katara began forming an arena of water around Claire, her masters and herself, dragging it in.

" _Oh, come on..."_ Claire thought to herself.

Everyone came closer together, Shu began deeply breathing whilst Claire monitored him, but with the Avatar distracted, Kya froze the ground beneath her, making Claire slip and slide on it.

The water-bending master kept her focus whilst Katara unleashed waves razor-sharp water, Claire needed to think quickly, forming two small air scooters beneath her feet, as she wove between the waves, but as she did, Ho Tun cracked the ground beneath her, sinking the Avatar into the ground and trapping her.

Shu placed his hands forwards, forming a comet of fire and launching it at Claire.

As a last-ditch effort, Claire pushed the air surrounding her, forcing the hole out by an inch, then ejecting herself into the air, the fire comet barely missing as it struck the hole, launching a plume of smoke into the air and obscuring Claire from their vision.

But Tenzin quickly blew away the smoke, revealing Claire amongst it as Kya formed a torrent of water to wash away Claire, but to the Avatar's luck the last grain of sand dropped from the Hourglass.

"STOP!" Jinora cried out.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Claire exhaustively exclaimed as she descended back to the ground.

"Well done, Claire," Tenzin congratulated her as the masters and Katara approached.

Claire's body trembled all over, her breath ragged, "Was almost blowing me up with a Fireball necessary?"

"We would've stopped it, but we had confidence in you," Kya replied as Claire raised an unconvinced eyebrow to her reassurance.

"Your next exam will be earth," Tenzin said as he and the masters ventured to the mountainous terrain.

Claire rolled onto her side, "Nice, just give me a minute," she said, intending to take a quick nap.

Having recovered from the Air exam, Claire and Ho Tun stood before the mountain, the masters positioned on the face of the mountain whilst Claire observed her surroundings.

"Your final earth-bending exam will be a race up this mountain. We will both use our earth-bending to scale it, and to pass you must either beat me or make it up there at the same time as me," Ho Tun explained.

Claire glanced over at Tenzin, Shu, Kya and Katara, "Let me guess, I have to block and parry their attacks as I go up?"

"Yep!" Ho Tun abruptly replied.

"And the next thing you're going to tell me is I have to do it blindfolded?" Claire sarcastically asked.

"Oh, good idea!" Ho Tun replied.

The master tied a headband around the Avatar's eyes whilst many explicit words ran through her head.

The other masters and Katara all looked to one another in united bewilderment as Ho Tun retook his position.

Claire faced the mountain and Jinora came to stand between them, "On my mark!"

Claire and Ho Tun assumed a firm stance, "Get set!"

Ho Tun and Claire pumped their fist backwards, preparing to race, "GO!"

Ho Tun and Claire to launched themselves up the mountain, the two earth-benders swinging their arms as they surfed upwards until Claire came to her first master: Tenzin.

The Air-bender unleashed mighty gusts of wind towards her, but the Avatar rooted herself in her stance, digging her feet into the ground as she scaled the mountain, but in her steadfast ways, Ho Tun took the lead, creating a sizeable gap between him and Claire before she could successfully pass Tenzin.

Shu and his merciless flames would be her next opponent, waves of flame surged towards the Avatar, but using what she knew of seismic sense, Claire raised walls between her and Shu's attacks successfully passing him with impeccable speed, but Ho Tun, still held the lead, and as the rumbling of earth and clinking of metal pervaded her ears, a realisation hit the Avatar.

" _He never said I couldn't knock him off course,"_ Claire thought, a cheeky grin coming over her face.

Claire bent an upcoming piece of metal towards Ho Tun, knocking the unprepared master off to the side as he desperately tried to regain control. And in his chaotic stabilisation, Claire took the lead, swiftly coming up against Kya and Katara.

Katara pulled the water up from the ocean below as Kya pushed it down the mountain, letting it flood down, attempting to push Claire back or slow her down, however, the resourceful Avatar formed a rocky formation like the bow of a ship in front of her, splitting the flood before her as she sailed through it with ease.

The Avatar chuckled to herself, thinking she had assured victory, dropping her guard, only for Ho Tun to push her off course as he caught up, "Forgetting about me, Avatar!?"

Claire regained her balance. The two came neck and neck as they surfed up the mountain together, the Earth-benders relentlessly trying to slow one another down as the masters watched eagerly, seeing both Claire and Ho Tun reach the top of the mountain.

As the two landed, Claire stood tall with her chest pumped out and arms flexed to her side, whilst Ho Tun stood firmly with his hands together, silence looming over them.

"... You passed!" Ho Tun congratulated the Avatar.

Claire tore off her blindfold, victoriously pumping her arms, "That was fun!" she said with a bright smile.

"I know! We should do that again!" Ho Tun happily replied.

"Maybe some other time."

The two walked to the edge of the mountain, "Of course! You've got your fire-bending exam next," Ho Tun explained.

The Master called down to the others, telling them Claire passed her test, applauding her before setting out to the Agni Kai arena.

The masters and Katara arrived along with Claire. Katara looked down at the scorch marks on the ground, raising a curious eyebrow to their presence, "Did you already do the Fire-bending exam?"

A befuddled Claire looked over before looking down at the scorch marks, "Oh, no. I was trying to do something my friend Kang did against Amon... with no success..."

Katara uneasily nodded, following the masters to the side whilst Shu stood before her, "What? No five-on-one this time?" Claire jested with her arms crossed.

"An Agni Kai is a one-on-one duel between fire-benders. A traditional Agni Kai would end with the loser being scarred by the victor, but for the sake of preserving our faces. The victor will be whoever surrenders first," Shu explained.

"Good idea, can't go putting a scar on this pretty face!" Claire jested as she placed the backs of both hands under her jaw.

A smile cracked over Shu's face before he walked to the end of the arena, "To start, we both kneel on opposite sides of the arena facing away, before turning to face each other."

Claire nodded, doing the same as him.

The two knelt on opposite sides, facing away as Jinora stood before them, "Let the Agni Kai begin!"

Claire and Shu stood tall and faced each other. Shu quickly unleashed two streams of fire at Claire, as she met it with a powerful fire stream of her own, the streams collided and exploded into the air, sputtering up into the sky.

Wasting no time, Shu began unleashing jabs of fire at Claire, remaining nimble as he watched the Avatar duck and leap over his attacks, attempting to close the gap between them.

As Claire came close, she unleashed a powerful kick of fire at her master, but as it came close, he formed a barrier fire, nullifying her attack, but the Avatar persisted, swiping her leg across the ground and unleashing a low wave of flame.

But Shu leapt over the wave as Claire swirled her arms at her side, leaping forward and unleashing two coiling comets of fire, each hitting the defenceless Shu, smashing him onto the ground.

The avatar swiftly leapt in, poised to strike as Shu passively raised his hand to her, "I yield!" Shu exclaimed, standing up and dusting off his clothes, "I'm impressed, Avatar. Around a year ago, all you could put out was a pitiful spark. Now you're beating even me."

A smile broke over Claire's face, "I guess learning from Dragons gave me an edge!"

But Claire's smile did nothing to retract the bewilderment instilled upon Shu from her statement, "Dragons have been extinct for decades..."

Claire raised a perplexed eyebrow, "They're alive. I even took a ride on Fire Lord Zuko's pet dragon: Druk."

"Fascinating..." Shu said from shock before quickly clearing his throat, "Your last test will be water-bending. Come!"

The masters and Katara with Jinora in tow walked over to the Icy terrain, Claire following shortly behind.

Kya and Katara stood before the Avatar, whilst Tenzin, Shu and Ho Tun stood to the side.

"For your last test, you will face Kya and me," Katara explained.

The Avatar cautiously looked to the elderly water-bender, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I may be old, but I can still put an Avatar on their backside. Just ask Aang."

Claire briefly closed her eyes, connecting to Aang, _"She's not joking..."_ Aang's voice echoed in her mind as she opened her eyes, smirking and facing Kya and Katara.

"Let the battle begin!" Jinora shouted as she backed away towards the other masters.

Claire, Kya and Katara circled one another, waiting to see who would throw the first attack. But an impatient Kya let loose a chilling breath at Claire, but the Avatar quickly raised an icy wall, blocking her breath.

Claire swiftly changed the wall to water, weaving it around her body before shooting out bullets of ice at Kya, But to Claire's surprise, Kya jumped atop her bullets of ice, hopping along them before forming an icy tipped tendril of water, mercilessly slashing at the Avatar.

Claire dodged Kya's relentless attacks whilst Katara erected a small ice pillar beneath Claire, knocking her off balance whilst Kya took another mighty swing, just barely grazing the Avatar's hair before pulling the icy tip to her hand, looming over the grounded Claire.

But the Avatar kicked her legs out, pressing her hand to the ground and spinning her legs, forming a whirlpool and dragging Kya in as she fell. The Whirlpool threw the master off to the distance, but Claire unleashed a geyser of water underneath as Kya flew and launching her into the air and smashing her master onto her backside.

"I'm out. Mother, show her how it's done!"

Kya shuffled away from the battlefield.

Katara and Claire stood before one another. The elderly water-bender formed several water whips, relentlessly lashing the Avatar, as she ducked and weaved from her attacks.

But she saw an opening among the whips, diving in and rolling along the floor, swiping her palm at Katara, blasting out a torrent of water, but the elderly water-bender effortlessly took control of the torrent, forming two rings of water around herself.

Katara smugly smirked at Claire before combing the rings into a water pin-wheel, using it to dash towards her, but the Avatar waited for Katara to get in range, sweeping her leg along the floor and kicking out a sheen of ice, stopping the pin-wheel in its tracks.

Katara tumbled from the pin-wheel, but before she hit the ground, Claire instinctively caught her in her arms, "Are you okay?"

"I am," she said as Claire helped the elderly water-bender to her feet.

Kya and the other masters approached, "You did well, Avatar!" Kya complimented.

"And with that, you have successfully completed your final exams!" Tenzin said.

Claire smiled, taking a bow to her masters, "Thank you for your years of help, Masters."

The masters all smiled at her, "You are free to come and go from this compound as you please," Tenzin explained.

"But don't forget about those Red Lotus guys, they're still out there," Ho Tun abruptly said.

"He's right, and with the word out the Avatar saved Republic City, it's likely they've heard about you," Kya said, lightly jabbing Claire.

"Either way, with your final exams complete. It's time for you to journey to the eastern air temple to master the Avatar State," Tenzin replied.

The Air Nomad's statement surprised everyone as they stared at him, "But how will she get there? She'd need a sky bison," Ho Tun asked.

"And why the rush? The Four nations and the United Republic are experiencing blissful peace from what we've heard," Claire replied as she crossed her arms.

"Today may be peaceful. But tomorrow, Chaos could spread out of nowhere," Tenzin explained.

Claire nodded, placing her hand to her chin whilst thinking to herself, "I know a guy who can get me to the Eastern Air Temple!" she replied before turning to Shu, "Can you send a Messenger hawk to my friend Kang for me?"

"Certainly!" Shu replied as Claire jotted a note, handing it to Shu, "I'll request Hawkington to send this to your friend."

Shu walked away, but Claire quizzically gazed at him as he left, "He has a Hawk called... Hawkington?"

"He was going to call it Hawky, but Uncle Sokka already used that name," Tenzin replied.

Claire let out a brief chuckle before the masters, and she departed to their residential area.


	2. The Eastern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Finished her Final Exams, Claire ventures forth to the Eastern Air Temple with the help of Kang and Khana

Claire rested in her quarters, staring out the window before hearing an approaching sound, coming closer to the compound as her eyes widened, "I know that sound!"

Claire shot up from her bed, rushing out of her quarters and venturing onto the metal platform of the White Lotus compound.

The masters, Katara and Jinora, stood staring at an approaching Magnificent Turtle Duck, seeing it slowly come into view as it soared towards the metal platform.

The masters, Katara, Jinora and Claire all moved aside as The Magnificent Turtle Duck hovered over the metal platform, landing safely in front of everyone.

"My word... What is that thing?" Shu nervously asked.

But as Claire went to answer his question, she saw the shell of the Magnificent Turtle Duck fully open up, the shell pieces arching outwards.

Kang stepped out, proudly standing before them, "This is The Magnificent Turtle Duck!" he said.

"Kang!" Claire cheered as she charged toward him, tightly hugging the mad inventor.

He tried to give one back, but her tightened hug restrained his arms, "Good to see you too, Claire!" he smiled

"I hope you're not forgetting about me!" a voice called from inside the Magnificent Turtle Duck.

Claire released her grip on Kang, looking over to see Khana standing inside the shell, "Khana!"

Claire rushed over, hugging her too. The Kyoshi Warrior let out a sharp gasp from the sudden friendly restraining.

The masters approached Kang whilst he watched Claire and Khana, "So you're Claire's fire-bending friend?" Shu asked.

Kang turned to face them, "Yes, I am."

Shu curiously looked him up and down, humming to himself, "I hear you can generate lightning?"

"Yep," Kang replied, his body as still as a statue.

An unnerved Katara, Kya and Tenzin looked at the mad inventor, whereas Ho Tun, Jinora and Shu curiously observed him.

Tenzin swallowed his nerves, clearing his throat and approaching the mad inventor "We called you here hoping you could escort Claire to the Eastern Air Temple."

"I can do that!" Kang replied, placing his arm across his abdomen and cupping his elbow, putting his hand to his chin as he looked Tenzin up and down, "... Aang's son, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, I am his son," Tenzin cautiously replied, slowly observing Kang, "You'll know the temple when you see it... and don't try anything funny!"

Kang raised a bewildered eyebrow to the Air Nomad's warning, "I... wouldn't think to?"

Kang softly clicked his fingers before turning back to The Magnificent Turtle Duck whilst Tenzin, Katara and Kya watched him closely.

Kang closed the shell as he entered the interior, "Interesting masters."

Kang made way to the Cockpit, taking his seat in the Pilot's chair. In the past months, Kang had added in two more passenger seats, and several others inside the shell area.

Claire took her seat next to him whilst Khana sat behind them. Kang fired up The Magnificent Turtle Duck, soaring off into the Eastern sky, the masters, Jinora and Katara watching their departure.

"What do we do now?" Ho Tun asked.

Tenzin turned to him, "I say we take a break!"

"An excellent idea, I still need to beat Fire Lord Zuko at Pai Sho!" Shu said, grasping a White Lotus tile.

"I think I'll go visit Toph in the swamp," Ho Tun said.

"I'm going to visit Sokka, Suki and Bumi down in the South Pole," Katara said as she turned to Kya, "Would you like to tag along?"

Kya thought it over, humming to herself for a moment, "It would be nice to see Uncle."

"Jinora still has some Air-bending training to complete, for the meantime, we'll stay here," Tenzin replied.

The masters and Katara all bowed to one another, "It's been a pleasure," Shu said.

"Indeed, it has," Tenzin replied.

But before the masters could depart, a messenger hawk came into view, landing on Tenzin's shoulder, "Ah, must be a message from the Air Acolytes!"

Tenzin took the message the hawk carried, unravelling it, his eyes widening as he continued reading, "This can't be possible..."

Tenzin's muttering unnerved the masters as they all gave him concerning looks.

Kang kept his eyes on the sky, waiting to see the sight of The temple as they journeyed smoothly across the skies, but a sudden tremor surged over The Magnificent Turtle Duck, distracting the three from their view as it threw them forward in their seats.

"What was that?!" Khana exclaimed, her heart racing.

"I think we're being attacked!" Kang replied, trying to speed up whilst keeping a cool head.

Claire turned to look at the metal door behind them, "Any idea what's attacking us?"

"Not a clue, there shouldn't be anything that can keep up with The Magnificent Turtle Duck," Kang replied.

"Do we have any way to fight back?" Khana hesitantly asked.

"I never thought to install weapons, but I can open up the shell for Claire to fight back against whatever's out there," Kang explained.

Claire stood up from her seat, "I'm on it!"

Claire walked around to the metal door and entered the shell's interior.

Kang pressed a shell-shaped button on the control panel, causing the segments of the shell to open up, revealing several hostile Dragon-Bull Spirits flying over them, each blasting fire towards Claire.

But she swatted their attacks away, "It seems Fire won't be much good..."

Claire kicked out a crescent of air at the Dragon-Bull Spirits, followed up by several ice spikes, but the Dragon-Bull Spirits persisted, striking Claire directly, the attack scorching her clothes and knocking her back against the metal door.

Kang turned his head to the sound of the thud, then to Khana, "Khana, take control!"

"Are you sure I can fly this?" Khana nervously asked.

"Just keep the stick steady and your foot on the slender pedal!" Kang told her as he passed the controls to Khana.

The Kyoshi Warrior grasped the steering stick, keeping her foot on the slender pedal whilst Kang entered the shell's interior, worryingly looking down at Claire.

"Are you alright?" Kang shouted over the turbulence.

"Nothing I can't heal!" Claire replied.

Kang nodded, "Keep your distance!"

The mad inventor stood before the Dragon-Bull Spirits, clearing his mind and letting go of all emotion for a moment before swiftly swirling his arms at the side of his body, generating Lightning on the tips of his fingers, bringing them together and shooting out a bolt of Lightning at the Dragon-Bull Spirits. The lightning cascaded onto each of the Spirits, dropping them out of the sky.

Kang took a deep breath as he stared solemnly at the sky. Khana heard the Lightning, assuming that Kang had dealt with the threat and closing the Magnificent Turtle Duck's Shell.

Kang lowered his head, "I have to ask... how are you able to do that?" Claire asked.

Kang twisted around to the perplexed avatar, "I think it's in the family."

Kang let off a brief saddened smile whilst Claire curiously gazed at him, watching him walk back into the Cockpit.

"You did a superb job flying, Khana!" Kang said as he retook control of the Magnificent Turtle Duck.

"It's not as difficult as it looks," Khana said as she waltzed back to her seat, both Claire and Kang shrugging as they looked at each other.

After another half an hour of flying The Eastern Air Temple finally came into view, Three imposing mountains stood side by side before them, the Temple built atop each of the mountains, with bridges linking them together.

"Those Air Nomads were great at architecture!" Kang said as the three stared in wonder.

"No kidding!" Claire replied, gawking at the man-made spectacle.

"I've never seen such a... breathtaking sight!" Khana softly exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Claire sultry jested.

Khana softly smirked, briefly looking away as her cheeks flushed red.

Kang raised a curious eyebrow to the two before landing on an open area outside the temple.

The three looked out down the Magnificent Turtle Duck's bill, seeing a crescent moon hang in the sky, surrounded by an ocean of stars.

"You should probably rest before meeting whoever it is you're supposed to be meeting," Kang said.

"Good idea... I don't know what Mastering the Avatar State will involve," Claire replied.

"Probably many gruelling trials!" Khana said.

Claire winced at the thought as the three stepped into the shell's interior, resting for tomorrow.

Khana awoke to see that Claire had already ventured out into the Eastern Air Temple, the Sun ascending over the horizon as she stretched her arms out, looking over and seeing Kang seemingly asleep.

A mischievous idea came to her mind, "Let's see why he wears these goggles all the time..."

Khana reached for the goggles, staying quiet as her fingers loomed closer, only for Kang's hand to swiftly swipe up and smack Khana's hand away.

The Kyoshi Warrior jumped back from fright as Kang turned to look at her, "No Touchy!"

Kang lowered his head back down whilst Khana nodded, leaving Kang to his rest.

Claire ventured through the ruins of the Eastern Air Temple, sorrow washing over her as she saw the ruins, but the sound of a flute caught her attention.

Claire ventured towards the noise of the flute, seeing a man about Kang's age wearing a dark green partially shredded jacket, and a murky gold undershirt adorned with several daggers sheathed in separate pouches across his chest, Navy blue slops covered his legs and a pair of shinobi style shoes covered his feet, his hair was short and black, styled into a topknot, and his eyes grey, two sheathed swords with odd runic symbols adorned his back.

Claire thought to herself, humming as she observed him, "I don't think he's the person I'm supposed to be meeting..."

The Avatar ventured further into the temple, but the man saw her leave, stopping his tune to get a good look at Claire, "A white-haired adventurer?"

The man sceptically patted the flute in his hand before resuming his tune.

Claire walked up a monolithic structure, finding a meditating old skinny man with a very large bushy white beard at the monolith's peak, "Excuse me!" she called out.

The old man opened his eyes, seeing the Avatar stood before him, "Are you the Avatar state guy?"

The old man smiled, "Yes, I am Guru Pathik. I've been expecting you for a few days now."

Claire sat in front of him, "Alright, how do I master the Avatar State?"

"You must gain balance within yourself before you can truly bring balance to the world!" Pathik explained, reaching behind him to grab a wooden bowl, "And the first step to gaining balance begins with this!"

Pathik handed Claire the bowl. The curious avatar grasped it, looking at the liquid within.

" _Must be some kind of... spirit juice..."_ Claire thought, taking a drink of it.

But the taste immediately disgusted her as she held it in her mouth, her body refusing to swallow, but she forced it to do so. The Avatar's body cringed all over whilst the liquid slithered down to her stomach, "What was that!?"

"Onion and Banana juice! I got Aang with that one as well!" Pathik replied, drinking a bowl himself.

The two ventured down to several pools of water with lumps of moss inside of them, standing before one, "To master the Avatar State, you must open all seven of your chakras."

"Chakras... I know about the Light and Sound Chakras, but I don't know the others," Claire replied.

"I'm impressed! Most people don't know the first thing about them!" Pathik said with a brief chuckle, kneeling next to the pool, "The energy of your body flows much like these pools of water it spirals around before continuing to the next."

"So, the chakras are just pools of energy inside the body?" Claire asked.

"Precisely! And if we remove the muck blocking the water from the other pools, they will flow."

Pathik lifted some muck with a stick, allowing the pools to flow properly, "And by that, I'm guessing I need to remove my 'muck'?" Claire asked.

"Correct!"

The two ventured into a Cave within the mountain, a large and dank hollow, stalagmites hanging above them as they sat across from each other atop a large rock.

"Before we begin, I should warn you. This can be an intense experience, and once we start, you must see it through to the end," Pathik explained.

"I'm in no rush, let's open these chakras!" Claire confidently replied.

Pathik smiled, "We shall start with the Earth Chakra, located at the spine's base. It deals with survival, and blocked by fear," Pathik explained.

Claire closed her eyes, "What are you most afraid of?" Pathik asked.

Claire focused, seeing visions of her friends and family standing before her. Claire's eyebrow raised as she cautiously approached, reaching out to the vision of Kang, but as her hand touched him, his form turned to dust, the Avatar's heart skipping a beat as sweat grew on her brow before reaching out to Khana, seeing her fade away into dust, Claire's became uneven as all her friends faded before her eyes, "No! Come back!"

Her voice echoed in the empty void, "Claire, what you are seeing is not real," Pathik's voice echoed around the void.

Claire's breathing slowed, inhaling deeply, trying to let go of her fears. The base of her spine twinging as the void faded.

"Very good!" Pathik said as Claire returned to reality.

The two next ventured to behind a waterfall, sitting atop another rock as Claire observed her surroundings.

Claire turned her attention from the water to Pathik, "Let me guess... Water Chakra?"

"You're catching on!" Pathik cheerfully replied, re-assuming his position, "This Chakra is located in the Sacrum. It deals with Pleasure, and blocked by guilt, What is it you blame yourself for?"

Claire focused, seeing visions of her and Talos sparring together and the moment the White Lotus took her away, his look of despair etched into her mind, "I stole the one thing Talos dreamed of..."

"Accept the reality that Talos' destiny was never to be the Avatar. Being the Avatar is your destiny. Do not let the thought of 'stealing the Avatar Spirit' from Talos poison your energy," Pathik explained.

Claire inhaled deeply once more, accepting the reality, exhaling as her Sacrum twinged.

"Excellent!" Pathik said.

The two now ventured to a lower part of the mountain, looking out to the horizon as the sun hung high in the sky.

"Now we will deal with the Fire Chakra, located in the stomach. It deals with willpower and blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of?" Pathik explained.

Claire closed her eyes seeing the battle for Republic City, her allies falling before her and the time she returned, only to fall again, "I let my friends fall... I ran away, and even when I returned I still failed."

"If you had not fled from that battle, The world would have lost the Avatar and Republic City would have fallen with no hope of liberation, and although you still fell, you learnt from the experience. You did the right thing!" Pathik explained.

Claire softly smiled, inhaling deeply again, allowing her shame to flow away before exhaling as her stomach twinged, clutching it softly as she winced, "That one felt weird!"

Pathik pulled out another wooden bowl, "Are you hungry?"

Claire cautiously looked at the Onion and Banana juice, "Not that hungry... yet."

Pathik and Claire next ventured to a part of the Eastern Air Temple, sitting upon the ruins of the temple, as Claire observed her surroundings once more.

"I wonder what this looked like all those years ago," Claire muttered.

"It was quite the sight... and those Air Acolytes are doing their best to restore it," Pathik said with a smile as the two-faced each other, "The fourth Chakra is the Air Chakra, located in the heart. It deals with love and blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you."

Claire looked within herself, but all she could see is a hazy image, "I... don't think I have anything to grieve..."

But Pathik shook his head, "Think back to the battle between Kang and Amon. What did he call him?"

"I was unconscious..."

"Even if the body is unconscious, the mind can still be awake. Go back to that time. And listen," Pathik explained.

Claire meditated once more, the hazy image appearing once more as she focused on it.

 _"No more words, Eamon... this ends right here,"_ Kang's voice echoed.

Claire opened her eyes, heart racing, breathing laboured, "Amon was Eamon!?"

Pathik nodded, a sombre frown cloaking his face, "The job of killing Eamon - a friend Kang thought dead and buried - fell to him."

"And because I failed to kill Amon myself... the task fell to Kang..." Claire replied, looking down, the grief weighing upon her.

"But would it have been better if you had killed Amon?" Pathik asked.

Claire looked up at him, raising a befuddled eyebrow, "Yes! No one should have to kill their own friend!"

"Amon was merely the husk of Eamon, a walking corpse that needed to be put to rest," Pathik explained, "Kang and Eamon were close friends. It was only right that either he Zu or Li were the ones to put him to rest."

Claire's breath slowed, her muscles relaxing as she sat up in her meditative posture, "And if I had killed him... a stranger putting Eamon to rest, that would've been a disservice to Kang and his friends."

Pathik nodded as the Avatar recommenced her meditation, allowing the grief of her failure to flow away. Her heart twinging, and Pathik smiled.

The two moved to the inside of the temple ruins, sitting before a large Air nomad statue as Claire looked up to it, "Hey, that's Avatar Yangchen!"

"Correct! One of your past lives," Pathik replied.

But a bleak curiosity came over the Avatar, "With the Air nomads gone... what's going to happen to the Avatar when the time comes?"

Pathik shrugged, "Perhaps there are still Air nomads out there who survived the genocide. But for now, let us focus on the now, rather than what is to come."

Claire brushed off the subject, "The fifth in the chain is the sound chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and blocked by lies, the ones we tell ourselves," Pathik explained.

Claire focused, seeing visions of when she set off for Republic City, the words of her masters echoing in her mind.

_"Remember to keep your identity as Avatar secret!"_

_"Why?"_

_"There is a group known as The Red Lotus. We are unsure of their current location, but we know they seek to slay the Avatar."_

_"Right, well, I'll be keeping those secret!"_

Claire let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah... I'm pretty bad at keeping secrets."

Claire smirked, her eyes still closed whilst Pathik remained silent, "But if that secret hadn't been exposed, albeit unintentionally, I never would've been able to meet Khana, and Republic City might've still been in Amon's clutches."

Claire's throat twinged as she opened her eyes, looking to the pleased Pathik sat before her, "Yeah, I can do motivational speeches too."

Pathik chuckled, "A little self-motivation is never a bad thing."

The two now sat atop a higher part of the Eastern Air Temple, looking out to the horizon as the sun descended before them.

"Wow... I've been up here all day," Claire said.

"The Chakras are something only a few can breeze through quickly," Pathik explained. Both taking meditative positions beside each other, "The penultimate Chakra is the light Chakra, located in the centre of the forehead. It deals with insight and blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion in our world is the illusion of separation."

Claire focused, seeing visions of her Mother, Norrak and Father, Joseph, "Like the link my mother has with me?"

"Precisely! No matter how far away you travel, even if you venture to a new world entirely, there will always be an invisible link which binds you and your family," Pathik explained.

Claire's forehead twinged as she opened her eyes, faintly smiling to the northern horizon.

The two finally sat atop the highest point in the Eastern Air Temple underneath the stars as a chilling wind blew.

"Chakra number seven, this should be good," Claire confidently said.

"The thought Chakra is at the crown of the head. It deals with Pure Cosmic Energy, and blocked by earthly attachments," Pathik explained.

But Claire blankly stared at him, "This escalated quickly..."

Pathik chuckled, taking a serious expression as he looked to Claire, "Think about what attaches you to the world."

Claire focused: seeing visions of Khana, Kang, her parents, and Talos, smiling as she saw them.

"Now let all of those attachments go, let them flow down the river... forgotten."

Claire opened her eyes, taken aback by his words, "Forget my friends and my family?"

"You must learn to let them go. As the Avatar, your duty is to the world. If you allow attachments to weaken you in times of peril, the cosmic energy cannot flow, and you will ultimately fall," Pathik explained, watching Claire look down to the ground, "Do not repeat Aang's mistake. If you choose earthly attachment, you will lock the Chakra, and never be able to enter the Avatar State again."

Claire looked to him with a defeated stare, "Okay... here goes..."

Claire focused, seeing visions of the cosmos above them, "Think of your attachments and let them go," Pathik repeated himself.

Claire thought of her friends and family, seeing them fade into the distance one by one, and as the last one faded: Claire's spirit balanced atop an ethereal bridge.

A large silhouette hovered before her, its hands outstretched, holding a sphere of cosmic energy, as well as two smaller silhouette's hovering beside its shoulders, one a demonic black with piercing white eyes, and one an angelic white with abyssal black eyes.

Claire nervously approached it, her hair standing on end, "I can do this!"

Claire swallowed her anxiety as the silhouettes descended, The Avatar stood inside the cosmic energy, closing her eyes and letting it to flow through her.

As the Cosmic Energy flowed, both Claire's spirit and her physical form opened their eyes, the glow of the avatar spirit coating her eyes. A massive ray of energy shot up into the sky, piercing the very heavens, shaking the mountain and temple.

Kang and Khana looked up to it, as did the man from earlier, the quaking of the temple knocking them off balance whilst they stared in awe, "Whoa..." Kang exclaimed.

"Looks like she did it!" Khana replied.

"Ooh, what gave it away?" Kang asked as Khana squinted her eyes at him.

The quaking ceased as the man began rushing up to the ray of energy's source.

Claire descended to where Pathik sat, her eyes still glowing, and with a deep breath, Claire exhaled, her eyes returning to normal.

"And with that, you have opened all of your chakras," Pathik explained.

"Thank you, Guru Pathik!" Claire replied, gracefully bowing to him.

"I must admit, I didn't think I'd ever get to see what happens when an Avatar unlocks all seven chakras," Pathik chuckled.

Claire smiled, beginning her descent back to Kang and Khana, however, on her adventure down she encountered the man she saw before.

"You're the Avatar, right?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am."

"My name is Sky and a fortune-teller told me to come here and await a 'white hair traveller' and after seeing your light show, I think you're this said 'traveller' I've been waiting for."

"Huh, well you're free to tag along!" Claire replied, guiding Sky to the Magnificent Turtle Duck.

The two eventually arrived, seeing Kang and Khana greet Claire with open arms, "Good to see you again! We thought you got lost," Kang jested.

Claire chuckled, "Only once... by the way, I met this guy on my way back here, he wants to join."

Sky stepped forward, making Kang's mouth hang ajar, "Sky?"

"Kang?"

"My word, what are you doing here?" Kang asked.

"You two know each other?" Khana asked.

"Sky's a mercenary that Zu, Li, and I hired when we had a, uh... minor scuffle with Avatar Aang," Kang explained.

"Ah! Ex-Mercenary, and I still don't think I got paid enough for that job."

"Protecting me from an Avatar must've been hard work," Kang said.

"For any average Mercenary, maybe. But not so much with these!" Sky replied, gesturing to his dual swords.

"What's so special about them?" Khana asked.

"Oh, you'll love this!" Kang replied.

Sky withdrew one of his swords whilst Kang aimed a small fireball at it, striking the blade. The fireball infused with the blade, lighting up one of the runic symbols, coating the blade in flame.

"Whoa..." Claire and Khana both exclaimed.

Sky extinguished the flame, sheathing it with a grin across his face, "What did you think?"

"I like it, and with an Avatar you'll be able to use all four elements," Claire confidently replied.

"Exactly what I thought," Sky said with a wink.

The now four climbed aboard the Magnificent Turtle Duck, setting a course for Republic City, Pathik looked up in wonder as they flew away, "The world has advanced much since I've been here."

The Four soared across the night sky whilst the thought of the black and white silhouettes weighed on Claire's mind.


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has successfully opened her chakras and ventures back to Republic City with Kang, Khana and Sky, but a presences none of them expected arrives on the shoreline.

The Magnificent Turtle Duck flew across the skies, Republic City coming into view, four Massive armoured airships circled the city.

Claire's mouth hung open, "When did Republic City get Airships?"

"I thought over what Khana said and offered my genius to the Police Force, and since then the city's been experiencing relative peace," Kang explained.

"And here I thought the secrets of your mind would go down with you," Claire jabbed, but the mad inventor gave her an annoyed eyebrow slant before brushing it off.

The Magnificent Turtle Duck descended towards the metal tunnel which entered Kang's Lab.

Claire glanced over at the harbour, spying Northern Water Tribe boats and tents set up on the beaches of Republic City, "What's the Northern Water Tribe doing here?"

Kang too glanced over to the Water Tribe campsite, "They weren't here when we left..."

Kang retracted the wings and nosedived into the metal tunnel, entering The Hanger. Kang slowly hovered and safely descended onto a platform, "Welcome back to the Republic!"

The four exited The Magnificent Turtle Duck, walking into the lab, still the same as when Claire was last there, the scent of fire and pickles filling the air.

Kang walked over to his workbench where a metallic arm stood propped up. The Avatar intriguingly looked at it, catching Kang's attention as he picked up the metallic arm, "This is a prosthetic arm I've been working on for a while now. I'm trying to design it so that a person can still bend when missing an arm."

"How does it work?" Claire asked.

"I've built artificial chi paths within the arm, since chi is the root of bending, if a person loses an arm, the artificial chi paths can connect with the natural ones and the person can still bend with a prosthetic arm."

"That's an interesting invention... but why would you need a prosthetic?" Khana asked.

Kang turned his attention to the Kyoshi Warrior, "Because when you're me, you never know when you'll need a spare arm."

"He's not kidding, In his early days a lot of his inventions blew up," Sky replied

"Those Silver Bananas were supposed to explode!" Kang replied.

"And what about that towering timekeeper?" Sky smugly asked.

"... Okay, you got me," Kang sheepishly replied.

The embarrassed inventor faced the wall his workbench stood against, pressing a blue button as a metal panel slid away, revealing more prosthetic arms. But as the panel fully opened, Kang gasped, dropping the Prosthetic he held. Fortunately, the Avatar reacted quickly, breaking the arm's fall with a gust of wind.

Kang grappled the sides of his hair, "Oh, this is not good!"

"What's wrong?" Claire asked as she, Sky and Khana approached.

"My blade bending prototype is missing!"

"... The what?" the bewildered Sky replied.

Kang turned around, picking up the fallen prosthetic in the process, "It was a prototype of this!"

"And the blade part?" Claire asked.

"Well, I had the theory that instead of bending the elements with your hands and feet, you could do it with a blade," Kang explained.

"And what gave you that idea?" Khana asked.

"Staying up late gives me bizarre ideas and theories."

The three blankly stared at him as Claire shook her head, "Do you know who could have stolen it?"

Kang turned back to his creations, "No... That means someone knows about this place, someone I don't know."

"You could go ask Lin if anyone's seen a... blade arm," Khana said.

Kang turned back around, "Good idea! Sky, you come with me! Claire, I can tell you want to go visit your people. Have fun!"

Kang grabbed Sky and whisked him away to the elevator.

"What about me!?" Khana asked.

"Go with Claire!"

The elevator door closed as a nervous Khana turned to Claire, the two looking at each other, a brief air of silence dawning on them, "Well, let's go!" Claire said as they made way to the Northern Water Tribe camp.

Upon arrival, the two ladies saw Governor Sheng trying to get inside the camp, but to no avail. Armed and armoured guards prevented him from going any further than their post, crossing their spears to form a blockade.

"You cannot just set up a camp here! You don't even have permission from the city!" Sheng berated.

But the guards remained silent as Claire and Khana approached the hapless governor, "What's the problem, Governor?" Claire asked.

Sheng turned around, not expecting to see the Avatar standing before him, "Oh, thank goodness! You're from the North, right? Perhaps you can convince them to move elsewhere."

"Avatar, Chief Unalaq has been awaiting your arrival," a guard said.

"Oh, they do speak..." Sheng jested in annoyance.

Claire looked to the guard, then to Governor Sheng, "I'll see if I can convince the chief to move, or at least make it so the camp doesn't impede the citizens."

"Much appreciated, Avatar!"

Sheng bowed whilst Claire and Khana strode towards the camp, but as Khana followed behind, the guards blocked her way, "Only the Avatar and members of the Northern Tribe may enter!"

Khana grimaced at the guards, "I guess I'll keep the Governor company."

"Correct!" the guards replied.

Claire mouthed the word "Sorry" to Khana as she turned and proceeded into the camp, Khana shrugged and sat down on a bench with Governor Sheng.

Claire ventured into the camp, seeing several familiar faces among the people there before standing among the centre of the camp, noticing a tent larger than the others that surrounded it.

"That must be Chief Unalaq's tent," Claire said as she approached it, sticking her hand inside the tent, "Hello! Chief Unalaq? It's Claire, I was told you were waiting for me."

Unalaq quizzically stared at The Avatar's hand as it spoke her words for her, "Come in, Claire!"

Claire brushed aside the tent opening, stepping inside to see Unalaq standing before her, his hair brown and long, with two strands dangling at the sides of his face, his face was less wrinkly as Claire remembered and his eyes were an odd shade of blue.

Navy blue robes with a white fluffy collar draped over his entire torso and upper legs. His pants the same colour of navy blue as his robes and his boots the colour brown with a fluffy lining.

Claire bowed to the Northern Chief, "It's good to see you again, Chief!"

"And you, Claire!"

Unalaq walked over to a wooden chair, sitting down as he raised his right hand to a chair beside him, inviting her to come sit with him, to which Claire wholeheartedly accepted.

"What brings you to Republic City?" Claire asked.

"Recently there have been spiritual disturbances happening around the four nations, mad spirits are invading our world, and as you are the bridge between our worlds, I sought your help," Unalaq explained.

"Whilst travelling to the Eastern Air Temple, some off-putting spirits attacked me and my friends."

"So you've seen it with your own eyes then? Good, it saves me having to explain further," Unalaq coldly replied.

Claire leant forward, raising an eyebrow, "How did you find out about them?"

Unalaq hesitantly smirked, "An old friend contacted me about it, I believe you knew him, in a past life," Claire quizzically pouted, "His name is Iroh, I'm sure you know the name."

Claire oohed and nodded, "Oh, yeah! The Dragon of the West!"

Despite Claire's enthusiasm, a brief silence dawned on the two, "How do we go about resolving this spiritual disturbance?" Claire asked.

"I have heard of a Spirit portal hidden on Whale-tail Island, we must venture through it into The Nexus, and from there we can access the Spirit World," Unalaq explained.

Claire perked up, raising a perplexed eyebrow to the chief, "That's not something you just hear about..."

Suspicion riddled through the Avatar's voice as Unalaq turned away, grabbing a flask of water, his body trembled, but he quickly regained his composure as he drank from the flask, "A professor from the University of Ba Sing Se visited the North Pole recently, he was the one who informed me of the Spirit Portal."

Claire slanted her gaze, "Do you know where he got this information?"

"He claimed he found it in a... Library," Unalaq replied, settling the flask down on the table.

Claire and Unalaq continued to converse whilst Kang and Sky searched the city for Kang's invention. The two men walked into City Hall with Kang leading the way to Lin's office, and upon reaching a metal door, Kang knocked in a rhythmic tone, before they saw the door pull open and Lin lower her hand.

"Hello there!" Kang greeted her.

"Kang! How are you holding up?" Lin positively asked.

"I'm feeling better now, but I have a question."

Lin gazed at him with a steely glare, "What's happened?"

"Something from my... workshop has gone missing... I was wondering if you've seen anyone running around with a prosthetic... blade... arm?" Kang asked, slowly realising how weird it sounded.

Lin raised an eyebrow to his question, "No one's reported any... blade arms... why do you even have a blade arm?"

"You never know when you'll need a spare limb!" Kang confidently replied.

"And the blade part?" Lin unconvincingly asked.

"An experimental... bending style?"

Despite her intrigue, Lin brushed off the topic, "I'll let you know if any reports on blade arms come in," Lin replied, returning to reading reports.

"Thank you!"

Kang and Sky began leaving, but to the Ex-Mercenary's surprise, Kang quickly turned back around, "How are the inventions I shared with you and your police force treating you?"

Lin looked up at the mad inventor, "The crime rate has dropped significantly since you provided us that technology boost," Lin smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Kang replied.

He and Sky attempted to leave again, but Kang turned around once more, "And by the way-"

"Kang!" Lin cut him off, softly glaring.

Kang looked down at the reports, "Oh, right- Apologies!"

Kang and Sky left, hearing Lin use her metal-bending to close the door behind them whilst Kang let out an infatuated sigh.

"You still have a thing for her?" Sky asked.

"It is not a 'thing', it is a passion!"

"Have you had any luck getting on her good side?" Sky asked.

The two stepped outside City hall, "I think I am, after helping boost her police force. But I don't think I'm on the side of romance just yet."

"Have you tried getting on the 'side of romance'?" Sky asked.

"No, not exactly..." Kang replied, trying to brush off the topic whilst a thought came to the ex-mercenary's mind

The two continued searching for the Blade Arm, and as they investigated Sky noticed a severed arm down an alleyway, tapping Kang on the shoulder.

The mad inventor turned his attention to it, his eyebrows raising as the two walked over to the severed arm. Kang knelt and picked it up, observing the arm before sniffing it, immediately jerking back in disgust.

"This is definitely a week old at the least."

"Why did you sniff it!?" Sky asked.

Kang continued observing the arm, raising an eyebrow to Sky, "It was the first thing that came to mind to find out its age!"

"We have a lead at least... Your Blade arm's been missing for a week and in the possession of whoever this belongs to."

"But this arm belonged to a Water Tribe man!" Kang replied.

Sky looked at the arm, then to Kang, "How can you tell?"

"The colour of the skin is a similar colour to that of the Water Tribe's people, and the size and shape of the muscles would determine this is a male's arm," Kang explained.

"Are you saying women can't be muscular?" Sky dismissively asked.

"Not naturally, unless they were gaining muscles from an unusual source, a woman's arm wouldn't be this big, especially after deterioration."

"Well, whoever this belongs to... is probably the person who has your prosthetic," Sky replied.

Kang nodded before throwing the severed arm in a trash can, walking back to the derelict estate.

Claire exited Unalaq's tent, seeing the sunset over the horizon as she stood before a sleeping Sheng and Khana.

A mischievous thought crept into her mind, pulling water up from the ocean and forming a bubble over the top of them, slowly letting it leak water, the chilling drips rousing the resting Kyoshi Warrior.

Khana saw the bubble hovering over them, swiftly erecting a rock tent above her and Sheng before noticing Claire stood before them, "Oh, Claire. What took you so long?"

Khana nudged Sheng to wake up, the governor rubbing his eyes as he looked towards the Avatar, "Ah, Avatar! How did it go?"

"Chief Unalaq... said he'll move the tents to be against the wall as to not interfere with the commute of citizens," Claire explained.

"That is far from what I asked for!"

Claire tossed a sack of gold to Sheng, "And he also said if you objected, to give you this!"

The Governor peeked inside, seeing fifty gold pieces within, "You know what, I'm fine with it," Sheng stood up from the bench, "I should get back to city hall. Good evening Avatar, good evening Khana, and good luck with your..."

Sheng looked to Claire then back to Khana, "... situations!"

Sheng made his way back to city hall whilst Khana stood up from the bench and walked over to Claire, "That was... weird" Claire said, watching Sheng leave.

"Yes, very weird." Khana hesitantly laughed, "How did things go with the chief?"

But despite Khana's perky questioning, Claire silently stared off into the distance, "It was... odd."

"It's probably because you haven't seen him in five years. Perhaps he's changed over that time."

"Probably... let's get back to Kang's lab!" Claire replied.

The two made their way to the Derelict estate.

Claire and Khana descended into Kang's lab, seeing that Kang and Sky had already returned.

Kang rested in a chair whilst Sky sharpened his runic blades on a whetstone, stopping his sharpening as he turned his attention to Claire and Khana, "Just the two ladies I was waiting for" 

Sky gently placed his swords down, making Claire and Khana both raise an eyebrow as Sky waltzed over to them, "I need your help with something."

"What do you need help with?" Claire quietly asked.

Sky smirked, pitching his idea to the two, their words dampening against the resting Kang's ears.


	4. The Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire, Sky and Khana attempt to set Kang and Lin up on a date, but how will this romantic endeavour play out?

Sky, Khana and Claire walked down to City Hall whilst Kang stayed inside his lab testing and creating new inventions.

The trio reached City hall, standing outside its sun illuminated surroundings, "What's this plan you told us about?" Khana asked.

Sky turned to face the curious ladies as he rubbed his hands, "We're going to set Kang and Lin up on a date!"

"... How are we going to do that?" Claire nervously asked.

"With a silver tongue and a pinch of luck!" Sky replied.

Sky snapped his fingers, twisting around and proceeding into City Hall whilst both Claire and Khana unsurely looked to each other, " _This may not go well,"_ the two thought.

They followed Sky into City Hall, walking down the aisle between the pews towards the stand.

"If I remember correctly, Lin's office is this way!" Sky said, pointing to his right and leading the way to a metal door, "This is the place!"

Sky knocked on the door, his knocking rousing Lin from her paperwork. The Police Chief pulled the metal door open with a flick of her wrist, revealing Sky, Claire and Khana stood before her.

She raised a befuddled eyebrow to their presence, standing up from her desk and walking around and perching against it, "Avatar, Khana... Kang's accomplice I didn't get the name of."

"I'm Sky, madam Beifong," Sky greeted her.

Lin slanted her eyes, looking Sky up and down, "I recognise you now, you're the mercenary Zu hired to protect Kang from Aang."

"Yes, but I'm an ex-mercenary now who helps the Avatar," Sky gleefully replied.

Lin brushed off the subject and crossed her arms, "So, what brings you to my office at..." Lin looked at a small device on her wrist, "The middle of the day?"

Sky walked forward, raising his hand in a proposing manner, "We have a proposition for you, Police Chief. If you don't mind."

"Indulge me!"

" _Excellent!"_ Sky thought, "Our friend Kang has had eyes for you for quite some time now."

Sky continued walking around the office whilst Lin kept her steely gaze on him, "I am aware..."

"What would you say to going on a date with our friendly mad inventor tomorrow night?" Sky abruptly asked.

Lin froze up, "A date!?"

Lin's sudden change in demeanour caused Hou to perk his head up from the paperwork before him, detecting the distress coming from Lin before standing up from his desk and descending to Lin's office.

"Yes, a date!" Sky replied.

"You have got to be kidding!" Lin sharply raised her voice.

Claire leaned into Khana, placing her hand by the side of her mouth, "So much for the silver tongue."

"And the Pinch of luck is seeming more like a mound," Khana whispered

Sky looked to the whispering duo, grumbling before turning back to Lin, "No, we're not, and besides, when was the last time you took a break?"

"I don't do 'breaks'. As Police Chief, I need to be on top of things at all times!"

"But the peace in the city must mean you don't have as much work to do!" Khana said.

A brief silence fell upon the room before Lin sighed, "... This is true."

Before Sky could go on, Hou walked into the room, looking around at Claire, Khana and Sky, then to Lin, "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Lin hung her head, "Everything is fine, Hou. The Avatar and her cohorts are trying to convince me to go on a... date with Kang."

"Kang? That inventor who wears the goggles all the time?" Hou asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's the only Kang in the city, Hou," Lin replied.

"Right... well, I think it's a good idea. You could think of it as a way of repaying him for all he's done for the police force," Hou said.

"Are we forgetting he's a criminal? He and his friends robbed a bank! Twice!" Lin argued.

Hou firmly stood before his sister, placing his hands in the arms of his robe, "Are you forgetting he took down Amon, something you say he didn't take easily?"

Claire and Khana oohed to each other whilst Sky raised an eyebrow, shuffling over to Claire and Khana, "Who's Amon?" Sky quietly asked.

"A guy who tried overthrowing the governors, but Kang blew his head off," Claire whispered.

"Whoa..."

Hou cleared his throat, looking to Lin, "All I'm trying to say is that even though Kang has been a criminal in his past, he's done a fair amount of good for the city. And he does like you. Even mother could see that."

Lin raised an eyebrow at his comment about Toph, making the governor pause for a moment, "Oh... yeah. Well, you understand what I meant," Hou replied, remembering his mother's blindness.

Lin let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, I'll... go on a date with Kang."

Sky eagerly grinned as Hou turned to the Trio, "And if you're looking for a suitable location, I recommend 'The Blue Dragon' in Little Ba Sing Se, it's Lin's favourite."

"Tomorrow night at The Blue Dragon, got it!" Sky replied.

Sky, Claire and Khana left, but as they stepped through the door, Claire turned back around, "Do you have anything... nice to wear?" she asked.

Lin perked up at her question, "... No, actually."

Claire looked to Khana, then back to Lin, "When do you finish work?"

And as Lin was about to reply, Hou interjected, "She can finish now, I'll be able to pick up any paperwork she has to do."

Lin grimaced at her brother's smug, smiling face.

"Lin, you, me and Khana are going clothes shopping!" Claire said.

" _What have I got myself into?"_ Lin thought, a brief silence coming over the room, "Sure..."

The Avatar and the others left the room. Hou turned to Lin with a smile, but Lin merely grimaced as she marched out of her office, shortly followed by Hou, who picked up the paperwork and took it to his office.

The Trio stood in the premier room of City Hall, "What's step two of your plan, Sky?" Khana asked

"Now that we've convinced Lin, we... or now, 'I' have to go inform Kang, and get him prepared," Sky replied.

"You get Kang ready, we get Lin ready. Gotcha!" Claire said.

Sky nodded, taking his leave and running to the Derelict estate.

Lin approached Claire and Khana, menacingly standing behind them as the two ladies slowly turned around to her, "Clothes shopping, was it, Avatar?"

"Yes... Khana, do you know any good places?" Claire nervously replied.

"I do! Living here for six months whilst waiting for you to return, Master Ty Lee got me familiarised with the city," Khana replied, leading the way to Little Ba Sing Se.

The three stood before it as Khana led the way into the upper ring, leading them to an expensive fashion store.

The Kyoshi Warrior strolled in with a in excited whilst Claire and Lin looked around uncomfortably, "This all looks rather... expensive," Lin whispered.

"I know... do you have any... cheaper recommendations?" Claire quietly asked.

"I don't get out often so... no."

Claire chuckled before the two walked in, walking passed racks of the clothing store, checking out dresses, coats, shoes and other pieces of clothing.

Khana pulled out a pure red dress with a sweetheart neckline and part of the dress open on the left side near the bottom, "What do you think of this?"

"Hmm... Red's not really my colour," Lin dismissively replied.

"Understandable!"

Khana put the dress back, looking around once more, this time pulling out a blue bedazzled dress which didn't go passed the knees with a slight V-neck shape on the chest, "How about this?"

"The design could be better..." Lin dully replied.

Khana turned the dress around to observe it, grumbling as her eyes shifted up and down, "I see your point."

Claire looked around the store, spotting a Green dress with shoulder straps and draped low enough to cover half of the shins, adorned with silvery material along the bottom of the dress, and a ribbon coloured a lighter hue of green around the waist, "How about that one?"

Lin looked over, her eyes widening before she rushed over to it, "I LOVE IT!"

Lin's sudden rush of joy left Claire and Khana shocked by the Police Chief's out of character reaction.

Lin cleared her throat, straightening her posture whilst keeping her back to the two, "It will suffice."

"I think that's the happiest I've ever seen her," Claire whispered.

"So, I guess we're getting that Dress?" Khana asked.

Lin turned back to the two ladies, "I said it will suffice!"

Lin tried to brush aside her initial reaction, but it would be something that the ladies would remember, and possibly use as Blackmail... wait no, that's a bit much.

The three next searched for shoes to go with the dress, Khana spotting a pair of beige flat shoes and pointing them out to Lin, to which she nodded.

"These should go nicely!" Lin replied.

The trio grabbed the dress and shoes, venturing over to the shopkeeper, but as they did Khana spied another pure red low cut dress, with a slim crimson belt around the waist.

The Kyoshi Warrior grasped it and presented it to Claire with a bright-eyed grin on her face, "I think this would look good on you, Claire!"

Khana's sudden outburst surprised Lin as she quizzically looked at the two.

Claire blushed, looking at the dress and Khana, "You really think so?"

"I do! This colour of Red could complement your lovely white hair," Khana complimented her.

Claire's face turned redder than a tomato whilst Lin continued observing the two, widening her eyes as she looked them up and down, "Well... I suppose if I ever have a special occasion at least I'd have something to wear," Claire replied.

Khana eagerly put it alongside the Dress and shoes picked out for Lin before finally approaching the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper turned to the ladies, "Hello, how can I help?"

However, not expecting to see the Police Chief and The Avatar, he let out an audible gasp, "Police Chief! Avatar! It's an honour!"

The shopkeeper bowed to them as Khana placed their items on the desk before them, "We're here to buy these."

"Oh, darling, for the Police Chief and the Avatar, it's on the house!" The shopkeeper replied.

Lin crossed her arms, raising an unconvinced eyebrow, "Really?"

"Oh, of course! You're heroes to the city after all!" The shopkeeper replied.

"We ar-" Claire said, but Lin interjected with a light nudge, followed by a steely glare, "Oh! Yes, we are. I just got back to the City."

The three bid him farewell, walking out of the store with the dresses and shoes, returning to Lin's home.

Claire and Khana returned to Kang's lab after dropping Lin off. The Police Chief stepped inside, hanging up the dress in front of her closet and placing the shoes down beside it, letting out an optimistic sigh.

Sky returned to Kang's lab, worryingly looking around to see he wasn't around, "Kang!"

But due to his shouting, he heard a colossal explosion come from a secluded part of the lab as part of the wall slid open.

Kang walked out with his face covered in soot and his hair stuck up like a mad scientist, "Yes... Sky?"

Sky winced at the sight of him, "Sorry about that, but I have good news for you!"

"And what would that be? Did you find the Blade arm!?" Kang eagerly replied, walking around, hoping to find a towel.

"Unfortunately, no. But I got you a date with Lin Beifong at The Blue Dragon tomorrow night," Sky explained.

Kang motionlessly stared at him, "You did what!?"

"Claire, Khana and I got you a date with Lin, with some help from the earth-bending Governor," Sky replied.

"How in the four nations did you manage that?" Kang asked, his emotions mixed like a blended smoothie.

"A silver tongue and a pinch of luck!" Sky replied, winking and pointing his finger.

Kang began pacing back and forth, "Hmm... I haven't got anything to wear, at least nothing fancy."

And as Kang paced, the metal doors of the elevator opened up to reveal Zu and Li standing inside.

Li carried a fabric box whilst Zu carried a hop-up, "We heard you got a date with the Police Chief. And since you have no other clothes aside from what you're wearing, we're here to make you one!" Li explained.

"How and when did you hear about that?" Sky asked.

"It's hard not to when you're walking through the estate singing 'I got Kang a date! With the Police chief!' to yourself," Zu bluntly replied.

"Oh..." Sky muttered, blushing with embarrassment.

Zu placed the hop-up stand in front of Kang, inviting him to step aboard, "Hop on and we'll start doing the measurements."

Kang stepped onto the hop-up, nervously looking to Li, "Are you sure it wouldn't be better to get Kane to do this?"

"I am Kane!" Li replied, revealing himself to in fact be Kane, a fire-bending tailor.

Kane began to measure the mad inventor's waist, "Thirty-six waist," Zu wrote it down whilst Kane went to measure his legs, "Forty length for legs..." Zu made another note, moving up to Kang's torso, "Forty chest... have you been exercising recently?" Kane asked as Zu made a note.

"Not the traditional exercising, but controlling the Magnificent Turtle Duck requires some muscle," Kang explained

"Ah!" Kane replied, measuring Kang's arms, "And twenty-six length for the arms..." Zu noted it down and Kang jumped off the hop-up.

Zu picked it up and pocketed the notes, "We'll have an outfit ready for you by tomorrow, buddy!" Kane said, picking up his box, leaving with Zu.

Sky curiously watched them exit through the elevator, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I," Kang replied, grinning as he returned to his experiment.

Thirty hours had passed as the Sunset on Republic City, Kang sat inside his lab awaiting Zu and Kane whilst humming a tune to himself as he waited, and upon hearing the metal door open, the mad inventor perked up from his seat, seeing Sky, Zu and Kane come walking through the door.

Kane carried with him a navy blue suit, a white pop collar shirt, and a red tie.

Zu carried with him a pair of red and white lace-up shoes, and Sky carried a light brown trench coat.

"We got you your outfit... with a few extras," Kane said, handing him the suit.

Kang took the suit, "Thank you, Kane!"

He quickly rushed away, changing into it and popping out seconds later adorned in his suit and a perky grin, "How Do I Look?"

"You look good!" Zu replied.

"But you may want to ditch the goggles," Sky said.

Kang froze up whilst Zu and Kane disapprovingly turning to him, "The goggles stay!" Zu said.

"It's personal, Sky. We don't like to delve into it," Kane explained.

"Right... sorry!" Sky replied, the awkwardness in the air rising.

Zu handed Kang the shoes to which he quickly put on, "They go well with the suit!" Kang said.

Sky walked over, handing the trench coat to Kang, "In case it rains, or it gets cold"

Kang wholeheartedly accepted it, draping the trench coat over his arm.

"Do you have a mode of transportation?" Sky asked.

Kang looked over to the motor vehicle he had built, "Yes!" Kang outstretched his hand to the Motor Vehicle, "The Rapidly Electronic Ottomotive Speedwagon!"

Kang's voice bellowed like a presenter whilst Sky and Kane stared blankly, "Isn't it pronounced 'Automotive'?" Kane asked.

"Yes! But R.E.O Speedwagon rolled off the Tongue better than R.E.A Speedwagon."

"I just call it 'The Fast-Cart'," Zu nonchalantly said

"Do any of you know how to operate it?" Sky nervously asked.

"I do," Zu replied.

"Looks like you're my pilot for tonight," Kang said, as Zu smiled.

The two walked over to the Speedwagon, Zu squeezing into the pilot's seat with Kang in the back seat, "You know, I remember this thing being bigger," Zu groaned, his bald head pressed against the roof of the Speedwagon.

"Maybe... you got bigger?" Kang nervously replied.

Zu turned his gaze to the mad inventor, "Good point."

Kang breathed a puff of relief, looking to Kane and Sky, "Kane, press the red button that says 'lift' please?"

Kane walked over to the Speedwagon, pressing the 'lift' button, making the platform the Speedwagon stood on elevate, the ceiling opening before them and bringing it out into the Derelict estate.

Zu pressed a button inside the Speedwagon, igniting the engine then pressing his foot on the accelerator, causing the Speedwagon to drive off.

Lin adorned herself with the dress, and the shoes gifted to her whilst Claire and Khana waited outside her house for Kang to arrive.

Lin, she stepped out of the door into the moonlit street, "Are you sure he knows?"

"We're sure," Claire replied.

And after a moment of silence, the Speedwagon appeared before Lin, Claire and Khana, the Giant squeezing out to approach Lin, "Good Evening, Madam Beifong. I will be your pilot for tonight... Kang's in the back."

The Police chief rolling her eyes at Zu's politeness, "You don't need to act polite, Zu."

Lin walked towards the back of the Speedwagon, "But I'm not acting..." Zu muttered.

Lin entered the Speedwagon to find an eager Kang awaiting her, "Hello there!" Kang happily greeted her.

Zu squeezed back into the pilot's seat, "Where to, esteemed daughter of the Chief?"

"The Blue Dragon at Little Ba Sing Se," Lin replied, to which Zu nodded, driving the two to their location.

Sky caught up to Claire and Khana with Kane in tow, "We're at the last step of your plan," Claire said as the two approached

"I know, let's get to The Blue Dragon!" Sky replied, the four racing over to it.

Zu, Lin, and Kang arrived at the Blue Dragon as the Giant shuffled out of the Speedwagon and opened the door for the two, both hopping out and thanking him before walking into The Blue Dragon where a restaurant receptionist awaited them.

"Ah, Miss Beifong. Mr Kang. Your table awaits you!" the receptionist said, guiding the two to their table.

Kang pulled out Lin's chair for her, before taking his own seat. Soulful music played in the background, as Lin and Kang looked to the band, all dressed in black suits, with white shirts and black ties, Black glasses covering their eyes.

Lin looked back to Kang, "I don't think I've heard music like this before."

Kang observed them a while longer, humming to himself before looking to Lin, "I heard they're not from around here, and by here I mean the four nations."

"The land Claire's father is from?" Lin asked.

"Possibly, or some small unknown kingdom, it's a big world after all!" Kang enthusiastically replied.

As they conversed, four discreet figures on a table nearby popped their heads up from behind their menus, looking over to Kang and Lin.

"I have to ask, Kang. Did you get your friends to set this up?"

"No, I had no idea they set this up until Sky had already spoken to you," Kang replied.

Lin took one of her shoes off, placing it on the floor to tell if Kang was lying or not, and after determining he told the truth, Lin half-smiled, "I'm also curious why you still wear the goggles even on a special occasion like this?"

Kang winced, his heart rate spiking, "It's a... thing with my eyes."

Lin determined his half-truth, but his spiking heartbeat took her aback, "Must be something serious, we don't even have your eye colour on record." Lin tried making light of the situation.

"It is in a way, although I'd prefer to not talk about it," Kang replied.

Lin sensed the discomfort in him, dropping the subject.

As the two conversed and browsed the menu, a server approached them, watching them observe the Menu, "Is there anything I can get for you two?"

"I'll have a seared Elephant Koi, with a side of sweet buns," Lin replied

"I'll have the roast duck with a side of rice," Kang replied.

The server made a note of their orders, "Any drinks?" He asked.

"Sparkling wine!" Lin replied.

Kang quivered slightly, "Uh, freshwater for me!"

The server made a final note before walking back to the kitchen. The four discreet figures continued looking over at the two, but Lin glanced at them, causing them to duck back behind their menus, "Do you think she saw us?"

"Probably."

Lin slanted her eyes at the four discreet figures before returning her attention to Kang, "Don't look now, but I think your friends are watching us."

Kang partially twisted his head to see them, "I thought there was an odd familiarity in the air."

"Busted!" Claire whispered.

"Shuffle away, slowly," Kane replied.

Kane, Claire, Sky and Khana began shuffling to a different table.

"So, what made you want to help the Police Force, Kang?" Lin asked.

"Because of the blow against the Police force dealt by... Amon," Kang replied, tapping his fingers before letting out a heavy sigh, "I figured you'd need some help to get back on your feet."

"So it wasn't just to get on my good side?" Lin rhetorically asked.

"That was an added benefit!" Kang smiled.

Lin kept on determining that Kang's words rang true, "I remember the first time I arrested you, Mother said it was the easiest arrest she'd seen in all her years as Police Chief."

"Well, seeing you kick Zu and Li... or was it, Kaz? Anyway, since you kicked them into the ground with ease and arrested them on the spot, I was both aware that fighting you would be pointless, and enchanted by you at the same time," Kang gleefully replied.

Lin smiled, "Ironic that you'll stand up to an Avatar but not me."

Kang hesitantly chuckled, spying their food and drink arrived.

The Server dished out the food with a hearty smile, "Here you go, Miss Beifong and Mr Kang!" he bowed before departing.

The two dug into their food, conversing with one another as they did, eventually finishing the food, and all that remained were their glasses of Sparkling Wine and Fresh Water.

Lin grasped the glass, a curious thought coming to her mind, "Kang, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that flying machine people have reported, would you?"

Kang raised an eyebrow to her, putting his drink down, "Do you mean The Magnificent Turtle Duck?"

"Are you the one who pilots it?"

"Yep, I built it, and I fly it. At the moment it's the Avatar's mode of transportation... kinda like an... animal guide," Kang replied, quizzically thinking to him.

Lin sat surprised to hear Kang told the truth, "So, the Police force gets airships whilst you have a 'Magnificent Turtle Duck'?"

Lin slanted her gaze as Kang nodded, "The Magnificent Turtle Duck took me around four years to complete. The airships were much easier to manufacture," Kang explained, raising a proud finger to the air, "And The Magnificent Turtle Duck is a work of art! Creating replicas of it would damage its spectacle!"

Lin determined his words rung true once more as she swirled her drink in its glass, "I can understand your reasoning, you're more than just an inventor. It's like you're an artist."

"Huh... Artist... That's a new one!" Kang smiled as she smiled back.

The two continued conversing, sharing laughs about their experiences with one another as the four observed them.

"You know, this is going better than expected," Sky whispered.

"Yeah," Khana replied.

The server returned to the couple's table, "Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"I'm fine, how about you Kang?" Lin replied.

"I'm fine too," Kang replied.

The Mad Inventor pulled out a sack of gold pieces, giving it to the server as payment, but Lin's eyes widened at the sight of his sack, "Where did you get so much money?"

"Your brother paid me a hefty sum for lending my genius to you and the police," Kang explained.

Lin once again determined his truthfulness, " _He isn't even attempting to lie..."_ Lin thought.

The two stood up and exited the restaurant, looking up to the night sky, "Are you cold at all?" Kang asked.

"I'm alright, but thank you for the offer!" Lin replied.

The two approached the Speedwagon, Zu noticing their approach and igniting the engine.

Kang stood at the door for Lin, "Would you like to take a ride in The Magnificent Turtle Duck?"

Lin thought it over, "Sure, we'll be away from prying eyes," Lin looked over to Claire, Khana, Sky and Kane leaving The Blue Dragon.

Kang opened the door for Lin, allowing her to sit down in the Speedwagon, sitting next to her as Zu drove them back to the Derelict Estate.

Zu pressed a red button on the Speedwagon's control panel, allowing them to descend into Kang's Lab. Lin nervously looked around as they entered the Lab, and as they finished descending, Kang, Zu and Lin stepped out into the Lab, the Police Chief stood utterly flabbergasted.

"I never knew you lived here... I thought you just cooped up in one of the derelict houses," Lin softly exclaimed.

"I'm full of surprises!" Kang replied.

Kang held out his hand, and Lin took hold, letting the Mad Inventor guide her to The Magnificent Turtle Duck. Zu smiled at the two before taking his leave.

Kang took out his remote, pressing the button to make the shell piece arch out, forming a staircase for the two to walk up, entering before Kang pressed the button again, causing the shell piece to reinsert itself.

Kang guided Lin to the Cockpit, showing her to Claire's usual seat.

Lin gazed around the cockpit, "So this is your flying machine?"

"Indeed!" Kang enthusiastically replied.

Kang sat in the Pilot's seat, pressing another button, making The Magnificent Turtle Duck list upwards as they faced the metal tunnel which opened up to reveal the night sky before them.

"Hold on to your seat!" Kang said, pressing the red button.

Fire ejected from the exhausts of The Magnificent Turtle Duck, launching them through the metal tunnel. Kang looked over to Lin, the two smiling whilst The Magnificent Turtle Duck shot into the moonlit sky.

The mad inventor quickly pressed the wing-shaped button, making the wings of The Magnificent Turtle Duck emerge, allowing them to glide across Republic City, looking out amongst the city's skyline as they flew.

"This is a sight I never thought I'd see in my lifetime," Lin softly exclaimed.

Kang smirked, pressing a blue button on the control panel, causing The Magnificent Turtle Duck to slow to a halt and hover in the air.

"Would you like to do some stargazing?" Kang asked.

Lin raised an eyebrow to him, "That would be... nice."

Kang pressed the shell button, guiding her into the Shell's interior as it opened up, revealing the sky above them. The two lay down on the surface of The Magnificent Turtle Duck's interior, looking to the stars.

"It's quite a sight," Kang said.

"It is... Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Lin asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve the goggles, go ahead!"

"That day, when you fought against Aang... what did you do to make him want to take your bending away?" Lin asked.

Kang let out a heavy sigh, "In all honesty, I don't know."

Lin lay surprised, knowing he told the truth, "The only people Aang ever used Energy-bending against were Yakone and Ozai... there must have been something you did to make him go to such extreme measures."

But Kang remained silent, "... All I can remember is that when I fired that bolt of lightning at him and he redirected it into the sky. After that, he looked like a different person, pulling me in with a gust of wind, then striking my face with his knee, and as I fell, he encased me in earth from the waist down... and all I could see in his eyes..."

"What did you see?"

"Fear. I don't know if the Lightning triggered a painful memory for him, but all I know is that it nearly cost me my bending. Luckily, Zu was there to pull me away and rescue me."

"They may be criminals... but Zu and Li... somewhere inside them, I think they're good people," Lin sombrely said.

"Yeah... they are," Kang replied, smiling to the starry skies above.

The two continued gazing at the stars, time passing by before Kang returned Lin home in The Magnificent Turtle Duck, landing in front of her house and walking with her to the front door.

"Thank you for tonight, Kang... it was nice," Lin said, softly blushing.

"I enjoyed spending time with you, perhaps we could do it again sometime," Kang replied.

"I'd like that. I also appreciated your honesty tonight!" Lin smiled as she opened the door, stepping inside her house.

A quizzical expression washed over Kang before he looked to Lin's feet, " _Oh yeah. I forgot she could do that,"_ he thought.

"Goodnight, Kang!"

"Goodnight, Lin!"

Lin closed the door whilst the mad inventor returned to The Magnificent Turtle Duck, both smiling to themselves.


	5. Expanding Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khana attempts to learn an ability thought only possible by an Avatar, and with the help of her past lives, Claire intends to help the Kyoshi Warrior realise her potential.

The Sun's rays illuminated the Derelict estate whilst Khana intensely stared at a boulder, her arms crossed, "How did he do it?"

Khana raised her hands to the boulder, swishing them into the air, making the boulder launch off the ground, "No!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists in frustration.

Claire heard her angered shouts as she lay atop the house built above Kang's lab. She leapt from the roof, breaking her fall with a gust of wind before swiftly dashing over to Khana's location.

Claire arrived to see Khana pacing back and forth, muttering to herself, "You alright there, Khana?"

Khana's pacing ceased, her head up perking up to see Claire stood before her, "Claire! Could you help me with something?"

Claire proudly placed her hands to her hips, "Of course! What is it?"

"Can you teach me to Lava-bend?" Khana asked.

Claire's facade of pride shattered, "I uh... don't know how to do that," her posture slumping

Khana let out a soft sigh, "Kyoshi knew how to do it... maybe you could ask her?"

Khana's mention of Kyoshi made the Avatar's eyebrows raise, "Oh yeah, I can do that!"

Claire sauntered back to Kang's lab with Khana in tow, the two descended into the lab. An odd silence loomed as the two walked in, finding a note draped on Kang's workbench.

Claire picked up the note, " _Helping Lin, Sky is with me. Behave yourselves!"_

Claire lightly scoffed at the note, placing it back down, "Where do you think the best place to call your past lives would be?"

Khana gazed to the Hanger door, Claire's attention to turning to it before they both looked to each other, "Magnificent Turtle Duck," they said in unison

The two strolled over to the hanger door, sliding under the Magnificent Turtle Duck and climbing in through the hatch.

Claire sat in a meditative position, taking a deep breath as a blue shape began emerging from her, taking the shape of Kyoshi.

"Greetings, Avatar," Kyoshi greeted her.

The Avatar's hair stood on end, her entire body tremoring for a moment. But Khana bewilderingly looked at her and the other side of the shell's interior, "What's wrong?"

Khana's concern broke Claire's attention away from Kyoshi, "You... can't see her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am only visible to you, and the spiritual," Kyoshi explained.

Claire oohed before clearing her throat, "My friend here wants to learn how to Lava-bend... and from what we know, you could Lava-bend."

Kyoshi shook her head, "Only the Avatar can bend Lava, you require both Fire-bending and Earth-bending to bend Lava to your will," Kyoshi explained.

Khana waltzed around, placing her hand to her chin. Claire's eyes darted around the room before looking to Kyoshi and slowly shrugging, "Could you give us a few tips on how to do it?"

Kyoshi lightly scoffed, "If you insist. To Lava-Bend, you must have an unflinching will, Lava does not care who is in its path, and nor should the person bending it."

"Where does needing Fire-bending come in?" Claire curiously interjected.

"Lava is molten rock, think of it as a rock on fire. An Earth-bender can control the rock, a Fire-bender can control the fire. But individually, they cannot do both."

Claire glanced to Khana, humming to herself before turning back to Kyoshi, "Hypothetically: What if the would-be Lava-bender had both Fire-bender and Earth-bender parents?"

Khana's head swiftly turned her with a look of wonder.

"I'm unsure, perhaps you and your friend can surprise me," Kyoshi replied, smiling at the two, "Go to Kyoshi Island, I will help your friend there."

Kyoshi faded back into Claire, the Avatar letting out a curious scoff before standing up and turning to face Khana, "What did she say?" Khana asked.

"She said Lava-bending is only possible by an Avatar... but she said to go to Kyoshi Island to help you," Claire explained.

Khana curiously hummed to herself, placing a hand to her chin before the two hopped out of The Magnificent Turtle Duck, seeing Kang and Sky stood before them.

"Oh... hi," Claire nervously greeted them.

"What were you two doing in there?" Kang asked.

"Talking to Kyoshi..." Claire nonchalantly replied, "You wouldn't happen to be able to give us a lift to Kyoshi Island, would you?"

Kang and Sky looked to each other, "I've been working on something for you lot, just in case The Magnificent Turtle Duck or Myself are out of commission."

Kang marched over to a small cloth-covered object, whilst Khana, Claire and Sky intriguingly watched him. The Mad inventor grasped the cloth, pulling it away to reveal a peculiar-shaped aircraft, a tall and slim body with two small wings on each side, and a fin with jet propulsion at its back and a door on the right side near the wing.

"The Magnificent Turtle Duck junior?" Claire asked, smirking at the craft.

"No, I haven't come up with a name yet, but I figured one of you could use it whenever you need to take off somewhere!" Kang replied.

Kang opened the door, allowing Claire and Khana to step inside whilst Sky observed the exterior, "Are you sure this thing can fly?" Sky cautiously asked.

"Never doubt my inventions, Sky!"

Claire and Khana observed the interior, hardwood flooring covered the cockpit and two leather seats situated before a control panel behind a large windscreen.

Khana perked her head out from the aircraft, "Does it operate like The Magnificent Turtle Duck?"

"More or less," Kang replied.

Claire sat down before the control panel, fiddling with it as she pressed a red button, making the aircraft ascended upwards into the air.

Khana jerked back, grasping onto the side of the craft before glaring at Claire, "A warning next time!"

Claire apologetically grinned.

Kang scoffed, turning his remote to the ceiling and opening the metal tunnel, "There's spare fire fuel and Air Ascenders in a compartment if you need them!"

The two began heading for the metal tunnel whilst Khana sat beside Claire, "Thanks, Kang!" Claire shouted back as the two ascended through the metal tunnel, "Wait, 'Air Ascenders'?'"

Claire looked to Khana, but the Kyoshi Warrior shrugged.

The two soared into the skies of Republic City, Claire's ponytail blowing in the wind whilst the long tufts of hair at the side of Khana's face blew with it, "Do you know where Kyoshi Island is?" Claire asked.

"South Sea near Whale-tail island," Khana replied, smiling as the two began their journey to Kyoshi Island.

Kang let out a sigh of relief whilst Sky intriguingly looked to him, "Well, I best get back to Lin!"

Kang heartily marched back into his lab, followed by Sky, "And her police force," Sky said.

"Oh! Yes! Them too!"

Claire and Khana flew through the southern skies, the low humming of the engine filling the surrounding silence.

"How long do you think until we reach Kyoshi Island?" Claire asked.

Khana thought to herself whilst she gazed around at the never-ending ocean, "Hard to say, but I think we're heading in the right direction."

Another hour passed before Kyoshi island came into view, a crescent-shaped shoreline with a mountainous terrain surrounding it, "I think we're here... where do you think the best place to land would be?" Claire asked.

Khana gazed at the island, "I think there's a village near the shoreline, the place where Master Suki and her Kyoshi warriors originally trained."

Claire began their descent towards the shore, roughly landing the aircraft on the beach by nosediving into the sand. The sand plumed around them, Khana glared at Claire whilst the Avatar chuckled to herself.

The Kyoshi Warrior raised a finger to Claire, "Next time, I drive!"

"That might be a good idea," Claire replied, chuckling before taking in a deep breath, punching her fist into her palm and releasing a spherical gust of wind, blowing away the sand.

Claire and Khana hopped out of the Aircraft, making their way into the village Khana had mentioned, but to their surprise, the houses appeared derelict, wooden houses broken and rotting away, and Kyoshi's statue covered with moss.

The two ladies looked around with dismay at the Desolate Village, silently exploring their surroundings to see if they could find anyone, but after several minutes of searching, the two rendezvoused back at the Statue of Kyoshi.

"Did you find anyone?" Claire hesitantly asked.

Khana softly shook her head, "I didn't find someone... but I found something,"

Claire raised an eyebrow as the Kyoshi Warrior led to the discovery. Khana and Claire stood by a derelict house. The Kyoshi warrior peeked around a corner, pointing to a black mass pulsing with purple steam, "That... I don't know what it is, but every sense in my body is saying to stay away from it."

Claire peeked around the corner, the same sensation washing over her as they pulled themselves back around, "Whatever that is, I think it's worse than what I found."

Claire led the Kyoshi Warrior to her discovery, arriving in a secluded corner of the town, a Skeleton in shredded clothes with a broken cutlass at its side.

"Pirates?" Khana asked.

Claire unsurely nodded, "Certainly looks like one."

The two returned to the moss-covered statue, letting out a heavy sigh at the sight of its state. But Claire pushed herself up to the level of the statue with an earthen column, opening her satchel and washing water around the statue, cleaning away the moss, then flicking it to the ground.

The statue of Kyoshi now glimmered like it used to, and with a hearty grin, Claire descended back down.

Khana smiled, crossing her arms before turning to Claire, "Much better!" Claire bowed her head, proudly smiling to her friend.

"Did Kyoshi explain what she meant by 'help better here'?" Khana asked.

But Claire shrugged, "I have no id-" A tornado engulfed her, obscuring her completely from view.

"Claire!" Khana shouted.

The tornado raged on, but with a firm stance and swift fist, Khana struck out and unleashed a monolithic rock at the tornado, intending to launch Claire out of it.

But as the tornado ceased, Khana's rock shattered against a fist, gasping as she saw Avatar Kyoshi stood before her, "Kyoshi!?" Khana exclaimed, her entire body trembling.

Kyoshi adorned herself in a long green robe with a golden undershirt covering her arms, black arm guards covered her forearms and massive black boots covered her feet. A Golden crown with dangling braids at each side adorned her head, and her brown hair flowed down her back. White facepaint covered her face with thick red marking streaking over her eyes and sleek black lines stretching over the top of the red.

"I take it you're the Avatar's friend who wishes to learn Lava-bending? And you're a Kyoshi Warrior?" Kyoshi asked as Khana nodded, "It's good to see the Kyoshi Warriors still live on... even if the attire has changed."

Khana gazed down at her attire, noting her green pants, "Oh, these? I chose to wear these because it made fighting with Twin Daggers easier," Khana pulled out her daggers, presenting and twirling them around before sheathing them.

"And the green circlet?" Kyoshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A sign that I'm the Right Hand of The Fire Lord," Khana replied.

Kyoshi's eye curiously widened, "Wouldn't a red circlet be more fitting?"

"Stuck out too much."

"I see... tell me, why does an Earth-bender wish to learn Lava-bending?" Kyoshi asked.

Khana cleared her throat, staring into Kyoshi's eyes, "During my time at The Fire Nation Royal Palace, a group of Assassins came for Fire Lord Zuko, and one of them could Lava-bend."

Disbelieve washed over the Past Avatar, "Are you sure of what you saw?"

"I almost fell into it, so yes," Khana replied, briefly chuckling before quickly regaining her posture.

Kyoshi silently gazed at Khana, "... If what you say is true, then The Avatar's Hypothesis may be true. I will pass what knowledge I have of Lava-bending onto... Claire, is it?"

"Thank you, Avatar Kyoshi. It was an honour to meet you!" Khana replied, bowing as the tornado consumed Kyoshi, quickly dispersing.

Claire reappeared, stumbling forward whilst her eyes darted around, the knowledge of Lava-bending filling her mind, "What... just happened?"

"You... turned into Kyoshi, I explained why I wanted to learn Lava-bending, and Kyoshi passed on her knowledge of it to you," Khana explained.

Claire remained silent, regaining her composure before scoffing, "Huh... neat."

Claire walked over to Khana, the Kyoshi Warrior brimming with hope, "Do you think you can teach me to Lava-bend?"

Claire closed her eyes, letting the knowledge of Lava-bending sink in, A moment of silence loomed over them before Claire clicked her fingers, "First, I'm going to have to teach you Fire-bending."

Khana stared back at her with surprise, "Why?"

"Well, it's like Kyoshi said, Lava is like a rock that's on fire. A Fire-bender can move the fire and an Earth-bender can move the rock, but neither can do both. So, I'm going to need to teach you fire-bending first," Claire explained.

"Should we start now?" Khana asked.

"Well, of course! Better to create Lava in a desolate village than Republic City," Claire replied, placing herself before Khana, "I'll teach you the forms of Fire-bending, but when you do them, try not to Earth-bend, strike like you're intending to unleash a blast of flame!"

Claire struck out her fist, producing a moderate puff of fire, "And remember, Fire comes from the breath, not the muscles."

Khana nodded, repeating Claire's movements but producing no fire and not launching up a rock. Claire approvingly nodded, the two beginning Khana's Fire-bending practise.

Claire unleashed small amounts of fire whilst Khana copied her movements, matching her punches, kicks and breath patterns. Their training went on for several hours, the sun now perched on the horizon, dimly illuminating their surroundings.

"Alright, Khana. I want you to do a Fire-bending form, but use it to Earth-bend!" Claire explained.

Khana took a fire-benders stance, striking out her fist as a chunk of earth curved out from the ground behind her.

Claire waltzed over to the curved rock, placing her hand to it, the warmth of the bent earth making her hair stand on end, "Khana, can you earth-bend normally for me?"

Khana raised a suspicious eyebrow, taking a firm stance before punching her fist into the air, erecting a monolith before her.

Claire walked over to the erected earth, placing her hand to it, the cold stone against her palm sending a shudder up her arm before she swiftly twisted around to Khana, "I think you're on your way to being a Lava-bender!"

"How can you tell?" Khana asked, observing the two bent pieces of earth.

"The first piece of earth was warm, but this one is cold... meaning that if you fight like a fire-bender when earth-bending, you _can_ make Lava!" Claire explained with prideful joy.

An uncontrollable grin came over Khana, trying to regain her composure before bowing to Claire, "Thank you, Avatar!"

But Claire lightly scoffed at her formality, "Hey, we're friends. No need to get so formal!"

Khana perked up, mildly embarrassed whilst Claire raised her arms to the side with a smirk, fixing her eyes on Khana, "Get over here!" Claire demanded.

Khana lightly blushed, walking over to hug Claire.

The two softly embracing one another, Khana's face flushing red whilst an odd sensation on Claire's neck and leg made her eyebrows slant before suspiciously glancing to Khana, "So that's the third dagger Kang mentioned," she muttered.

An eye widening look of shock came over Khana as the Kyoshi Warrior quickly dashed off of Claire, looking away from her.

"You okay?" Claire asked.

"Perfectly fine!" Khana exclaimed, lightly coughing.

Claire shrugged, turning her attention to the setting sun, "We should get back, Kang and Sky may start worrying."

"Good point, come on!" Khana replied.

The two ventured back to the aircraft, standing before its sand ploughed glory.

Claire let Khana climb in first, but to their surprise, a giant Serpent Spirit emerged from the water, flicking the Aircraft into the sky like nothing.

"Khana!" Claire exclaimed.

Khana latched onto the leather seat, pulling herself towards the control panel as the aircraft spun around, dazing Khana's vision, but she reached out for the red button, pressing it and engaging the engine, stabilising the aircraft as gravity slammed Khana onto the Cockpit floor.

The Serpent Spirit turned its thirsty to Claire, but the Avatar gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "Well, no time for messing around."

Claire's eyes glowed, the power of the Avatar State fuelling her as she swiftly thrust her palms out, launching a tidal wave and blasting the Serpent Spirit away from the shore.

Taking advantage of its disorientation, Claire ascended into the sky on an air spout, striking out her fist and unleashing a mighty roar of flame. Khana pulled the aircraft away from the fight, intensely gazing at Claire.

The fire scorched the form of the Serpent Spirit, and as it writhed in pain, Claire broke off a chunk of the shore, swinging it around and smashing it into the Serpent Spirit, dragging and slamming it into the other side of the shore.

The chunk of earth shattered on impact, and with a fiery swing of her arms, Claire bent the shattered chunks of earth into Lava, forming it around the Serpent Spirit as it screeched in agony.

"Whoa..." Khana exclaimed.

Claire solidified the Lava back into earth, leaving the Serpent Spirit embedded within the shoreline before swiftly lunging back into the cockpit of the aircraft. The glow in her eyes faded, taking a deep breath before turning to Khana, "Are you okay?"

Claire walked over to the leather chairs as Khana nodded, keeping her gaze on Claire, "I am, thank you."

Khana briefly smiled to herself as the two soared through the skies back to Republic City.

After several hours of flying, Republic City came into view, noticing something odd in the distance, a colossal Colosseum stood tall where the Theatre hall once stood.

"The Colosseum!" Khana joyfully exclaimed.

A perplexed Claire looked to her, "The what?"

"There's a Tournament on tomorrow, and it's going to be held there," Khana explained.

Claire looked to the Colosseum with a now eager grin whilst the two descended back to the Derelict Estate.


	6. The Glorious Preliminaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First annual Tournament of Glory begins! And a new but old face returns to spice up the action.

Claire walked through the streets of Republic City, smelling the cooking of fresh food cloud the air, spying the Colosseum in the distance where the Theatre hall used to be.

"Time to enter the Tournament!" Claire confidently said, venturing to the Colosseum, her pride getting the best of her.

As she reached the area of the Colosseum, massive hordes of people surrounded the area. The sound of chatter drowned out all other noise as the smell of food continued filling the air.

Claire approached the entrance of the Colosseum where two Police Officers stood guard, "Hello, Miss. Are you here to spectate or participate?"

Claire prideful gazed and smiled at them, "Participate!"

"Ah! I recognise you, you're the Avatar!"

Claire nodded, confusion growing within her, "Oh, yeah! She is. Apologies Avatar, but we can't allow you to take part in the tournament."

"I can't compete in the Tournament? Why not?" Claire asked, not seeing the obvious answer.

Both the Police Officers looked to one another, then to Claire, "Well, uh... It's a bit self-explanatory, isn't it? You're the Avatar. You competing in the Tournament would give you an unfair advantage."

Claire tried to retort the Officer's statement, but as she did, Kang, Khana and Sky approached the Avatar from behind.

"Claire! Are you competing too?" Kang enthusiastically asked.

But Claire shook her head, "I'm not allowed, since I'm the Avatar."

"That's a shame because we're going to take part!" Kang replied, approaching the Police Officers.

Sky followed behind whilst Khana stood next to Claire, "If you'd like, we can have a duel after all this is over."

Claire softly scoffed, "Which kind of duel are we talking about?"

Claire lightly nudged Khana with her elbow as The Kyoshi Warrior's cheeks flushed red, trying to keep her composure, "The Elemental kind!"

Khana heartily laughed with Clair before leaving with the others to participate in the tournament.

Claire approached the guards a second time, "Will you be spectating, Avatar?"

Claire nodded, "Yeah."

The Police Officer let her in, waltzing up into the stands and sitting down as she took in the atmosphere, chatter filling the air whilst she gazed down at the Battleground.

Kang, Khana, and Sky looked at the Tournament spreadsheet, seeing the names of the Governors and Ty Lee on the board, "I didn't think the Governors would compete..." Kang said in surprise.

The sound of several people approaching echoed throughout the hall, "Well, of course, who do you think put it together?"

Kang, Khana and Sky turned to see the Governors and Ty Lee standing before them, the Governors in warrior style attire and Ty Lee in her Kyoshi Warrior outfit.

"Hou set this up so he can relive his Earth Rumble days," Gao explained.

Hou confidently flexed his biceps for his minimal crowd, "Yep! I was the champion thirteen times!"

"The Preliminaries seem like they're short on participants... it won't be much of a tournament with only eight people," Khana said.

Hou's proud display turning to dismay, "Jing, you sent out those invitations for the opening day, right?"

Jing nodded, "I told you I did!"

The echoes of more people filled the hall, "He even sent them to the White Lotus members!"

The eight turned to see Tenzin, Kya, Ho Tun and Shu approaching, followed by Zu and Li, "And we're taking part too!" Zu said, flexing his arms and proudly showing off his muscles.

"We're still short two participants..." Hou muttered, wincing at the thought of having to call off the tournament.

But another person came running in, surprising Kang and Khana as he came into full view, "Joseph! You're taking part too?"

Joseph came running in adorned with a pure white sleeveless shirt and golden wristbands, light grey pants and black marshal boots covered his lower body, "Ye better believe it, laddie! Being Stand-In Chief of the Water Tribe was getting quite dull..." Joseph explained, "Aye... Don't tell Unalaq I said that."

"We're still short one person..." Hou replied, looking around at everyone to see if anyone else arrived.

"What about Lin?" Kang asked.

"She's working the security," Hou replied, continuing his search.

"We could always let Claire take part!" Khana enthusiastically said.

Hou shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh before turning to Khana, "Only as a last resort if no one turns up!"

The citizens packed the stands in the Colosseum, but a spot next to Claire remained open as another white-haired woman sat next to Claire, "I see you copied my look!" Claire jested, not realising who sat next to her.

The woman turned to face Claire, her sapphire blue eyes looking into Claire's, "Where do you think you got that look from, Darling?"

Claire jumped in surprise, seeing her mother Norrak adorned in a Sky-blue robe which draped just above her knees with long flowing sleeves, navy blue pants and fluffy brown boots covering her legs.

"Mother! What are you doing here!?" Claire exclaimed, the two happily hugging.

"Your father's taking part, so I tagged along to cheer him on!"

The two released their hug and looked to each other, "Dad's participating? Well... this is going to be awkward," Claire nervously chuckled.

The fifteen participants talked to one another whilst Hou looked around, the Tournament Preliminary spots all filled except for one, until the sound of clicking hooves on the ground reverberated throughout the hall.

An officer next to the board pulled out a short-range communicator, "A final participant's shown up? Excellent! Governor Hou was getting nervous."

The officer marked down the name of the sixteenth combatant.

"Who is it?" Kang muttered, looking to where the Officer wrote, seeing the name and raising a quizzical eyebrow.

The clicking of hooves inched ever closer until a woman dressed in dark grey metal armour which covered her torso, a black robe draping to just above her knees, grey metal gauntlets covering her hands and forearms, whilst her ashen-white deer-like legs remained bare. Her eyes a blood red surrounded by inky blackness, her black hair flowed down to her shoulders, and her ears elongated into a sharp knife-like point.

The participants gawked at the woman, whilst Joseph's eyes cautiously widened.

"Hmm, I suppose I should've expected that reaction," the odd woman said, rubbing her ash-white chin, eyeing up Joseph, "ah, but you! You're different!" She pointed to Joseph.

"Mind explaining what you're doing here, elf?" Joseph firmly asked.

But the elf scoffed, "Oh, so hostile, but if it will ease your worries, I shall explain."

The elf crossed her arms as she observed the fifteen combatants, "my name is Ragna, I have lived in the four nations for three decades under the Demon Hunter Society."

Everyone raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Demon Hunter Society?" Khana asked, scratching her head.

"Demons, more commonly known as 'Dark Spirits' by the less creative minds of this world."

Khana slowly nodded as Ragna took a breath, "But several months ago I received a message from the Shadowlord. My orders were to find and retrieve the remains of a human known as Eamon."

Kang, Zu and Li hopped forward at the sound of his name, "There wasn't a whole lot of him left, so I'm afraid you may have come all this way for nothing," Zu said, defiantly crossing his beefy arms.

Ragna's eyes widened with wonder as she gazed up at Zu's mighty form before whiffling her head, "To a Primal human, it would appear that way, but I am sure you know very little about the ways of Shadow-Benders."

Ragna reached into her pocket, pulling out a familiar amulet, "Hey! That's the amulet Claire, and I found!" Kang exclaimed, pointing to it.

"This amulet contains the soul and power of the human known as Eamon, I must return to the Shadow Kingdom, and return him to my lord," Ragna explained.

The Boys worryingly watched Ragna pocket the amulet, "I understand you were his friends, but rest assured you have my word he will return safely, viðlíf mitt sver ég það,"

she reassured them, speaking a foreign tongue and placing a fist to her palm, briefly bowing to the boys.

"Are you two sure about this? It all seems very... shady," Zu whispered.

Kang and Li looked to each other, inaudibly muttering before looking to Zu, "Well... her and this... Shadowlord know what you're doing, right?" Li shrugged.

Kang nodded, "If his soul is really trapped in there, then they the only ones who can help him now."

Zu let out a heavy sigh, unfolding his arms, "I supposed you're right,"

"That still doesnae explain why ye're participating in the tournament," Joseph said, standing beside the boys.

"Why else but to fight? I have faced countless demons, but never a Primal bender," Ragna replied, looking up to Zu, "is that a worthy enough explanation, Light-bender?"

Joseph smirked, "If you lot are done, the introduction ceremony's about to begin!" Hou interjected.

The sixteen participants made their way out into the arena, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first annual Tournament of Glory!" The Announcer charismatically shouted, riling up the crowd as the Sixteen participants walked out onto the field. The afternoon sun illuminated the arena made of earth, surrounded by a large ring of water.

"And here come our combatants for the tournament! May Glory go to the strongest of these warriors!" The Announcer shouted.

The participants waved to the crowd, Claire cheering for them all whilst Norrak cheered solely for Joseph.

"The first battle is between The Goggled Dragon, Kang! And The Governor of Fire, Gao!" The Announcer shouted, each member of the crowd cheering whilst the other participants took their leave.

"Good luck, Gao!" Sheng said.

Gao and Kang stood on opposite sides of the arena, both cracking their necks and loosening their muscles.

"Get ready to fight for Glory!" The Announcer shouted.

"This won't be a challenge!" Gao taunted, preparing to fight.

"Don't let that ego be a downfall of yours!" Kang retorted, nonchalantly standing before Gao.

"Fight for Glory!"

Gao engaged Kang with a mighty roar of flame, but Kang rolled out of the way, standing back up as he watched Gao's stream of fire. The flame struck the wall of the arena, spreading up into the sky whilst Kang sat next to it, placing a fish on a stick inside the flames.

"He's, uh... cooking... He knows this is a duel, right?" The befuddled Announcer shouted.

Gao's stream of fire ceased as he quizzically looked at Kang.

"Hey! It's not fully cooked yet!" Kang complained, standing up with his fish on the stick.

But Gao unleashed several jabs of Fire at Kang, however, the Goggled Dragon began closing the gap, evading the jabs and dipping the fish in the fires.

But he frowned at the burnt, smoking fish, "Oh, great. Now it's overcooked..."

Gao leapt into the air, punching the ground and unleashing a powerful wave of flame, however, Kang leapt over the wave and threw the fish towards Gao's eyes.

Kang's fishy tactics temporarily blinded the Governor. The Goggled Dragon leapt in at Gao, rolling and punching the wind out of Gao, launching him back into the ring of water.

"And that's a ring out! Kang will go forward into the Quarter Final!" The announcer shouted.

Gao pulled himself out of the water, hearing the crowd laugh and cheer whilst Kang stood there in a perky posture.

"Your friend has quite the unique fighting style," Norrak chuckled.

Claire sunk into her seat, "Oh, you have no idea..."

Kang and Gao exited the arena whilst Jing and Ty Lee begin their entrance into the earthen pit.

"That last battle was quite unique! But now we have the Sword and Fansman, Jing! And The... Ever lovely and beautiful woman of the ages, Ty Lee... jeez, who submitted that title?" The announcer shouted.

Jing and Ty Lee stood across from each other, Ty Lee readying her fists as Jing prepared his Fan and Sword.

"I won't be going easy on you, Ty Lee!"

But Ty Lee chuckled, "You never do!"

"Fight for Glory!"

Ty Lee and Jing engaged, the Kyoshi Warrior striking at Jing's pressure points as he parried with his fan and evaded her attacks with grace.

Ty Lee's guard dropped for a moment, Jing readied his blade, lunging forward, but Ty Lee leapt out of the way, striking Jing's sword arm several times. The Governor dropped the blade as his arm drooped.

"Oh!" Ty Lee exclaimed, picking up the sword, putting it back in Jing's sheath, "There you go!"

"Ah, thank you!" Jing smiled before the two recommenced their engagement.

Jing fought with one arm and fan, using the force of Ty Lee's attacks to his advantage, landing several blows of his own and striking several of her pressure points, making Ty Lee's arm droop.

Her eyes darted from her arm to Jing, her expression becoming more miffed by the second.

"Did you think I wasn't learning during all those classes?" Jing asked, the two heartily laughing.

The two fought with their arms drooping, sweat building on their brow, but Ty Lee broke through Jing's guard, striking the pressure points on his leg, numbing the nerves as he hopped on his able leg.

"Do you concede, or do you plan on fighting on one leg?" Ty Lee smugly asked.

Jing raised his fan, closing it and hopping in at Ty Lee. But as he got close, Ty Lee struck his forehead, pulling back her hand and wincing.

"Thank you, dad!" Jing said to the sky,

The governor leapt in at Ty Lee, striking out his able leg, but to his dismay, Ty Lee evaded and struck the pressure points, gravity eventually taking its toll and dragging Jing to the ground.

"Alright, I concede now..." Jing replied

"And that's a win for Ty Lee! She'll be going on to the Quarterfinal!" The announcer shouted, every guy in the stands chanting Ty Lee's name.

"Of course, you've got a fan base!" Jing chuckled.

Ty Lee's chi-blocked arm returned to normal, "Always have!"

Ty Lee hauled Jing back into the hall whilst Ho Tun and Shu entered the Arena.

"Next up is the Avatar's Earth-bending Master, Ho Tun! And the Avatar's Fire-bending Master, Shu!" The announcer shouted.

Ho Tun and Shu stood across from each other, Shu standing with his hands inside the arms of his robes whilst Ho tun stood nonchalantly.

Shu raised his fists, "Don't go holding back now, Ho Tun!"

Ho tun kicked a boulder up into his hands, grinning at his White Lotus comrade, "Now why would I do that?"

"Fight for Glory!"

Ho Tun hurled the rock at Shu, but the Fire-Bending master deftly avoided it, inching closer to Ho Tun, the two waiting for the other to strike encircling the arena.

But circle as they might, Shu stepped on his robes, stumbling over and frantically screaming as he fell into the water ring.

The crowd fell silent whilst Ho Tun quizzically gazed at Shu.

"Uh... Ring out... Ho Tun moves onto the Quarter Final..." The Announcer nervously said.

Shu pulled himself from the water whilst Ho Tun approached to lend a hand, "You see Shu, that's why you don't fight in robes!"

Ho Tun pulled the embarrassed Shu to his feet, "Duly noted, Ho Tun..."

The two left the Arena whilst Khana and Sky entered, standing across from each other.

"Now we have the Right Hand of the Fire Lord, Khana! And The Rune Blade Warrior, Sky! ... Hopefully, neither one of them falls over!" The announcer shouted, riling up the crowd once more.

"You've got this, Khana!" Claire shouted.

Khana smiled and ogled at the Avatar before returning her attention to Sky.

"Oh, the bias!" Sky sarcastically jested, "I'll try not to embarrass you!" Sky smirked, withdrawing his rune blades.

"I was just about to say the same to you!" Khana replied, grinning and withdrawing her daggers.

"Fight for Glory!"

Khana dashed forward, the draft of her speed sweeping sand into the air, The Kyoshi Warrior leapt into the Ex-Mercenary with daggers at the ready, but as she flew, Sky rolled underneath her, intending to strike with his Rune blades.

However, Khana pushed her legs into the air, pulling an earthen pillar up to her and pressing her hands against it, flipping herself up onto her feet.

"A nimble Earth-bender... that's new," Sky said.

Khana smirked, leaping from the pillar and clashing blades with Sky. The metal ringing reverberated across the arena; the crowd sitting on the edge of their seats.

Khana leapt away, standing firm and striking up a boulder at Sky, but he jumped atop it, clanging his blades against the rocky surface. The boulder crumbled, his blades becoming imbued with the power of the earth.

"Oh... I forgot about that..." Khana muttered.

Sky grinned with glee, stabbing at the ground and shooting up blades of earth underneath Khana. But avoid as she might, the Blades persisted, pushing her near the edge of the ring.

"This looks like it might be another ring out!" The Announcer shouted.

Khana continued dodging, grimacing at Sky as the last blade shot up, intending to knock Khana out of the ring.

However, as the blade reached its limit, Khana kicked the earth blade off of the ground, pressing her feet against it and pushing down to the ground. The Kyoshi Warrior gained her balance and surfed along the earth towards Sky.

Khana shot up two pillars of Earth, but the Ex-Mercenary blocked with his runic blades, creating a dust cloud and obscuring his vision whilst Khana inched ever closer. She lunged from the earthen blade and striking Sky's abdomen and blasting him into the Ring of Water.

"And Ring out! But not the person I was expecting. Khana moves onto the Quarterfinal!" The Announcer shouted, the crowd lightly cheering, whereas Claire loudly cheered.

Khana walked over and helped Sky out of the ring of water, pulling him back onto land, "Well fought!" she said as Sky smiled.

The two left the arena whilst Ragna and Zu stepped into the fray, friendly, glaring at each other.

"For the fifth battle of the Preliminaries, we have the Earthen Whirlwind, Zu! And The Demon Hunter, Ragna!" The announcer shouted whilst the Crowd cheered and murmured.

"I hope you plan to fight fairly, Amon sure didn't when we faced him," Zu said.

"Don't worry, for you, I shall go easy," Ragna replied, smirking and raising her fists.

"Fight for Glory!"

Ragna immediately struck her fist out, opening a portal and hopping through it, confusing the bystanders.

"Uh... did she just leave?" The Announcer called out.

Zu walked out to the centre of the arena, looking around for Ragna. The air silently surrounded Zu as he observed the ground, but suddenly Ragna dropped out of the sky, her long sword poised to strike.

She landed on Zu's shoulders, however, before The Hunter could strike, Zu grappled her by the waist, the Giant's hands wrapping around her form.

He threw Ragna down onto the ground, the earth beneath his mighty hands cracking, "Now tell me, was that a Shadow Realm you just hopped into?"

"Although the proper name is Skuggi af okkar rÍki, yes, it is a Shadow Realm!" Ragna heartily replied.

"I knew it!"

Whilst Zu cried out, he freed one of his hands from Ragna, pumping it into the air.

Ragna used Zu's loosened grip against him, slipping like a snake out of The Giant's hands and landing back on her hooves. Zu grasped the ground, throwing two slabs of earth at Ragna, but a Shadow of The Hunter emerged, standing before Zu whilst the slabs passed through it.

Ragna switched places with the shadow, appearing before Zu as the earthen slabs smacked the ground. Although surprised by Ragna's trickery, the Giant stood firm as she flipped onto her hands and struck out with her deer-like legs.

But Zu pinched them between his enormous finger and thumb, "Huh, you really do have deer legs, and here I thought I was seeing things," Zu curiously checked them out.

"Yes, they make frolicking through the forests much easier," Ragna sarcastically replied.

Zu loudly laughed, freeing the Hunter from his mighty grasp as the two engaged once more.

Ragna swung her sword at Zu, but he kicked up an obelisk, trapping her sword in its stony grasp. Zu slammed his foot on the ground, jutting up a boulder at Ragna, but her body turned to shadow, the boulder phasing through her. And as she shifted, Zu kicked away the obelisk, taking Ragna's sword with it.

The Hunter returned to normal, bewilderingly staring at Zu and the earth.

"I may know little about Shadow-Benders, but I at least know when you're in that state, objects pass right through you!" Zu proudly proclaimed.

Ragna chuckled, "Ah! You are smart for someone of your stature."

The Giant scoffed, taking a firm stance and punching a fissure into earth, but Ragna leapt high into the air, landing behind Zu, however, before she could attack, Zu struck his heel up off the floor, launching a small boulder up beneath Ragna's feet, briefly crippling the Hunter. Zu swung around, wrapping her in his beefy arm, earth forming around the Giant's arm and Hunter's body.

Zu mercilessly slammed his earth-clad arm and Ragna into the ground, the earth smashing as the Hunter groaned, her vision blurring. Zu stood seemingly triumphant.

"It looks like The Demon Hunter's met her match!" The announcer shouted.

But Ragna outstretched her palm at Zu's feet, opening a portal beneath him.

Zu fell in, briefly shrieking and swinging his hand up, unleashing a shock-wave of earth under Ragna, launching her across the ground. The portal closed, reopening out of the bounds of the arena.

Both Zu and Ragna landed outside the arena, the crowd falling silent, the announcer stammering within his booth.

"Uh, double... ring out... I guess it's a tie!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd murmured, "Hey announcer! What happens if there's a tie?"

"I'll have to take that up with Governor Hou! For now, let's move on with our next bout!" The announcer shouted.

Zu stood up, dusting himself off whilst Ragna did the same, "That battle was quite lively, Giant."

Zu chuckled, "Likewise, short stack,"

The two smiled, sauntering off the arena floor whilst Hou and Sheng walked out, standing across from each other as Hou amped himself up.

"And now, making a return from his Earth Rumble days, Thirteen Time Champion! The Glorious Hou Beifong!" The Announcer shouted, the crowd cheering louder than they'd cheered before.

"And The Governor of Water, Sheng!"

"Of course, you get a crowd riled up and I almost get forgotten about!" Sheng said, shaking his head.

Hou took a firm stance, "Win a tournament thirteen times in a row, then maybe people will be excited to see you!"

"Fight for Glory!"

Without hesitation, Hou kicked up a massive wave of earth, shaking the very foundations of the Colosseum and throwing Sheng off his balance. The Glorious Governor leapt into the air, stretching out his palm and slamming the side of his hand on the ground, splitting the earth between him and Sheng. The water-bending Governor fell in the hole as Hou quickly clenched his fist, encasing Sheng neck-deep in the earth.

"... I think I should concede," Sheng sheepishly said.

"And to no surprise, The Glorious Hou Beifong moves onto the Quarterfinal!" The announcer shouted, the crowd roaring with appraisal.

Hou walked over and lightly launched Sheng out of the earth, the two walking out of the Arena.

Joseph and Li walked out into the Arena, their heads held high as they stood across from each other

"For the penultimate round, we have The Light-bearer, Joseph! And The Man of Four Souls, Li!" The Announcer shouted, the Crowd's excitement rising whilst Norrak jumped up and thrust her fists in the air, "Kick him into the ground, Jo-Jo!" She cheered.

Joseph scrunched up like a turtle whilst Claire inched back from her mother, watching her cheer on Joseph.

Li smirked, "I don't know you all that well, but do your best!"

"Likewise!" Joseph replied

"Fight for Glory!"

Li pulled the water up from the ring, blasting it at Joseph as he formed a barrier of light. The water fizzled out into steam, clouding Joseph's vision, but Li leapt in, switching to Gai as he carried a giant block of earth over his head.

"Crafty!" Joseph shouted.

The Light-bender unleashed a ball of dazzling light, blinding Gai, his grip loosening on the earth block.

Joseph rolled under Gai, watching him fall to the ground, and as he fell into range, Joseph formed a small ball of light on the tips of his fingers, clasping his hands together and striking his finger at Gai, assaulting his rear, and stopping the Earth-Bender mid-air.

The crowd fell silent, "This is an... odd technique," The announcer said.

But as the silence loomed, Gai let out a girlish screech of pain, clasping his buttocks and running back towards the hall.

"An odd way to end a battle, but it seems Joseph is moving onto the Quarterfinal!" The Announcer shouted, Norrak cheering whilst the crowd giggled.

Joseph exited the arena whilst Kya and Tenzin walked out into the Arena, both glaring to one another.

"And now for the last round of the Preliminaries, The children of Avatar Aang himself, Tenzin and Kya!" The announcer shouted, the crowd oohing and cheering.

"Time to see just how well Dad taught you!" Kya taunted.

"And how well mother taught you!"

"Fight. For. GLORY!" The announcer shouted.

Tenzin formed a pin-wheel of Air around himself whilst Kya formed a water pin-wheel.

The two charged into one another, their elements colliding and dissipating, the two deftly floating around one another. Kya blasted a torrent of water at Tenzin, but he countered with a howling gust of wind, the elements smashed together and spraying the bystanders.

Kya pulled the water from the ring, forming a spiral of water around herself and gracefully flicking her wrists at Tenzin, unleashing bullets of Ice, but the Air-Bender deftly evaded, closing the gap between the two.

Kya formed the water ring into tendril extensions of her body, striking out at Tenzin, intending to latch onto him, however, The Air Nomad launched himself from the ground, floating over Kya's head, the two gazing at each other as he flew.

Tenzin unleashed a powerful blast of air from his feet as Kya formed a water barrier between her and the attack, but the Air blew it away, knocking Kya down.

Tenzin landed as Kya quickly picked herself back up, pulling the water from the ground into a thin blade of ice attached to a tendril of water, slashing at Tenzin from afar, but try as she might, Tenzin remained untouchable inching ever closer to her with his superior bending abilities, sweeping his leg along the ground and striking Kya off-balance.

Tenzin deftly floated upwards, kicking his feet out and unleashing a mighty roar of wind from below the stumbling Kya, throwing her into the air and into the water ring.

"And that's a ring out! Tenzin moves onto the Quarter Final!" The announcer shouted.

Tenzin walked over to Kya, offering her a hand out of the water, but she pushed him away, using the water in the ring to carry herself away.

Tenzin looked on with a slanted gaze, shaking his head before leaving the arena.

"That's all for today, Ladies and Gentlemen! Be sure to come back tomorrow to see our Preliminary victors face off against one another!" The announcer shouted, the spectators leaving their seats.

The remaining combatants left to rest for the day ahead, eager to compete in the Quarter Finals.


	7. The Glorious Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Annual Tournament of Glory continues, who will be the final round fighters? And who will suffer defeat?

The Preliminary victors stood within the halls, the stands within the Colosseum filled with spectators and the defeated combatants of the preliminaries along with Claire and her mother Norrak.

The afternoon sun illuminated the battleground, the crowd murmuring whilst the scent of food filled the air, "Welcome Back! To the First annual Tournament of Glory! Our first battle of the day is between The Goggled Dragon, Kang! And The Avatar's Earth-bending Master, Ho Tun!" The announcer shouted, riling up the crowd.

Claire inched forward in her seat, getting a splendid view of the arena, whilst Kang and Ho Tun stood across from each other, heartily glaring.

"Do you have any idea why Tenzin, Kya and Katara don't like you?" Ho Tun asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Not a clue!" Kang lied, nonchalantly stretching his arms out.

"Fight for Glory!"

Ho Tun assumed a firm stance, but Kang laid down on the floor, soaking up the rays of the sun.

Ho Tun quizzically stared, "He said fight, not rest!"

Ho tun kicked the ground, shooting Kang into the air, but as the Goggled Dragon flew upwards, he blasted fire from his feet, flicking himself around and slashing his arms down, unleashing a cross of Fire at Ho Tun.

Ho Tun swiftly raised a wall of earth between him and the Fire, the wall partially crumbling as the fire collided, but Ho Tun blasted segments of the wall at Kang, however, the Goggled Dragon hopped on top of the Earthen slabs as they flew at him, quickly closing the gap between himself and Ho Tun.

The Master fired out the final slab, but Kang leapt in front of him, sweeping the Ho Tun's legs out from under him and rolling him into the water ring.

"That's a Ring out! Kang moves onto the Semi-Final!" The announcer shouted, the crowd murmuring and cheering, watching Kang perkily stand over the Master.

"Your friend is nimble for his age," Norrak said.

But Claire perplexingly looked at her, "His age? I think he's only in his early thirties!"

But Li who sat next to her cleared his throat, grasping the Avatar's attention, "He's actually forty-five."

The Surprised Avatar silently stared at him before turning her gaze back to Kang, "Wow-"

Kang and Ho Tun left the arena whilst Ty Lee and Khana stepped out onto the field of battle, the scent of fire filling the air as they stood across from each other.

"And now we have The Right hand of The Fire Lord, Khana! Against The Ever Lovely and Beautiful Woman of the Ages, Ty Lee... seriously what a mouthful!" The announcer shouted, the crowd going wild for Ty Lee whilst Claire cheered on Khana.

"I never dreamed I'd fight against you properly, Master Ty Lee," Khana said, stretching her arm across her chest.

"Just because you were my student doesn't mean I'm going easy on you!" Ty Lee perkily replied.

"Fight for Glory!"

Khana kicked the earth up in front of her, surfing along it towards Ty Lee, but the Kyoshi Warrior waited for her student to come closer, leaping to the side and aiming for the pressure points on Khana's arms.

But to Ty Lee's surprise, Khana wrapped her arm in earth, rendering Ty Lee's chi-blocking ineffective. Khana leapt from the earth and struck several pressure points on her Master's arm, forcing it to droop, Khana and her happily glaring at each other.

Ty Lee struck out with her feet, aiming for Khana's pressure points, but the Kyoshi Warrior evaded her master's attacks, awaiting an opening in her guard.

Ty Lee struck out with her able arm, but Khana bound it in earth leaving her torso wide open. She swiftly struck Ty Lee's abdomen and sternum in quick succession, breaking away the earth and chi-blocking her able arm, finishing by sweeping her legs and using the ground to carry her off into the ring of water.

"That's a Ring Out! Khana moves onto the Semi-Final!" The announcer shouted, but the crowd murmured and booed at Khana's victory.

Khana looked to the crowd, seeing Li, Norrak and Claire praise her, a smile breaking over the Kyoshi Warrior's face before she turned her attention to Ty Lee, "Are you okay, Master Ty Lee?"

Khana helped her from the Water Ring, the Kyoshi Warrior drenched from head to toe, "I'm a better teacher than I thought!"

Ty Lee heartily chuckled as Khana carried her out. Joseph, Zu and Ragna stepped into the arena.

"Now we're in for a special fight! Due to the tie between Zu and Ragna, the two must team up to take down the Light-bearer, Joseph!" The announcer shouted, the crowd oohing and cheering, watching the three stand across from one other.

"Two on one's a wee bit unfair, don't ye think?" Joseph shouted, flexing his arms out.

"You are correct, Light-bearer! But fret not, for we're giving you the choice to pick your partner!" The announcer shouted.

Joseph looked around, placing a hand to his chin as he smirked, "I can choose... anyone?"

"Uh, yes, anyone," The announcer awkwardly called back.

Joseph turned to Claire, "Hey, Claire! Get down here!"

The crowd murmured, Claire's eyes darting around whilst the announcer stammered, "The Avatar? Don't you think _that's_ a little unfair!?"

Joseph pointed to him, "Hey, ye said _anyone,_ and my daughter just happens to be anyone!"

The crowd's murmuring intensified, but Claire stood up, "How about this! I'll just use one of my elements! And no Avatar State!"

The announcer hummed, "Well... that sounds fine by me! The Avatar joins the fray!"

Claire leapt into the arena with a gust of wind, gracefully landing beside Joseph, Ragna's eyes widening, "Ah! The Avatar!"

Ragna bowed to her whilst Claire looked to her father, "I take it she's an elf?"

Joseph nodded, "And Demon Hunter. In fact, our society was founded some five hundred years ago after the untimely death of a past life of yours," Ragna explained.

Claire squinted her eyes at the Demon Hunter, "Demon Hunter..." she muttered, pondering to herself, "Hey! You haven't been to Kyoshi Island recently, have you?"

Ragna raised a bemused eyebrow, thinking to herself, but Zu leaned in, "Kyoshi Island's to the south, crescent-shaped shoreline, often used by the Avatar Aang as a Holiday Rendezvous," He explained.

Ragna clicked her fingers, "Yes, Demons and Pirates were a common enemy in that area, why do you ask?"

"Well... there was some... odd black mass pulsating with purple steam. Do you know anything about that?" Claire explained.

Ragna's eyes widened, "it would appear one of our hunters had been sloppy," She clenched her fists, taking a deep breath before smiling at the Avatar, "I thank you for informing me, Avatar."

"If you two are done chatting, it's time to Fight for Glory!"

Zu stomped the ground, punching a boulder up and at Claire, but the Avatar deftly leapt over it, bending up the surrounding water, and spiralling through the air, unleashing a bullet wave of water at the Giant whilst Joseph unleashed a pinpoint beam of light at the water.

The light refracted off the water, blinding Ragna and Zu, the bullets mercilessly striking Zu's massive form, stinging his skin, but he stood fast against the father, daughter duo.

Ragna fled into the Shadow Realm, reappearing before Claire as she landed, recklessly striking the Avatar's gut.

Joseph tried to intervene, but Zu shifted the ground beneath the Light-bearer, pulling him in whilst the Hunter and Avatar fought.

Zu swung his beefy arms at Joseph as he effortlessly dodged the slow swinging fists of the Giant, leaping back and conjuring a light sphere, launching it at Zu, but the Giant shifted to the side, the sphere flying passed him.

But Claire noticed its flight away from Zu, quickly kicking Ragna away before pulling the surrounding water up into the air, forming a sheen of ice in the light ball's path.

The light bounced off the sheen, sending it back at Zu and striking the Giant's head, knocking him off balance. Joseph let loose a flash of blinding light from his palms, blinding Zu as Ragna fled into the Shadow Realm, but Claire latched on, giving chase through the desaturated space.

The Hunter and Avatar reappeared above Zu, landing beside him, their vibrations surging along the ground. Zu smirked, swinging his fist and smacking Claire away back to her seat.

"And the Avatar's ringed out! But Joseph's not down yet!" The announcer shouted.

Claire's head loosely swung, her vision dazed, "Oh my! Are you alright honey!?" Norrak asked.

Claire tried to get control of her swaying head, "My head feels like a Fire Nation War drum, and the battle did not go in the Fire Lord's favour." she groaned.

Ragna and the now unblinded Zu fought against Joseph, the Hunter's blade swinging and slashing at Joseph whilst fists and rocks flew from the Giant.

The relentless assault pushed the evasive Joseph towards the water ring, the Light-bearer teetering on the edge of the water ring, and as Ragna and Zu swung their last strike, Joseph vanished.

The baffled duo looked around whilst they stood before the water ring.

"Yoo-hoo!" Joseph whistled.

The duo turned to realize the light-bearer stood with his light illuminated palm outstretched, "Curse his Light-bender trickery!" Ragna grumbled.

A massive beam of light erupted from Joseph's hand, blasting Ragna and Zu out of the ring.

"Zu and Ragna are ringed out again! Unlucky for our duo, but that means Joseph moves onto the Semi-Final!" The announcer shouted as Joseph walked over to the duo.

"Mind explaining what that was?" Zu asked, rubbing his bruised head.

"As yer Hunter friend said, Light-bender trickery!" Joseph replied.

Zu rolled his eyes. The three took their leave from the Arena whilst Hou and Tenzin entered.

"For the last round of the Quarterfinal, we have The Glorious, Hou Beifong! And The Untouchable, Tenzin!" The announcer shouted, the crowd cheering with exhilaration.

"You finally picked a proper title?" Hou asked.

"After my battle with Kya, some citizens recommended it, I figured it suited!" Tenzin replied.

Hou twirled his moustache, assuming firm stance against the Air-Bender, "You won't be untouchable for long."

"Fight. For. GLORY!"

Tenzin immediately released a howling gale. However, Hou raised an earthen wall, shielding himself from the oncoming gale before perking his head out, "If I knew it was going to be this breezy, I would've packed my fluffy coat!"

The Air Nomad unleashed several heavy slashes of air at Hou, however, The Glorious Governor used the earth beneath him to slide back and forth between the air slashes, leaping over them whilst Tenzin attempted to close the gap.

Tenzin flipped onto his hands, unleashing a blast of air from the balls of his feet, but Hou assumed a firm stance, taking the gust head-on and stomping his foot on the ground, flexing his arms, the gust lightly deafening his ears.

Hou split the ground beneath Tenzin, forcing the Air nomad to fall into the Hou-made gorge, but Tenzin swiftly launched himself from it, flying into the air and flipping around to face Hou, kicking out and unleashing a mighty roar of air.

Hou scooted along the ground towards Tenzin, launching himself up towards the Air-nomad, shattering the ground as the two flew upwards.

Hou grasped Tenzin's leg, plummeting back down and slamming him into the earth, embedding the Air Nomad partway in it.

However, the smashing landing sent a tremor up Hou's legs as he winced in pain, "Curse you old age..."

Hou kept Tenzin restrained and try as he might: Tenzin could not break free from Hou's earthy grasp.

"I guess I concede..." Tenzin disapprovingly said.

"And Hou Beifong moves onto the Semi-Final!" The announcer shouted, the crowd cheering.

Hou broke the earth away around Tenzin before helping him up from the ground, "You fought well!" he said with a smile.

"And you," Tenzin replied.

The two ventured out of the Arena, "Be sure to come back tomorrow for the Semi-Final, folks!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd dispersed whilst Claire and the others ventured down into the hall where Kang, Joseph, Khana and Hou stood together.

"Tomorrow's going to be an interesting battle... my Dad fighting against one of my friends," Claire shivered.

"Donae worry, he'll live!" Joseph said, heartily laughing as he patted Kang on the back.

Hou turned to Khana, both of them friendly, glaring at each other, "I've never fought a Kyoshi Warrior before, I hope your reputation doesn't precede you!" Hou said with a cheeky smirk.

"And I've never fought a thirteen-time champion turned Governor," Khana replied, crossing her arms, the two forming a somewhat friendly rivalry.

The other victors of the Quarterfinal rested for the night, awaiting the Semi-Final.

The Victors of the Quarterfinal waited for their moment to step out on to the arena, the crowd murmuring and chattering whilst Claire, her mother and the previously defeated participants sat in the stands with the sun high above the arena grounds.

"Welcome Back to the Tournament of Glory! Only four participants remain, and only two can go forward into the Final! Up first we have: The Goggled Dragon, Kang! And the Light-bearer, Joseph!" The announcer shouted, the crowd getting riled up as the two walked out into the arena.

Norrak cheered for Joseph whilst Li and Sky cheered for Kang, but Claire looked to them out of her peripheral vision, unsure who to cheer for.

"Well Kang, ye're probably the first person outside of the Bright Empire to kill a Shadow-Bender. Now I'm curious to see if ye can beat a Light-Bender!" Joseph confidently said.

"Just don't lose your head if I win," Kang replied with a brief smirk.

"Fight for Glory!"

Joseph unleashed a sphere of dazzling light, stunning every unprepared bystander, but leaving Kang unaffected by its harsh shine.

Joseph conjured several spheres of light in his hands, launching them at Kang. However, he dodged all the oncoming attacks, ducking and leaping from side to side.

Joseph looked at him with a perplexed raised eyebrow, "Hang on a wee second there, how are ye still able to see?"

But Kang didn't reply, he simply tapped his goggles, softly chuckling to himself. Joseph's eyes widened before laughing to himself.

Kang unleashed several fast fire jabs at Joseph, followed by kicking out a crescent of flame, but Joseph deftly avoided, striking out his hands and ensnaring Kang in chains of light, restraining his arms and legs. The Goggled Dragon fell to the ground with seemingly no escape.

"Good luck getting out of this!" Joseph chuckled as Kang observed the chains, thinking to himself as he assessed them.

"Woo! That's my Jo-Jo!" Norrak cheered, leaping up and pumping her fists in the air.

But as she did, something fell from her robe, the rustling of paper catching Claire's attention, "Oh, you dropped thi-" She looked to the cover, her voice croaking whilst everyone else looked over her shoulder, looking at a lean scantly clad man on the cover with the title popping out at the reader.

Norrak stood frozen in her cheering posture, the humming of Zu pounding against her eardrums, "'The Koala sheep's Eye - Beefcake edition'... Ah, brings back memories of my modelling days," the Giant said.

Li disturbingly looked to his friend, "Dude, seriously?"

"What? I had to pay for Metal-bending tuition somehow, the Chief's rates weren't cheap."

Claire and Norrak remained silent, the murmuring of the crowd deafening against their eardrums.

"Mother... why do you have this?" Claire asked, looking up to the frozen Norrak.

"Um... I read them for the Articles, darling!" Norrak replied, her arms slowly lowering back down.

Claire opened the magazine, flipping through to see pages had been cleanly cut out, "Ah, what a surprise... the Articles," She said, turning the pages to Norrak, "Have been cut out."

"Well, miss... it would seem you've been caught red-handed," Zu said.

Norrak turned back to her daughter, her face flushed red. She sat back down as Claire handed the manly magazine back to her, "Please don't tell your father," she hid the magazine back in robes.

"You know what... you, me and laddie down there need to have a chat," Claire replied.

The rest of the crowd sat on the edge of their seats whilst Kang thought of a theory in his head, snapping his fingers.

Joseph raised a sceptical eyebrow, watching Kang flick his wrist at the ground, unleashing a small puff of flames and launching the Goggled Dragon back to his feet.

Joseph went to tighten the chains, but with a thrust of Kang's hips, the Goggled Dragon let loose a fireball from his crotch. The light-bender grimaced, rolling to his side and freeing Kang of his radiant binds.

"Crivens, how vulgar..." Joseph muttered, The sounds of laughter and palms slapping foreheads reverberating throughout the arena.

"Trust Kang to come up with something like that," Zu laughed whilst Claire giggled and shook her head.

Kang hopped on the spot, flexing his freed limbs and unleashing a crescent of fire, swiftly followed by a flaming stream, but Joseph conjured a barrier of light before him, nullifying the fire.

But the Goggled Dragon took a deep breath, pushing his fist out further, the fire stream intensifying and pushing Joseph back, but nevertheless, he kept the barrier up.

The stream of fire ceased and Joseph dropped the barrier, intending to recommence the battle, "That's a Ring out! Kang moves onto the Final!" The announcer shouted.

Joseph looked up to them, then down to his feet, seeing Kang had pushed him outside the water ring.

"Huh... not how I intended to win that one-" Kang muttered.

"Aye, not how I intended to lose either-" Joseph replied, smirking and standing tall as he walked up to Kang, "We'll have to have a proper duel sometime!"

Joseph patted his shoulder, "Indeed!" Kang replied, smiling before the two left the arena.

Khana and Hou stepped out into the Arena, standing across and friendly, glaring at each other.

"And for the last round of the Semi-Final, we have The Glorious, Hou Beifong! And The Right hand of the Fire Lord, Khana!" The announcer shouted, the crowd cheering for Hou whilst Claire and her friends cheered for Khana.

"Of course everyone except my friends are on your side," Khana said, dishearteningly smirked.

"The support of a few friends is better than the support of a hundred strangers," Hou smiled.

"Fight. For. GLORY!"

Hou flipped into the air, smashing his heel on the ground, bringing earthen discs up before him, surprising the Kyoshi Warrior as he began shooting them out like bullets.

Khana rolled and leapt over the discs, smashing through several of them before the final disc glanced her arm.

Khana winced and grasped her arm as she fell to the ground, "Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark!" The announcer shouted.

Khana stood back up, lightly squeezing the impact area, "Not broken... miraculously."

Khana glared at Hou, pulling out one of her daggers and hurling it at him, but Hou struck up a pillar of earth as the dagger came close, striking it up into the air.

However, as it flew, Khana outstretched her hand, bending a piece of earth attached to the dagger's handle and sending it back down at the Glorious Governor, catching him by surprise as it impaled his leg. Hou winced and clasped his wound whilst Khana smirked.

Khana closed the gap between her and Hou, taking a sturdy stance and striking her fist out, erecting a spike of earth in Hou's direction, but he leapt to the side, pulling the dagger from his leg and throwing it back at Khana.

However, she caught it, sheathing it before Hou slammed his foot on the ground, shaking the earth, making Khana lose her balance as the foundations of the Colosseum shook.

Hou pulled several large boulders to his side, each orbiting around him like planets to the sun, veins popped out along his arms, but despite his strained, he blasted them out one after another at the unbalanced Khana.

The first one she dodged, leaping in the air, but the second one caught her leg, spinning her around as the third one struck her back, smashing her through the air and onto the ground.

The fourth and final boulder flew at her, looming over the wounded Kyoshi Warrior, but Hou broke it up into slender stalagmites, stabbing them into precise locations around Khana, completely restraining her.

The stubborn Kyoshi Warrior tried to move but realised it movement had become impossible, "I guess I concede..." she rested her head on the ground.

"And with that, Hou Beifong moves onto the Final!" The announcer shouted, the crowd cheering.

Hou released Khana from the Stalagmite prison, "I have to say, redirecting your dagger by using a chunk of earth in the handle is a crafty idea."

"Came up with the idea myself," Khana smirked, standing up and helping Hou out of the arena.

"Tomorrow will be the last round of the Tournament of Glory! Be sure to come back to see the conclusion!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd dispersed along with Claire and her friends, who made their way down into the hall.

A water-bender healed Hou's leg whilst Khana, Joseph and Kang stood around speaking to one another.

"The final's going to be interesting: fighting against Lin's brother and all," Zu worryingly said as he Claire and the others approached.

"It will be!"

The sound of boots smacking against the earthy floor reverberated across the hall as everyone looked around to see Lin approaching.

"Hi, Lin!" Kang smiled.

"Hi, Kang!" Lin affectionately smiled.

"So, Lin. Who do you think's going to win? Your brother or Kang?" Zu asked, crossing his arms.

Lin hummed as she looked to Kang and her brother, "I think that depends on whether Kang takes it seriously."

"I took every fight seriously!" Kang replied, miffed by her assertions.

"First, I can tell that was a lie. Second, you started cooking a fish in your first fight and then tried taking a nap in the second fight," Lin firmly replied.

Kang, Zu and Li all scrunched up, "Oh, you were watching?" Kang sheepishly asked.

Lin nodded with a steely gaze, "Just your fights, I was curious to see how you'd perform," she smirked.

Kang's cheeks flushed red, "Well! I hope I put on a good show tomorrow then!" he uncomfortably grinned, " _If I knew she was watching, to begin with, I would've taken those fights seriously,"_ he thought, internally grimacing.

"Anyway, good luck with your fight tomorrow!" Lin said, patting the mad inventor on the shoulder before returning to her duties.

Claire and Norrak walked over to Joseph and Khana, exchanging pleasantries with Kang, Zu, Li and Sky. The three Governors and the White Lotus conversed amongst themselves in the background.

"Are you two all right?" Claire asked, worryingly looking to them both.

"Mostly just wounded pride for me, of all the ways to lose: a ring out..." Joseph replied, dismally looking to the ground.

But Norrak patted him on the shoulder and gave him a hearty smile, "You haven't fought for a long time, Joseph. You did well to get where you did!"

A smile broke over the Light-Bender's face as Khana turned to Claire, clutching her wounded arm, "As for me, well... I forgot how much getting hit by boulders hurt."

Khana winced at her arm, but Claire pulled a blob of water from her satchel, forming it around her hand, "I might be able to help dull the pain."

Claire placed her watery hand against Khana's wounded areas, the water gleaming with healing light. Khana smiled, lightly blushing as Joseph and Norrak observed them, inaudibly whispering to each other whilst Claire healed Khana's Arm, leg and back.

"That's much better! Thank you, Claire!" Khana replied, affectionately smiling.

"Glad I could help!"

Joseph signalled Zu to distract Claire for a moment, making the Giant curiously looked at him, then to Claire, "Avatar! Can you come here for a moment?"

Zu's call caught the perplexed Claire's attention, walking over to him as Joseph tapped Khana on her Pauldron, grasping the Kyoshi Warrior's attention, "Yes?" she curiously looked to both of them.

Claire stood before Zu, looking up at him, with her hands to her hips, "What do you need?"

"Well... Kang and I were wondering if those Light chain thingies your dad does leave any kind of long-lasting effects that might need healing?" Zu asked, quickly improvising a way to distract Claire.

"Oh, not that I know of, but I can give Kang a check over if he wants one," Claire replied, bending the water onto her hands.

Kang looked down his shirt and arms, checking for any leftover markings, "I feel fine... I don't think they did anything, at least not as far as I'm aware!"

Joseph raised an 'OK' sign to him as Claire put the water back in her satchel, venturing back over to her parents and Khana.

The Kyoshi Warrior smiled from ear to ear, Joseph and Norrak looking to the two of them with giddy smirks, "Why do I feel like I missed something?" Claire asked.

"We just had a wee chat with your friend is all," Joseph replied.

But before Joseph could speak again, Claire clicked her fingers, "That reminds me! We need to talk!"

Joseph's eyes darting to a red-faced Norrak and her daughter, "About... what?"

"During your fight with Kang, Mother dropped a certain... magazine," Claire explained.

Joseph turned his wide-eyed grin to Norrak, his mouth hanging ajar. Norrak too turned to him, knowing the look in his eyes, "YOU OWN ONE TOO!?" They exclaimed in unison, catching the attention of the tournament participants.

"Yes! You both own pervy magazines with the articles cut out!" Claire replied, staring at her parents.

But their wide-eyed disbelieve turned to giggling, the couple doubling over with laughter. Claire raised a bemused eyebrow to the two, as did Khana, "You're laughing? You've both been... arguably disloyal to each other and you're..." Claire turned to Khana, but the Kyoshi Warrior shrugged.

"Ye see, lassie. We might both find the people in those magazines attractive, but they just eye candy for us," Joseph explained.

"Just because we find other people's physique attractive doesn't mean we love each other any less," Norrak replied, resting her head on Joseph's chest, dreamily staring into his eyes, "I wouldn't replace this man for anyone."

Joseph smiled, a tear streaking from his eye, "Aye, nothing beats being with someone ye truly love."

Claire stood taken aback whilst Khana turned her affectionate gaze to Claire, smiling as the other arena participants watched, Zu and Ty Lee awing at the couple.

"Well... I... am very lost for words now," Claire said, looking to the ground.

But as she did, Khana nudged her, "Perhaps an apology?"

"Och, there's no need to apologies, the poor lass didnae know about all this 'til recently," Joseph replied, slapping his hands together, "Now, how about we go find somewhere to eat!"

The couple, Claire and Khana left the arena, going out into the city whilst Kang and Hou returned to their homes, resting for their battle tomorrow.


	8. The Glorious Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang and Hou face off in the Final round of the Tournament, but who shall stand victorious?

Kang and Hou stood in the Arena, the water ring dried up and covered over with earth, the stands of the Colosseum packed with fans of Hou and Kang alike, cheering for them both, along with Claire and her allies all cheering on Kang and the Governors cheering for Hou.

Lin stood atop a balcony, looking down upon the two as the heat of the sun cloaked the Arena, "We have finally arrived at the Last Round! The Goggled Dragon, Kang! Against The Glorious, Hou Beifong!" The Announcer shouted, riling up the crowd.

Kang looked up to Lin, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of her gazing back at him, nonchalantly waving to her as she waved back.

Hou lightly hopped side to side, psyching himself up for the fight, "Well, Kang. I don't know if you made it here by sheer skill or sheer luck, but you won't get passed me!"

"And what makes you so sure, Mr Glorious?" Kang mockingly asked, crossing his arms and slumping back in his posture.

"Because I'm the Son of The World's Greatest Earth-bender!" Hou proudly proclaimed, pumping his fist into the sky.

The crowd cheered his name whilst Lin buried her face in her hands, grimacing at his statement.

Kang glared back, taking in a deep breath as he prepared to fight.

"FIGHT. FOR. GLORY~!"

Hou smashed his feet into the ground, tearing up several giant slabs from the ground and slowly launching them one after another at Kang, but the Goggled Dragon deftly leapt under and over them, the slabs rocking and smacking the Colosseum walls.

Kang unleashed a stream of fire at Hou, but The Glorious Governor erected two walls of earth, forking the flames off to his side, And as the flames ceased Hou picked up the Walls with each hand, swinging them around his body and hurling them at Kang.

The Goggled Dragon shrieked, frantically leaping out of the way as the earthen walls shattered around him, and as Kang attempted to regain his balance, Hou struck his foot out on the floor, splitting the ground between Kang's legs, spreading the gouged earth.

But to his surprise, instead of falling in, Kang's legs straightened out into a split. The Goggled Dragon yowled in agony whilst the entire crowd and Lin winced.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt..." The announcer shouted, looking away

Hou scoffed, "As expected, you did just get through this by luck!"

Kang tried getting over the pain, his tender legs shaking as Hou punched up an earthen pillar from the gorge, aimed directly at Kang's chest.

But the Goggled Dragon ejected a burst of flame from his foot, pushing him away from the pillar and out of his painful split. Kang twisted around and kicked out a fireball, but Hou raised a wall between him and the fireball, punching out segments of the wall at Kang.

Sweat grew on the Goggled Dragon's brow as he frantically dodged the small boulders, inevitably being struck and thrown to the ground.

"Damn it, Kang," Lin muttered, gritting her teeth and rolling her fists.

Kang lay on the ground, coughing up a small puddle of blood as he tried to force himself back up, Lin instinctively jolted forward as did Kang's friends, but all they could do was look on.

Hou stood tall, confidently crossing his arms, "You can always concede, Kang!"

But despite the pain, Kang rose back up, glaring at Hou and spitting out a glob of blood, slowly regaining control of his breathing, "I'm not giving up, I won't disappoint her again..."

Kang clenched his fists, standing tall whilst Hou glance up to Lin, scoffing as he looked back to Kang, "You're committing this much for Lin?"

"No!" Kang growled, raising his open palms.

Hou raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Then... who?"

Kang hopped and spun around, stretching his arm out and unleashing a mighty flaming roar.

Hou's eyes widened, quickly raising a wall, but the earth crumbled at the sheer force of the flames. The crowd and Lin aweing at Kang, but Claire simply smirked.

As the fire stopped, Hou looked at the singed hair on his arms, staring at Kang with perplexed worry, his lips quivering, eyes shaking, "Where did that come from?"

Kang began charged in, ignoring the pain as Hou struck up a pillar of earth, but Kang used the rising pillar as leverage to launch himself into the air, gliding and descending to the centre of the arena, unleashing a mighty cry as he slammed his fist into the ground, letting loose an almighty shock-wave of Fire.

Hou quickly leapt up on a high platform, the raging red flames roaring passed him, his pillar crumbling beneath him.

Kang took a steadfast stance, swirling his arms around his body, lightning crackling along his fingers as he brought them before him, outstretching his palms, and releasing an indomitable electrified flame.

Hou leapt to the side, sweat breaking on his brow at the violent heat of the Fire and Lightning.

Hou finally retaliated, unleashing waves of earthen discs at Kang, but the Goggled Dragon deftly weaved through them, spiralling through the air, ducking and spinning on the ground.

Tenzin raised a sceptical eyebrow before leaning down towards Claire, "Your friend... it's as if he's moving like an Air-bender."

"Yeah... no kidding."

Li inched over to the two, Kaz taking over in the process as he smugly grinned, "I taught him those moves."

Tenzin raised a perplexed Eyebrow whilst Ho Tun nodded with his hand to his chin, "And his stance earlier was kinda... Earth-bender-y..."

Kang conjured two whips of fire into his hands, lashing at Hou from afar, but the Glorious Governor dodged and blocked his lashings before concealing himself within an armour of earth.

Hou mercilessly charged in at Kang, smacking the Goggled Dragon to the other side of the arena before leaping back to his side, studying Kang with his fists at the ready

Kang's vision blurred as he stumbled up, getting on one foot but falling back onto his stomach.

"Could this be it for Kang? Will he concede? Or will he blackout?" The announcer asked, the crowd murmuring and watching Kang with an intense gaze.

"Come on, buddy..." Zu mumbled, his arms shaking as he watched.

Kang punched the ground, gritting his teeth and standing back up, rising once more, his breath shaking, the taste of blood filling his mouth, his body trembling all over.

"You are one persistent Fire-bender..." Hou said, the crowd looking to both Kang and Hou.

An uneasy silence loomed over the arena, "Just stand down, Kang..." Lin muttered.

Kang slowly regained control of his breathing, looking down to his hand, rolling his fingers before looking to Hou with intense slanted eyebrows.

"I'll be as gentle as possible, Lin," Hou muttered, outstretching his arms and flexing his fingers.

The ground beneath them shook, the earth cracking all around, but Kang stood tall, taking in a long deep breath and closing his eyes, assuming a shoulder-length stance, flexing his arms, his fingers curling as he took in several deep breaths.

"This looks like it could be the deciding attack!" The announcer shouted, the Crowd cowering in wonder at the two.

"Do you have any idea what Kang's going to do?" Khana asked Zu and Li.

"Not a clue," Zu replied.

"Not the foggiest," Kaz replied, his eye twitching.

"Me neither," Li replied, his eye twitching again.

"Same here," Gai replied, his eye twitching once more.

"I, too, do not know what's going on," Kane replied, his eye twitching a final time.

Kang continued his breathing, Red flames swirling around him in a circle, slowly spiralling around his body, growing bigger with each breath. Hou formed an arsenal of bullet sized rocks around him.

The fire continued spiralling upwards, taking a form, Two prongs emerged from the spiralling fire whilst the centre flame elongated, the two prongs took the shape of Dragon wings whereas the centre flame took the shape of a dragon's head.

The Crimson flames roared around Kang, the mad inventor reaching for his goggles, "I know what I did is unforgivable... but I hope I can make you proud just this once."

Kang removed his goggles, placing them around his neck as a tear streaked from his eye.

Zu gasped, the vibrations of Kang's actions surging through the Arena. Li looked to the Giant as he looked to his friend, uneasily nodding before returning their gaze to the ensuing fight.

The Crimson Dragon fire flexed its wings, flicking Azure embers out, elegantly fluttering in the wind.

Hou's legs trembled, his lip quivering at the sight of Kang's Dragon, "I'm going to need something better than pebbles..."

Hou dropped the small rocks, stomping his foot and bringing forth a colossal boulder around himself, "Let's do this the traditional way, a good ol' boulder to the face!"

Claire and Khana stared in petrified wonder, "He's... made a Dragon..." Claire muttered, "I hope it's more than just a fancy light show..."

A tear shed from Zu's eye, his lips quivering, "Go on buddy, make her proud!"

Kang locked his gaze onto Hou's boulder, slowly stretching his leg forward and elegantly swirling his arms around. The Crimson Dragon Fire mimicked his movements, spiralling around as Kang slowly inched forward.

The Dragon fire descended and Hou made his last charge, but Kang swiftly struck his fist out, launching the Dragon Fire at Hou.

The Dragon Fire's ultimate power shattered the boulder with ease, Hou frantically pulled fragments of the boulder to his arms, blocking his face.

The blazing dragon engulfed him, blasting the Glorious Governor into the arena walls, the flames smashing and ascending into the sky. The crowd and Lin winced back as the Fire erupted, flexing out the fiery wings one last time as it dispersed.

Kang's entire body trembled as he looked over to Hou. The crowd fell into a dead silence, Hou lay against the walls, eyes closed.

"KANG IS THE WINNER!" The announcer shouted, the crowd bursting into an uproar of appraisal.

Kang smirked, looking to the sky and putting his goggles back on, muttering to himself before his legs gave way.

"Kang!" His friends cried out.

"Hou!" The Governors and Lin cried out.

Both groups leapt into the Arena, running over to them.

Lin placed her foot firm in the ground, detecting Hou's heartbeat before breathing a sigh of relief, "Can you three take care of him?"

"Of course!" Gao replied.

They picked up Hou, escorting him from the arena whilst Lin ran over to Kang, worryingly gazing upon his unconscious body, "Is he all right?"

"I think so, he's breathing, but he's badly hurt. Li, Claire, get on it!" Zu commanded.

Both Claire and Li brought water to their hands, running them up and down Kang's body, the water emitting a healing glow.

Lin pushed her foot into the ground once more, detecting Kang's slow heartbeat before breathing a sigh of relief.

"I think he'll be okay now... but he's still unconscious..." Zu said, the two healers stopping.

But Khana approached with an idea, "I know what'll wake him up."

Khana's hand descended towards Kang's goggles, her fingers wiggling.

As her fingers hovered an inch from the goggles, Kang smacked her hand away, "No... Touchy..!"

Everyone let out a quick chuckle before Zu picked up Kang, carrying him out of the arena and into the hall where Claire and Li continued healing him.

The respective groups of Kang and Hou returned them to their homes, the mad inventor rested within Zu and Li's house whilst Hou regained consciousness within his home.

Hou sat up in his bed, Lin watching over him, his arms wrapped in bandages, whilst his burnt battle attire hung across the room, "I'm guessing I lost..."

Lin nodded, "You did. And got pretty burnt up... you'll have a few scars on those arms now."

Hou looked at the bandages, wincing at them, "They'll serve as a friendly reminder of the first time I lost to someone who wasn't mother." He chuckled.

"I'm sure they will..." Lin replied, strolling over to the window and looking out of it towards the Derelict Estate, "I'm surprised Kang went to the lengths he did... I hope it wasn't all just to impress me."

"Surprisingly, you had nothing to do with it... at least I don't think so," Hou replied.

A surprised Lin turned to him, "Then why not just concede when he was so badly wounded? He's a Fire-bending inventor, not an honour-bound warrior..."

"He mentioned something about not wanting to disappoint someone again. I don't know who, but it must have been someone important to him," Hou explained.

Lin narrowed her gaze, thinking to herself as she looked out to the Derelict estate.

Kang awoke within Zu and Li's house, seeing Li asleep in a chair, the moonlight dimly lighting the room.

Kang sat up on the bed, groaning and clasping his chest before slowly standing up and hobbling over to the window.

Kang placed his hand on the window, thinking to himself as he looked out to the Northern horizon.


	9. Spiritual Disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Insane Spirits still plague the Avatar, and she intends to get to the bottom of it. Meanwhile, Sky and Khana investigate the mysterious Northern Chief

The Sun raised over the Horizon, washing Republic City in its light. Claire awoke from her slumber, remembering what Unalaq told her about "Spirits being driven mad", the thought weighing on her mind.

" _When did this start happening? And Where else have they been attacking?"_ she thought, recalling the Spirit Portal on Whale-tail Island, "Where is Whale-tail Island geographically?"

Claire perked up from her bed, walking out of Kang's makeshift hut and into his lab. To her surprise, she found Kang already awake, turning to her with a melancholy smile, "Good morning, bed head!"

Claire raised a bewildered eyebrow, "Bedhead?"

Kang gestured to his hair as a way of gesturing to hers, "Your hair is a little... wild."

Claire looked up at her hair, padding it down with her hands whilst using a small blob of water to get out the curly tufts, finishing by styling it into a ponytail, "You wouldn't happen to have a map, would you? Or know where Wail-tail island is?"

Kang broke his attention away from the schematics, "Map, no. Knowledge of Whale-tail Island's location, yes."

"Great! Where is it?"

Kang placed his hand to his chin, humming as he thought to himself, "Roughly Northeast of the Southern Air Temple."

"Southern Air Temple... perhaps Tenzin will know a thing or two about this Spirit Portal!" Claire muttered.

But Kang dropped his attention from the schematics at the mutterings of Spirit Portals, turning his full attention to Claire, "A spirit, what now?"

"A Spirit Portal. Unalaq told me about one hidden away on Whale-tail Island," Claire explained.

"Spirit Portals... and here I thought they were myths! Then again, Spirits had to get here somehow," Kang replied.

"Would it be okay if you took me to the White Lotus Compound to ask Tenzin about this?"

"Sure! Just let me create some fuel for The Magnificent Turtle Duck!" Kang replied.

The Mad Inventor raced into a secluded part of the lab, emerging moments later with five canisters, "Let's go!"

Kang ran to The Magnificent Turtle Duck whilst Claire jotted down a note for Sky and Khana before following Kang to The Magnificent Turtle Duck. They prepared for take-off, shooting into the sky and flying south to The White Lotus compound.

Sky and Khana awoke several minutes after their departure, discovering Claire's note, " _Gone to Order of The White Lotus compound, will be home in time for dinner!"_ Sky read, shrugging as he placed the note down, "Any idea what we should do while they're gone?" Sky asked.

Khana pondered for a moment, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, "There is one thing that's been on my mind."

"And that would be?" Sky asked.

"That Northern Water Tribe Chief... Claire mentioned there being something odd about him. Initially, I brushed it off. But the more I think about it, the more I think he's up to something," Khana explained.

"We could go investigate their campsite, see if we can get an audience with him," Sky replied.

"We can't, they wouldn't even let a Governor in."

Sky scoffed and shook his head, "Then we sneak into Unalaq's tent to see if we can find out what's so fishy."

"How do you reckon we do that?" Khana asked.

"You're an earth-bender, surely you can slip us into the wall behind the Water Tribe's campsite and then into Unalaq's tent," Sky explained.

"That might just work!"

"Let's get going then!" Sky said, the two exiting Kang's Lab.

Kang and Claire arrived at The White Lotus Compound, touching down on the central metal platform of the Compound, but as the two exited, an uneasy silence loomed in the air, the hairs of both Claire and Kang standing on end.

"It's quiet... too quiet for my liking anyway," Kang said.

"Where is everyone? I thought they'd come back here after the Tournament," Claire asked, looking around the eerie compound, "Tenzin? Kya, Katara?! Ho Tun?? Shu?!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Kang asked.

"Oh yeah. Jinora?!"

But despite her calls, she received no response, "Let's investigate these four areas, then that... large building," Kang said, wandering over to the Mountainous Terrain.

The Mad Inventor looked behind pieces of metal and earth whilst Claire looked in the Icy terrain, looking in the pools and behind blocks of ice that covered the area.

Kang walked over to the Agni Kai arena, the sight of it churned a sense of dismal Nostalgia within him, a lump growing in his throat, his jaw jittering, his entire body petrified.

Claire noticed him stood by the gate, hastily rushing over, "Kang, is everything okay?"

Claire's sudden intrusion broke Kang's attention away, "Sorry, what? Oh, everything's... fine."

Kang took an uneasy breath before walking to the Air Temple Replica, but as he turned, a small droplet of water descend from Kang's face.

Claire watched its descent, turning her gaze to Kang, then the Agni Kai arena, "That was... strange."

Kang entered the Air Temple, finding Tenzin and Jinora deep in meditation, breathing a sigh of relief before waltzing over and squatting in front of Tenzin, utterly intrigued by him, "Hello? Tenzin?" he poked and prodded the Air Nomad, but received no response, "Wow, he's really into this... wait!" Kang pressed his fingers to the pulse on his neck, the pulse bumping against the mad inventor's fingers as he breathed another sigh of relief.

Claire eventually caught up to Kang, discovering Tenzin and Jinora with her own eyes, "Oh good, they're here!"

Kang raised his hand, igniting a small flame on the top of his thumb and placing it under Tenzin's nostrils, "Wakey, Wakey, Tenzin!" he whispered.

Claire crossed her arms and curiously looked over at him. Tenzin inhaled through his nose, getting a full whiff of the flame. The fiery scent awakened the Air Nomad from his meditation, finding Kang squatted before him.

Out of pure shock, the Air Nomad jerked back, unleashing a mighty blast of air at Kang, launching him into the walls of the temple, "Ow..." he whimpered from his embedded position.

Kang fell to the floor, his thud awakening Jinora from her meditation, finding Claire, Tenzin, and the recently fallen Kang stood around them.

Tenzin caught his breath, shaking his head before standing and walking over to Claire, "Avatar... what brings you back here?"

Kang groaned and picked himself up off the ground, "My word, you really hit like your father!"

"Maybe next time, don't go placing fires under the noses of those who are meditating!" Tenzin sternly replied.

Claire shuffled in between them, "I'm here to ask you about Spirit Portals."

Tenzin gave her a perplexed look, "People consider Spirit Portals the stuff of Legends, some think they don't even exist."

"The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Unalaq's told me of a Hidden Spirit Portal on Whale-tail Island," Claire explained.

Tenzin's eyebrows raised, remembering his family's trips to the Southern Air Temple, "My father and I recalled sensing spiritual energies coming from nearby whenever we visited the Southern Air Temple, but we could never quite track it down... now that I think about it, your chief may be onto something."

"Would you mind coming with Kang and I to investigate?" Claire asked.

Tenzin looked at Kang, grimacing at the mere thought of being in his presence, breathing a defeated sigh, "I will. Jinora, you're coming too!"

Jinora perked up, doing a small cheer as the four left for The Magnificent Turtle Duck. Tenzin and Jinora worryingly looked up at The Magnificent Turtle Duck whilst Kang gazed back at them, "Come on! I'm an excellent pilot!"

Kang's attempt at encouragement made the two reluctantly climb aboard, sitting on the back seats of the cockpit. Kang took his position in the Pilot's seat, taking off into the skies.

Tenzin and Jinora hung onto their seats, "You fly in this thing, Claire!?"

Claire nonchalantly turned to her Air-Bending master, "Well yeah, it's not like you had a Sky Bison to offer me," she winked.

The Magnificent Turtle Duck flew south to Whale-tail Island, much to Tenzin and Jinora's discomfort.

Sky and Khana reached the perimeter of the Northern Water Tribe's campsite, crouching down by the stone walls at the back of the tents.

Khana nervously turned to Sky, "How do you know this is Unalaq's tent?"

"Trust me, the leader always has the biggest tent!" Sky replied.

Khana shrugged, taking a firm stance and putting her hands in front of her, pulling them apart and opening the ground beneath them, then forming a small tunnel at the back of Unalaq's tent.

The two leapt in, crawling through the tunnel and under the tarpaulin of the tent, finding themselves under a table with a cloth sheet draped over it.

Unalaq's loud, thunderous footsteps resonated within the tent, "Where is Claire?!"

Khana raised an eyebrow to Unalaq's voice, "Sounds young for an old guy."

Sky quickly shushed her, Unalaq's thunderous footsteps silencing, "Patience... patience... I've waited five years for this moment... I can wait a while longer."

Sky and Khana worryingly looked to each other whilst Unalaq muttered to himself, pacing back and forth.

But Khana began to sneeze, Sky looked to her, ruffling his hair in a silent panic, trying to cover her nose.

But Khana ended up letting out a loud sneeze, alerting Unalaq, "Who's there?!"

Khana hastily kicked her foot down in the tunnel she created, "Whoa!" Sky exclaimed.

Khana launched them out from under Unalaq's tent, throwing the pair into the sewer system of Republic City.

Unalaq crouched under his table, his eyes darting around, hoping to find someone. He grabbed the table, his grip cracking the wood as he tossed it across the room, bending down and lifting the tarpaulin, discovering the tunnel Khana created, Sweat breaking on his brow, "Who... was that?!"

Unalaq stood back up, his heart racing, hands trembling, "I have come too far to fail now!"

Sky and Khana fell onto the metal walkways by the sewer water. Sky retched at the smell whilst Khana pegged her nose, "We should get out of here!" Khana said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

The Magnificent Turtle Duck finally arrived at Whale-tail Island, landing on its sandy beaches. The four exited out of the shell, Jinora throwing herself out and hugging the ground beneath them whilst Tenzin inspected their surroundings.

"Do you sense anything, Tenzin?" Claire asked, She and Kang emerging from The Magnificent Turtle Duck.

"I can sense spiritual energy, but even so I can't narrow down its source," Tenzin replied.

"Is it like the one you sensed back in The Southern Air Temple?" Kang asked.

"Yes, there is a familiarity to it..."

An ill air loomed over them, the washes washing against the shores, "Does anyone else get the feeling we're being watched?" Kang asked.

And as he spoke several insane Spirits emerged and surrounded them, Baboon Spirits, Dragon-Eel spirits, and small swarms of Mammoth-hornets.

"Me and my big mouth!" Kang exclaimed.

The four took each other's backs, "Kang, get The Magnificent Turtle Duck ready to fly, Tenzin, Jinora and I will jump up once you're airborne," Claire commanded.

"Good plan!"

Kang leapt inside The Magnificent Turtle Duck, but as he did, the insane Spirits attacked. Claire pushed the baboon spirits away with waves and obelisks of the earth whilst Tenzin and Jinora blew away the Mammoth-hornet swarms.

The Magnificent Turtle Duck ascended into the air, its shell opening for the three to jump inside, "Come on!" Kang yelled.

Claire, Tenzin and Jinora looked up, each using an air spout to propel themselves up and into The Magnificent Turtle Duck, but several Dragon-Eel spirits gave chase, rapidly slithering through the air.

However, Kang turned around, flipping over and flying over the pursuing spirits. Claire let loose a mighty blast of fire, engulfing the Dragon-Eel Spirits in flames. The Spirit's forms scorched, squealing as they dropped to the waters below.

Kang returned to normal flying, closing the shell and setting course for the White Lotus Compound.

Claire, Tenzin and Jinora walked into the Cockpit, sitting down in their respective seats, "Do you have any idea why there are insane Spirits?" Claire asked.

Tenzin stroked his beard, crossing his arms whilst he mulled it over, "Someone or something must have driven those Spirits mad, something akin to what happened during Avatar Yangchen's time," he explained, "or perhaps chaotic energy has flooded into the Spirit World, twisting the spirits into the ones we see now,"

"And the Avatar is The Bridge Between worlds..." Claire replied, unsure of herself.

"If my theory is correct, then Balance in the Spirit World has tipped, and you're the only one who can restore it," Tenzin explained.

Claire slumped back in her seat, letting out a heavy sigh, the weight of the task at hand bearing down on her.

However, Kang patted her on the shoulder, "You'll be able to do it, I'm sure."

Claire smiled at his assurance, gazing out to the skies before them.


	10. Sewer Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having hastily escaped the Northern Chief, Khana and Sky wind up in the Sewer system, but they aren't alone down there.

Khana and Sky ventured into the underground sewers of Republic City. The pungent smell of the sewers pervaded their noses as they journeyed through the dark, smelly caverns.

"Are you able to Earth-bend us out of here by any chance?" Sky asked, desperately wanting to escape.

Khana punched her fist in the air, but nothing happened. She suspiciously stomped her foot on the ground, a loud metal clang echoing throughout the sewers, "It's metal... I can't bend metal," she grimaced, pegging her nose once more.

Sky covered his mouth, "And here I thought every Earth-bender could bend metal these days."

"I considered learning, but Lin said I'd have to go to someplace called Zaofu and become a part of the police. Two things I didn't want to do."

"Any reason?" Sky asked.

"I'm a Kyoshi Warrior. Joining another group seemed wrong. I'm also a protector of the Ava- Claire. I can't forsake that duty," Khana firmly explained.

Sky nodded, the two conversed as they walked, but during their search for an entrance, the Ex-Mercenary almost fell over an edge and into the Sewer water.

However, Khana quickly caught him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him back onto their side, "Oh, great. How do we get over this?" Sky asked, glaring at the massive gap in front of them.

Khana observed the gap, humming and turning her gaze to the Ex-Mercenary, a cheeky grin crawling over her face, "I could throw you."

But Sky scoffed at her offer, "I don't think you'd be able to throw me..."

But despite Sky's confident facade, Khana grasped his wrist and ankle, picking him up and spinning around, throwing him over the gap.

The Ex-Mercenary shrieked and landed on the other side, turning back to Khana and her smug smile, "Alright. Don't underestimate Earth-bender strength..." he stood back up, observing Khana and the gap, "So... how do you plan to get over?"

Khana remained silent, studying the wall to her left before sprinting towards it, leaping up to it and running along the wall over to Sky.

"... Show off," Sky enviously said.

The two continued their ventured further in, spying a light at the end of the tunnel, thinking it to be an exit. The two sprinted over to it, only to find a large open area with fire illuminating the walls. A circular metal platform attached to a giant bronze column in the centre, standing so tall the top spanned into an abyss above them.

"What in the name of Avatar Roku is this!?" Sky exclaimed, stretching his arms out to the side, gazing at the structure.

"I don't know... but my guess is it's one of Kang's works," Khana replied.

"I can see it."

The two looked around, trying to find a way to operate the peculiar circular platform. Sky discovered a lever near the circular platform, pulling on it and making the platform descend towards them. Sky jumped back as Khana rushed on over. The platform stopped in front of them, allowing them to climb aboard and use it to ascend back to the surface.

"Why would Kang build... this?" Khana asked, walking around the platform.

Sky stood before a control panel, studying it before pressing anything, "My guess is it's for stopping criminals using the sewers as an escape route."

"But how would this stop criminals? It's just a bigger version of the lift he has in his lab," Khana asked.

Sky turned around, leaning against the control panel, "There's probably some kind of fail-safe to stop people using it, or a booby trap should you be missing a... key part," Sky replied, the metal clang of a lever pushing forward.

He turned to the control panel, noticing an empty slot to the right of the lever, and without warning, the platform swiftly descended, almost throwing Sky and Khana off the platform as they held on for dear life.

The platform halted, mercilessly slamming and disorientating the two on its metal surface.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked, his head loosely swinging.

Khana she pulled herself off the ground, struggling to maintain balance on her feet, "Not... really," she said, falling back down, "Maybe we should rest for a bit,"

The two dragged themselves over to the control panel, resting against it, heavily breathing and groaning.

"It's just occurred to me: I know very little about you," Sky said through his groaning.

Khana quizzically looked over at him, "Why me specifically?"

"Well, I used to be Kang's bodyguard, so I know enough about him. Claire's the Avatar. But you're like an unopened book to me," Sky explained.

Khana softly scoffed at his comparison, "Where to start..." she pondered for a moment, rubbing her hand through her amber hair, "I'm the protector of the Fire Lord... or at least I was before I joined Claire and Kang."

Sky lightly nodded, "Someone offered me a job to assassinate him once," he blurted out.

Sky's eyes widened as Khana grasped his collar, "Who hired you!?"

"It was some shady Grey-haired man, I declined the job. I was a mercenary, not an idiot."

Sky tried reassuring Khana, her grip slowly releasing as she bit her lip and turned away.

"I see you're a Kyoshi Warrior, how long have you been one?" Sky asked, curious to find out about her past.

Khana's train of thought broke, turning her attention to Sky, "All my life. Master Suki and Ty Lee raised me and I became a part of their order."

Khana softly smiled at her memories, "Aren't the Kyoshi Warriors an all-female order?" Sky asked.

Khana nodded with closed eyes, "Yes. Except for Master Suki's husband who joined the order... for about half a day."

The two chuckled, but Sky began mulling over her upbringing, "So, an all-female order that protects the Fire Lord raised you... What was that like?"

"It seemed normal to me. I had no experience with family outside of the Kyoshi Warriors. They were my sisters and sometimes more than that," Khana explained, letting out a heavy sigh as she looked to the abyss above them.

"More than being a sister?"

"To put it simply, lovers. Being surrounded by women my entire life and the only man I knew being elderly and married made my romantic interests lean more towards women," Khana bluntly replied.

Sky's eyes happily widened, "Ooh, so that's why you look at Claire the way you do?"

Khana's cheeks flushed red, her muscles tensing as she looked to Sky, "I... you noticed?"

"You aren't very discreet when you ogle at her, even when she's looking," Sky briefly chuckled as Khana buried her face in her hands, "Is something wrong?"

"I had hoped to keep it a secret... She's The Avatar, I shouldn't distract her from her duties to the world," Khana lifted her face, slumping down in her seated posture.

"Claire wouldn't be the first Avatar to have a relationship, and she certainly won't be the last," Sky tried to reassure her, turning himself towards Khana.

"Although true. Love has been a downfall for some Avatars. I don't want to be the reason for her's," Khana gazed to the ground, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

But Sky placed a hand on the distraught Kyoshi Warrior's shoulder, "Love's always a risky thing, especially when the Avatar's involved. But sometimes we have to take that risk to be with the ones we love, or we're doomed to suffer the regret of never taking the chance."

Khana perked up, turning her gaze to the Ex-Mercenary, "Do you think she'll feel the same way?" her face lit up with a dim glow of hope.

"I can't say for certain, but you're her protector and her friend, and you'll always be special to her."

Khana hugged him, "Thank you, Sky."

"Anytime!"

They released their friendly hug, standing up and stretching their muscles, "Let's find a way out of here, I can only put up with this stench for so long," Sky said.

The two began finding a way back to the surface, discovering a ladder leading into the upper abyss of the sewers. Sky ran his finger along it, catching a small amount of grime on his finger, grimacing as he turned his attention to Khana, "I hope you have strong legs!" Sky began climbing the ladder.

Khana smirked, lightly smacking her thigh, "Of course I do!" Khana followed him up the ladder.

The two climbed for hours before stopping their ascent, giving their throbbing legs a break and breathlessly observing their surroundings

"How long until we reach the surface?" Khana asked.

"Hold on" Sky replied, equally out of breath before clearing his throat and looking to the abyss above them, "BALLS~!!"

Sky's voice echoed into the Abyss whilst Khana speechlessly hung onto the ladder.

"Eh, we still have a lot of climbing left to do."

Khana lightly scoffed as she reached out to ascend once more, but an ominous metallic sound reverberated around the chamber. Khana's eyes widened, the ladder beneath her giving way, intending to take Khana with it.

But Sky pushed his hands off the ladder, keeping the tops of his feet around the rungs of the ladder as he swung himself down to Khana, grasping her arm and tightly gripping onto her as she dangled, "Well... this is quite the predicament."

"Lend me your other hand!" Khana shouted.

Sky outstretched his free hand, allowing Khana to grab hold and begin pulling herself up against Sky, "Careful!" he said, straining his grip on the rungs.

Khana used Sky as an extension of the ladder, seeing the rungs just within reach, stretching out and pushing herself up with the help of Sky, "Hey! Watch where you put your foot!" Sky called out as Khana placed her foot near the Ex-Mercenary's groin.

"Sorry about that!" Khana replied, pulling herself onto the ladder rungs.

The Kyoshi Warrior squatted and offered a hand to Sky, the sound of the ladder clanging against the metal platform echoing throughout the chamber, followed by a distant, inhuman moaning.

Khana and Sky worryingly looked to each other as they held onto each other, "Looks like we aren't alone down here..." Sky muttered as Khana pulled him up onto the remaining ladder.

The Kyoshi Warrior looked up the ladder, spying a large hole in the wall, "I think there's a hallway just up ahead."

"A hallway that could lead right to our moaning guest," Sky replied.

"I'd rather take my chances with whatever that is than an unstable ladder."

Sky affirmatively nodded, the two ascending towards the large hole, climbing within and finding themselves inside a dark, long tunnel.

The two deftly ventured inwards, entering a giant cave filled with dimly lit crystals, and a massive body of water within its centre, "What Crystals are these?" Sky asked, dinging his blade hilt against them.

"I'm an earth-bender, not a rock enthusiast," Khana sarcastically replied, walking towards the body of crystal clear water and kneeling next to it, "This water looks fresh..."

Sky wandered over, observing the water with her, "Could be the home of whatever it was we heard."

But as they studied the water, the ground quaked, the water rippling as the two backed off and withdrew their weapons. The crystals emitted a blinding light as a large serpentine creature erupted from the pool of water, unleashing a mighty roar at Sky and Khana.

The Kyoshi Warrior glared at Sky, "Yeah, I know. Me and my big mouth..." Sky replied, glaring at the creature.

Without warning, the serpentine beast ejected a pressurised stream of water from its mouth, aiming at Khana and Sky, but they both rolled behind a set of separate crystals.

Khana studied the creature, noting its long whiskers, piercing green eyes and set of large sharp teeth, "That's an Unagi... smaller than I've heard, but what in the world is it doing here!?"

"I'm a Swordsman, not a Fish enthusiast!" Sky sarcastically replied. Khana raised an eyebrow with a slanted gaze as Sky cleared his throat, "Could be a Subspecies... any idea how to fight it?"

"Not the foggiest, all I know is that it's supposed to be native to Kyoshi Island, not Republic City Sewers!" Khana explained.

Sky shrugged, rolling out from behind his crystal covering with three short knives in between his fingers, throwing them all at the Unagi, but to no surprise, the knives bounced right off, barely scratching the Giant eel.

The beast released another jet of water at Sky, the Ex-Mercenary instinctively blocking with his swords. The water blasted him away and onto his back, however, the Water runes ignited on the blades. Sky smirked at the Unagi, clasping his swords tightly and charging in.

Water coursed over the blades, forming long razor-sharp blades of ice. Sky slashed at the Unagi, but it weaved between his attacks, furiously roaring as Sky turned to Khana, "Are you just going to hide down there all day, or are you going to help?"

Khana rolled out from behind the crystals, stomping her foot and shooting up a massive column of the earth at the Unagi, striking its head. It shook off the attack, hissing at the Kyoshi Warrior before unleashing another jet of water.

Khana instinctively erected an earthen wall, but the sheer force of the jet cut right through the wall and almost through Khana herself.

But with the Unagi focused on the Kyoshi Warrior, Sky aimed for a killing blow, slashing towards the Unagi's head, but unfortunately, Sky only caught part of its whisker, sending the Unagi into a violent fury.

The giant eel lunged at Sky with a murderous glare, and with no time to react, the Unagi caught Sky in its mouth, swallowing him whole whilst Khana looked on in horror.

"SKY!"

The Unagi turned its piercing gaze to Khana, intending to chow down on her next, but as it lunged towards her, the beast stopped. Something began penetrating its throat.

Khana quizzically looked to the body of the Unagi, seeing a part of its body point out until an ice blade pierced out from the Unagi's flesh. The blade cleanly sliced through its flesh from the inside, cutting the beast in two.

Sky stood wet and victorious over its decapitated corpse, "Getting eaten is not fun..." he waltzed away from the corpse,

Khana rushed in, feverishly checking him over, much to the Ex-Mercenary's surprise, "Better than being dead!" she chuckled as Sky smirked.

"You've got that right... still need to find that exit though."

The two ventured back through the sewers, finally finding a short ladder which led out onto the streets of Republic City. The two climbed out and emerged onto the streets, finding themselves outside of the Police Station, sitting down in front of it with thankful sighs.

"Next time we investigate a suspicious chief, please don't send us into a sewer," Sky begged.

Khana chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind," Khana stood up whilst passersby gave the pair quizzical and repulsed looks.

"We should get back to Kang's lab, Claire and Kang might be home by now," Khana said, beginning her venture back to Kang's lab.

"She never stops for a break..." Sky muttered

Nevertheless, he stood up following Khana into the Sunset illuminated Republic City.


	11. Spiritual Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Kang seek help from an old Tea Maker, hoping they can assist them in healing the Spirit World.

The Magnificent Turtle Duck landed back at the White Lotus Compound, opening its shell for Tenzin and Jinora to hop out. Claire and Kang bid them farewell, the mad inventor closing the shell once more.

"I had hoped Tenzin would know a thing or two about the Spirit Portal, him being an Air nomad and all," The defeated Avatar said.

Kang slumped in his seat, thinking to himself before a light-bulb popped up over his head, "We need someone with a vast knowledge of the spirit world, right?"

Claire paused, raising a perplexed eyebrow, "Well... yes, that would be ideal."

"I know a guy... well, I know _of_ a guy who's very familiar with the Spirit World."

Claire's eyes to lit up, enthusiastically pumping her arms "Can you take us to him!?"

"I can, but it'll be a long ride. He's all the way in Ba Sing Se," Kang replied.

"Do we have enough fuel to get there?" Claire cautiously asked.

Kang waltzed over to a small compartment, opening it up to reveal several metal canisters, "I'm always prepared"

"Great! Let's go!" Claire said.

Kang shut the compartment, walking back to his seat, then setting off towards Ba Sing Se.

The Magnificent Turtle Duck soared over the ice tipped mountain tops of the Earth Kingdom, and over the Serpent's Pass until they came to the Outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

Claire's head perked up at the sight of the great wall, "Are We There Yet?"

"Well, yes... but also no," Kang replied, "That was the outer wall. Our location is the Upper Ring!"

"Upper Ring... that's where the Earth King lives, right?" Claire curiously asked.

"Indeed, but we aren't going to see him," Kang replied.

The two flew further into Ba Sing Se, soaring over the pauper state of the lower ring and the hospitable state of the middle ring until finally making it to the extravagant Upper Ring.

"Keep an eye out for a green building with an orange and gold roof, there should be a fountain out front," Kang explained.

Claire nodded, looking out the window and spotting a building which matched the description, "Down there!"

Kang looked over to the building, nodding as the Magnificent Turtle Duck began its descent.

But Claire uneasily gazed at Kang as they got closer to the ground, "You... do know where you plan to land, right?"

"Of course!" Kang lied, trying to land on the roof.

But the roof not having a flat top made it impossible. The Magnificent Turtle Duck ascended back up, hovering to the side. Kang spied a spot by the fountain, "Ooh, there will do nicely."

The Magnificent Turtle Duck touched down safely, but despite that, the presence of the machine instilled horror within Ba Sing Se's residents, many fleeing from The Magnificent Turtle Duck, whilst Claire and Kang leapt out from the shell.

"No need to panic! We came for some tea!" Kang shouted, walking into the building they landed in front of.

"We've heard it's lovely!" Claire shouted.

The two stood at the entrance of the building, a beefy, green-eyed, black-haired server swiftly approaching them.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, that was quite the entrance you two made!"

"Indeed!" Kang heartily replied.

"Now are you here for tea... or information?"

Kang raised an eyebrow to the latter half of his question, "Both!"

The server guided the two to a table, pulling their seats out for them to sit, "What Tea can I get for you?"

"A Tapioca Tea!" Kang requested, Claire unsurely asked for the same.

The server bowed and took his leave to create their order whilst Kang and Claire turned their attention to each other, "You know, I was expecting the person we came to see greet us." Kang said

"Do you know his name? Or what he looks like?" The sceptical Claire asked.

"I know what he looks like: old, large beard, partially bald head..."

"Sure you aren't just describing Zu?" Claire jested.

Kang smirked, shaking his head, "No, no, but I see what you mean... his name is just on the tip of my tongue..."

The server returned with their tea, placing the amber-coloured liquid with softballs of tapioca inside along with a straw on the table, taking a seat next to them, "And finally, what information can I get for you?"

Kang drank the tea through the straw, enjoying it thoroughly, "He really was ahead of his time."

"Kang!" Claire called out.

The mad inventor broke his attention away from the tea, "Oh, yes. Where is uh..." despite his time to think, he still struggled to remember the name, muttering to himself, "That was it! Is Iroh here?"

But the server let out a saddened sigh, "Iroh... vanished a few years ago."

Claire put her tea down, perplexingly looking to him, "Hold on, 'Vanished'?"

"Yes, my brother and I never found a body... but I remember him coming to me in a dream once."

"Do you remember the dream?" Kang asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"Vaguely. I can remember is that on the day he vanished, I saw him in a dream, saying," The server cleared his throat, "'The time has come for me to go on a new adventure, but not in this world', and then told me 'I'm leaving the Jasmine Dragon in your hands, I know you'll do me proud', then I woke up."

"A new adventure not in this world..." Kang pondered.

"So... the only person who had 'vast knowledge on the Spirit World'... left to go to the Spirit World," Claire said.

"Yeah, I think so... I miss him from time to time, He was a kind man despite all the strife of his life."

"We apologise for opening old wounds," Kang said, rooting in his leather pouch and pulling out a sack of gold pieces, "Here's payment for the tea and information!" he placed the sack before the server

He picked up Kang's sack, shock washing over his face, "But... this is way too much!"

Kang finished drinking his tea, shortly followed by Claire begrudgingly finishing hers, "Consider the excess a donation to the tea house!"

The two stood up, leaving the shocked server by the table, "Thank you, sir!" The server bowed as Kang and Claire took their leave, but the server watched Kang leave, slanting his eyes at the mad inventor.

"He's got a familiar aura about him... there's no way he's..."

Kang and Claire approached The Magnificent Turtle Duck, only to see it surrounded by City Guards and Dai Li agents.

"What is this thing?" a city guard asked, poking it with a spear.

"It looks like a... Giant Turtle Duck."

The poking around of the guards and Dai Li agitated Kang, the mad inventor rushing in at the Dai Li and City guards, "Hey, what are you doing!?"

One of the Dai Li launched a Rock Glove at the mad inventor's right arm, stretching it around his body and wrapping around his forearms, "Oh, my!" Kang exclaimed, falling to the ground with a groaning thud.

The Dai Li looked to one another, nodding and pointing towards Kang. Five of them rushed in. But Claire dashed towards Kang, launching him up to her chest level with a column of earth, grappling him and swiping her leg along the ground, unleashing a powerful gust of wind, sweeping away the unprepared Dai Li.

Claire charged towards The Magnificent Turtle Duck, but the City guards prepared a blockade, intending to stop the Duo's escape.

Claire bent the rock glove off Kang's arms, allowing him to launch himself on Jets of flame into The Magnificent Turtle Duck. Claire pulled the water out from the fountain, bending it around herself before swiping it across the City guards, freezing them in a wall of ice.

Kang opened the shell for Claire, "Let's get moving!"

The Avatar quickly climbed up the stairway and into the Cockpit as the Magnificent Turtle Duck shot off into the sky and away from Ba Sing Se.

As they left, an elderly Earth King Kuei, gold and green robes adorned his entire body, emerald beads draped around his neck, and a green hat with a golden circle with a square etched out of its centre, accompanied by his old bear Bosco approached the frozen city guards and disorientated Dai Li, "I heard of a massive Turtle Duck outside my favourite tea shop and I come to find... this?"

"The Turtle Duck flew away!" a citizen pointed to The Magnificent Turtle Duck soaring away.

Both Kuei and Bosco looked up at it, gasping with awe, "It's Magnificent!" Kuei said as Bosco gave a low roar of agreement.

The two made it back to Republic City, the night had already fallen upon it, a half-moon hanging in the sky, surrounded by stars. Kang smiled at the stars with fond memories whilst an intrigued Claire looked at him.

The duo descended into the metal tunnel, retracting the wings and landing safely in The Hanger, and as they walked through the door into Kang's Lab, Sky and Khana entered through the elevator.

"Hello there!" Kang greeted them.

"Hi..." the exhausted Khana replied.

Claire noticed their fatigued demeanour, "Are you two... all right?"

"Well, we went to investigate your chief because Khana smelt something fishy, and then we ended up lost in the sewers, fought an Unagi and ended up smelling a lot worse than fishy," Sky explained.

Claire scowled at the sewer explorers, "All I said was that the chief seemed odd! How did that warrant spying on him?"

"Claire, we didn't mean to offend you! But It's a good thing we spied on him. He's up to something!" Khana replied.

Claire crossed her arms, "Go on..."

"He said he's been 'waiting five years for this moment' and then began muttering to himself," Sky explained, "He also sounded much... younger than expected," Khana said.

Kang shook his head, grimacing at the two as Claire scoffed, "So... you two just heard about him waiting for something and that he sounded younger than expected..."

Claire shook her head, walking away from the two, "I knew telling her would be a bad idea," Sky whispered

"Well, it was either that or leave her in the dark!" Khana quietly replied.

"I can hear you!" Claire shouted.

Kang stepped in between Sky, Khana, and Claire, "Stop bickering! Claire. Khana and Sky were just trying to look out for you. And Khana, Sky, you two had good intentions, but spying on someone you don't know is... well, quite frankly kind of creepy."

The bickering three each let out a heavy sigh, "Besides, we have much more important things to worry about than Unalaq smelling fishy, Claire needs to find a way into the Spirit World, and our only chances have all been a bust," Kang explained.

Sky and Khana looked to the ceiling, pondering to themselves for a moment, "Have you tried contacting your past lives?" Khana asked.

Claire perked her head up, "I... haven't."

"You can meditate in the Shell of The Magnificent Turtle Duck," Kang said.

"Thank you, and you too... Khana," Claire replied, walking into the Hanger.

Kang pressed the button on his remote, opening the Shell and putting his leather pouch down on a table.

Claire stepped inside The Magnificent Turtle Duck as the mad inventor shut her inside.

The Avatar sat down on one side of The Shell's interior, placing her hands together, inhaling through her nose then through her mouth, shutting her eyes, to begin her meditation.

A blue misty form emerged from Claire, placing itself on the opposite side of The Magnificent Turtle Duck's interior, taking the shape of Aang, "Hello again, Claire."

The Avatar opened her eyes, smiling at Aang, "Hello!"

"I've seen your adventures, and I can tell you're trying to gain access to the Spirit World," Aang firmly said.

Claire nodded, "Tenzin thinks 'Chaotic energy is flooding into the Spirit World' and asking Iroh for help was a bust... and the last person... well, persons we could think of who have knowledge on the spirit world are my past lives."

"There are several ways to enter the Spirit World, such as through meditation," Aang said.

"Wouldn't meditation only send my spirit there, not my body?"

"Yes... that would be inconvenient. Your body would be defenceless, and prolonged separation from your body could be fatal," Aang explained.

Claire winced at the latter part of his explanation, "Any other way?"

"The Mortal and Spirit world's energies are at their closest during a Solstice. You may be able to get there during the Summer or Winter Solstice," Aang explained.

"Well... unless there's an Autumn solstice, I don't think Solstices are an option," Claire half-jokingly replied.

The disgruntled Aang thought to himself, "There is the Spirit Oasis back at the North Pole, which could be an entrance to the Spirit World.. although if the rumours are true you could end up getting stuck there, or worse,"

"I guess I'll just have to trust Unalaq... speaking of which, have you ever heard of 'The Nexus'?" Claire asked.

But Aang raised a bewildered eyebrow to her, "I haven't no..."

Disappointment washed over Claire, "Oh well, thank you for your help, Aang!"

Claire stood up, but Aang raised his hand to her, "One last thing... I wouldn't trust your friend, Kang... he's a potentially dangerous person."

The curious Avatar sat back down, "I've heard you had a run-in with him before."

"I did... we fought and during that battle, I redirected his Lightning, and when I did the scar on my back tensed up. At the time I reacted out of fear, intending to strip him of his bending... but he got away thanks to his friend... I don't know how they alluded me. Even Toph couldn't find them."

Claire placed a hand to her chin, thinking to herself, "He doesn't seem like a 'dangerous person' now... a bit on the mad side, but not dangerous."

"Perhaps he's not as dangerous as I first thought when crossed paths with him..." Aang sombrely replied.

Claire affirmatively nodded, "Thank you again!"

Claire bowed to Aang one last time before his spirit faded back into her.


	12. Avatar's Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their spiritual investigation turning up nothing, Claire and Kang are forced to use Unalaq's Spirit Portal, but not before someone makes a confession.

Claire hopped out of The Magnificent Turtle Duck, finding Kang, Khana and Sky waiting for her to emerge, "How did it go?" Kang asked.

Claire let out a quick sigh, "Not well, the only way into the Spirit World physically is through a portal."

"So that means going through Unalaq's Spirit Portal..." Kang nervously replied.

"It would seem so," Claire replied.

Claire marched back into Kang's lab, Sky and Khana uneasily looking to each other as they followed Claire back in as she stood in the centre of the lab, hanging her head, "I know you two don't trust him... but Unalaq is like family to me."

"We're just trying to look out for you... but if you.... truly trust him... then we should go to this Spirit Portal," Sky replied.

Khana walked up to Claire, patting her on her shoulder, "Maybe my gut's wrong, and he's perfectly fine."

"It's possible... Do we set out for the Spirit world now?" Claire asked, looking to Sky and Kang.

"I wouldn't recommend it, we should all rest for now," Kang replied.

Claire nodded, but an idea came to Khana's mind, "We should probably let our friends know we'll be away for a while. Who knows how long we'll be in the Spirit World for, or if time flows differently there," Khana explained, raising her eyebrows to Sky.

Sky snapped his fingers, swiftly turning to Kang, "She's got a point."

"Indeed... I'll go let Zu, Li and Lin know. Saves them worrying."

Kang and Sky ventured to the elevator, an air of confusion swirling around Claire before she turned to Khana, "I guess you should go let Ty Lee know, her being your master and all."

But the Kyoshi Warrior hesitantly looked away, a lump growing in her throat, her nerves shuddering all over, "I... wanted to be alone with you... I wanted to talk," her voice shook, concerning Claire as she gazed at her friend.

"If it's about the Unalaq thing, it's fine. I understand I overreacted."

Claire smiled, Khana's heart skipping a beat, her voice stammering, "It's not that, It's that I..." although she couldn't find the words, Claire softly grasped the Kyoshi Warrior's hand.

"Did you... break something of Kang's and you're trying to tell me so we can try fixing it?" Claire sarcastically asked.

Khana shook her head, smiling and chuckling as her head hung, "For the Avatar you sure can be oblivious."

"I only pretend to be oblivious!" Claire lied, winking at the Kyoshi Warrior.

Khana took a deep breath, gazing into Claire's emerald eyes, her emotions rushing through her head, "I... no, this isn't right. You're the Avatar, and I'm just some Kyoshi Warrior..." she released her grip on Claire's hand, turning away from her.

But Claire placed a hand on her pauldron, Khana's hair standing on end, "Remember what I told you when we first met: I'm just a person, not a Lord or a Lady."

"A Lady but not the silver spoon kind," Khana replied, remembering Claire's first words to her.

"Even if I am the Avatar, 'doer of great things'. At my core, I'm still just a person."

Khana's head perked up, gazing into Claire's eyes once more, taking a deep breath, her lips quivering as a tear rolled down her face, "I... love you."

Time seemed to stand still as the two gazed into each other's eyes, " _I've never been with another woman before... or anyone for that matter... And Guru Pathik said not to have Earthly Attachments..."_ Claire thought. watching Khana's expression grow dismal, " _But Khana's a good friend... a loyal friend... maybe..."_

The Avatar gazed into Khana's sky-blue eyes, slowly placing a hand on the Kyoshi Warrior's cheek, smiling as her heart raced. Khana smiled back, their cheeks turning a rosy red.

" _I'm not going to find someone like her anytime soon."_

The two slowly leaned into each other, their faces inching ever closer, their hearts beating in sync. They closed their eyes, and finally locking lips, embracing one another in a soft hug as they kissed. Khana caressed the Avatar's waist as Claire slid her hands up the Kyoshi Warrior's back, their nerves tingling with passion.

Their embrace blocked out all other sounds, even the sound of a descending elevator, "All I did was forget my pouch! It's like you don't want me to-" Kang berated Sky as the door slid open.

The mad inventor spotted Claire and Khana, letting out a loud and long gasp as Sky grimaced, trying to block the mad inventor's gaze, briefly ceasing his gasping, but Kang simply pushed his hand out of the way, gasping once again.

Claire and Khana released their embrace, blissfully unaware of Kang and Sky, until they turned to the Elevator to see them, their eyes widening as their hearts sunk, "How long have you been... standing there?" Claire asked.

"Long enough!" the flabbergasted Kang replied, walking back into his lab and picking up his pouch.

Claire turned her focus to Kang whilst Sky and Khana looked to each other, the Ex-Mercenary giving her two thumbs up as the Kyoshi Warrior gleefully smiled.

"You're... okay with what you saw, right?" Claire nervously asked.

Kang slung his pouch over his shoulder, rolling his neck before turning to her, "Claire, you love whoever you want to love. Be they woman, man... or both!" he grinned as Sky and the Avatar raised a bewildered eyebrow to him, but Khana nervously looked away, "What? You and I both know anything can happen in this world!" he defended his argument as Claire slowly nodded, "But what I'm trying to say is, If they make you happy, I'm happy."

Kang patted Claire on the shoulder, returning to the elevator with Sky, "But don't you two go doing anything in this lab the spirits wouldn't approve of!"

As the Elevator doors shut, Claire and Khana softly laughed, looking to each other, both raising a flirtatious eyebrow, "He said the lab... didn't say anything about the hut," Khana cheekily smirked.

"Good point..." Claire nonchalantly replied, the two hooked arms walking back into the hanger together.

The moon hung high in the skies of Republic City. Kang, Khana, and Sky slept peacefully within Kang's lab, but Claire still lay awake, thinking to herself, " _Did I choose Earthly Attachment when I accepted Khana?"_ she looked to the hanger, humming to herself, " _Perhaps there are past Avatars who can help me!"_

Claire stood up, walking over to The Magnificent Turtle Duck, stumbling to her knees, wryly smiling before climbing in through the hatch and sitting on the far side of the interior.

"Let's see... Aang went through the Chakra process, but left whilst unlocking the seventh Chakra..."

Claire focused on the Avatars before Aang, summoning Roku in front of her, "Hello, young Avatar. And here I thought you were only going to talk to Aang."

Claire awkwardly smiled at him, "Yeah... sorry about not talking to the rest of you... well, the rest of you aside from Kyoshi."

"There's no need to fret, like you: Aang rarely communicated with the Avatar's before I," Roku explained, "Now, what can I help you with?"

Claire took a deep breath, "I went through the process of opening my Chakras to master the Avatar State, but to unlock the final Chakra, I needed to let go of all Earthly Attachments... and I think I might have just... chosen Earthly Attachment after letting them go."

"We are aware of what transpired..." Roku replied, smirking at the Young Avatar as she blushed and nonchalantly looked away, "Opening the Chakras is an arduous process for most, but you cannot prevent your energies from blocking up again. Although you may have chosen attachment now, you can let that attachment go when the time is right."

Claire nodded, her posture slumping, "Is it... possible to love without attachment?"

"Both Avatar Kuruk and I have been able to do so. Perhaps you will do the same."

Roku faded away as Claire began meditating once more, contacting Avatar Kuruk and summoning his spirit before her, "Greetings, Young Avatar."

 _"Ironic coming from him,"_ Claire thought to herself, "Avatar Roku says that both you and he could love without attachment. How were you able to do it?"

"Love and Attachment are not one and the same. To be attached is to be dependent and to fear losing them. To Love is to give yourself to another, to show them your softer, more vulnerable side. Loving without attachment is the purest form of love two people can share," Kuruk explained.

"So... I'll still have control over the Avatar State, despite loving Khana?" Claire asked, to which Kuruk nodded, "Thank you, Avatar Kuruk!" she gleefully smiled as his spirit faded away.

Claire ventured back into Kang's lab, finding Khana still asleep, softly cuddling up next to her Kyoshi Warrior.

The morning Sun rose above the horizon, the four awakening and all standing up from their rest, exchanging pleasantries with one another.

"I should go tell Unalaq I'm ready to go to this Spirit Portal," Claire said, walking to the elevator.

"We'll follow you in The Magnificent Turtle Duck," Kang replied.

Claire entered the elevator, pressing the button to ascend, "How else would you follow us?"

As the door slid shut, Kang, Khana, and Sky looked to one another, Sky shrugging as Kang wearily sighed, "Well, let's get going! There's a function I've been dying to try!"

Kang raced over to The Magnificent Turtle Duck with Sky and Khana in tow.

Claire walked to the entrance of the Northern Water Tribe camp, the guards allowing her access without question. The Avatar thanked them before marching to Unalaq's tent, taking a deep breath as she stuck her hand in, "Chief Unalaq, it's me, Claire!"

Unalaq stood up from his chair, stepping out to greet her, "Claire? Where have you been, I thought you'd given up on us?"

"Sorry for taking so long, my friend Kang and I were doing some investigation into the Spirit Portals," Claire apologetically replied.

"Inquisitive as always," Unalaq fondly smiled, "I assume you're here because you're ready to go to The Spirit Portal?"

Claire nodded, "I am. If what Tenzin said is true and Chaos is running amok in the Spirit World, then it's my job as Avatar to bring back balance."

A chuckle of surprise came over Unalaq, "My, you have matured!"

Unalaq stepped towards his soldiers, "Men, We're moving out to Whale-tail Island immediately!"

The soldiers nodded, packing supplies onto a large ship whilst both Unalaq and Claire boarded the ship. The boat set off into the open ocean, and as they sailed outwards The Magnificent Turtle Duck soared up into the sky.

Unalaq looked up, grimacing at the presence of the Magnificent Turtle Duck, "What is that thing? I've seen it several times now!"

"That's my friend Kang's invention, The Magnificent Turtle Duck. Khana, Sky and him are following us to Whale-Tail Island."

But as they sailed, The Magnificent Turtle Duck descended towards the boat, scaring both Claire and Unalaq, "What is he doing!?" Unalaq exclaimed, raising his right arm, preparing for anything, "He's a bit mad... so uh, no idea."

The Magnificent Turtle Duck hovered beside them, the wings retracting as the Magnificent Turtle Duck floated atop the ocean water. The Chief and Avatar watched the Shell open up, revealing Kang, Khana and Sky to them as the three heartily waved.

"Ahoy, matey!" Kang shouted.

Unalaq groaned and rubbed his forehead whilst Claire smiled and chuckled, "Since when can the Magnificent Turtle Duck... sail?"

Kang smirked, "Since I built it! Wouldn't be much of a turtle duck if it couldn't swim!"

"Well, see you at Whale-Tail island!" Claire shouted.

Kang nodded, closing up the shell as Khana glared at Unalaq, the Chief glaring back, staying in displeased silence.

Claire sat down against the inside of the boat, as did Unalaq, "Chief Unalaq... can I ask you something?"

A worried Unalaq looked over to her, "What is it?"

"Where's Talos? I thought he'd be here."

Unalaq froze up, letting out a heavy sigh, "He went missing... the night you left, things were rough between the two of us after you departed."

"Oh..." Claire replied, disappointment washing over her.

"I'm sure he's fine... perhaps he's closer than you think," Unalaq replied, gesturing to his heart as if gesturing to Claire's.

"Yeah... I've missed him over these past five years..." the sorrowful Claire said as Unalaq smiled with a melancholy look in his eyes, "After I left with The White Lotus... was he angry with me?"

Unalaq's right fist clenched, "He... was, in a way, and he took that anger out on me,"

Claire let out a disheartened sigh, but Unalaq placed his right hand on her shoulder, "Let's not dwell on the past, opening old wounds will do you no good, especially with the current task at hand."

Claire placed her hand on his, smiling at him, "Thank you, Chief!"

Hours passed by as the two groups sailed, both Unalaq's ship and The Magnificent Turtle Duck arriving on Whale-tail island.

Claire, Unalaq and his soldiers exited the ship as Kang, Khana and Sky exited The Magnificent Turtle Duck, the two groups converging into one whilst Unalaq guided them to their destination.

"You know, I never knew The Magnificent Turtle Duck could be that slow!" Kang jabbed at the speed of Unalaq's ship.

"Apologies for not being able to turn fire-bending into fuel, Kang!" Unalaq replied.

But despite the Chief's annoyed manner, Kang raised a suspicious eyebrow, leaning towards Sky and Khana, "How did he know that?"

"I don't know..." Sky quietly replied.

"I told you something was up!" Khana said as Kang and Sky both pressed their index fingers to their lips, signalling to her to keep it down.

The group reached the far eastern side of Whale-tail Island, Unalaq began looking around, seeing a slight deformation in the grass, "Over there! That's the entrance!"

But everyone quizzically looked at it and Unalaq, "That's... a patch of grass," Sky said.

Unalaq turned to Claire, "Use your earth-bending on it, do it as if you're opening a hole."

Claire walked up to the patch of grass, assuming a firm stance and stomping her outward foot, punching forward as the patch of grass slid open, revealing a spiral staircase beneath it.

"Whoa..." Claire exclaimed, looking into the spiralling abyss.

"Just a patch of grass?" Unalaq jabbed as Sky rolled his eyes.

The group walked down the spiral staircase, a chill piercing through everyone as they ventured, "Chief, any idea how far this goes?" Claire asked.

"It's hard to say, but I'm sure we'll be at the portal shortly," Unalaq replied as the group descended deeper, a dim light shining at the bottom of the abyss.

The group found their way into a chamber with a large circular structure at its centre; what appeared to be veins ran along the floor and walls towards the Circular Structure.

Kang walked around it, gazing with wonder, "It's like this room is... alive!"

Khana and Sky stood far behind Claire whilst Unalaq stood before the Circular structure. Kang stood off to Claire's side as soldiers stood by each of Claire's friends.

"Time is of the essence, Claire. Open the Portal!" Unalaq instructed.

Claire brought her hands back, striking them out whilst twiddling her fingers at the portal, befuddling Unalaq and everyone else.

Sky looked to Khana with a quizzically raised eyebrow, but the Kyoshi Warrior lightly punched his arm, making the Ex-Mercenary chuckle as he held his punched arm. Claire stopped twiddling, placing her hand to her chin, thinking of a way to open the portal.

The Avatar raised her arms out to the side, swiftly bringing her palms to face the portal, "Open Sesame!"

Her voice echoed throughout the chamber as Unalaq groaned, placing his hand to the bridge of his nose, "Claire... try the Avatar State."

Embarrassment washed over the Avatar, "Oh, yeah..." She muttered.

Claire took a deep breath, closing her eyes and raising her arms to her side, her palms facing the portal. She opened her eyes as they glowed with a brilliant light, the portal flashing in response as a remarkable display of spiritual energy erupted from the portal, slowly steadying to form an entrance into The Nexus.

Claire gasped, still in the Avatar State, "I did it!" Claire cheered.

"Yes, Claire... you did."

Unalaq raised his now translucent blue right hand. Kang, Khana and Sky's eyes widened at the sight of it, but before they could react, the soldiers grappled and restrained them as Unalaq swiped his translucent hand up from the base of Claire's spine, all the way to the crown of her head, and as his hand exited, a black spiritual essence and a white spiritual essence hovered in his grasp.

Immeasurable pain surged through Claire's body as she descended from The Avatar State, collapsing to her knees, utterly paralysed, "Oh, Claire. You played your part perfectly!" Unalaq told her in a distinct voice.

Claire's eyes widened, recognising the voice, but the paralysis stopped her from speaking.

Unalaq stood over her with the spiritual essences in hand, chuckling to himself as he watched them swirl around, "The time to correct the universe's mistake is at hand!"

"Ta... los?" Claire muttered through the paralysis.

Unalaq smirked at the sound of Claire's mutterings, "You finally worked it out..."

The soldiers, Kang, Khana and Sky all curiously looked at him, "Unalaq is dead, slain by my hand!" the fake Unalaq proudly announced.

"Wait... then who are you?" a soldier asked.

The fake Unalaq's face began shifting, the Flesh of his face morphing before their very eyes, "Ah, what quaint timing for it to wear off."

The fake Unalaq's hair fell off, turning out to be a wig, revealing Jet black hair, followed by two coloured contacts falling from his eyes, uncovering two piercing purple eyes. With the disguise gone, the fake Unalaq revealed his true identity.

"Talos!" a soldier exclaimed.

The Avatar Thief took a deep breath, looking down at Claire with a sombre glare, "I'm sorry to do this, Claire. But consider this a mercy!"

Talos stretched his left arm out behind him, a scythe-like blade cutting through his cloak as it arched out to revealing Kang's missing prosthetic, "That's my Blade arm!" Kang exclaimed, "... Oh no, That's my blade arm!"

Talos swiped the blade at the paralysed Claire. The mad inventor watched the blade inch ever closer whilst Sky and Khana struggle to break free.

"No!" Khana shouted, breaking free of the Soldier's hold and withdrawing her knives as she charged Talos.

"Claire!" Kang exclaimed, letting loose a massive blaze of flames from his feet and fists, entirely engulfing the soldier that restrained him.

Kang flew to Claire, outstretching his left arm, trying to push her out of the way, but he merely intercepted the blade, arching it back just enough to only scratch Claire's back, but at the price of Kang's left forearm.

Talos kicked the flying Kang into Claire, knocking them both into the portal as an expression of sorrow washed over him, "Goodbye, Claire..."

Talos turned his attention to the spiritual essences in his hand, but Khana's charge disrupted him as she tried to attack her daggers.

But with a swift back kick, Talos struck Khana across the room and back over to the guard, who uneasily restrained her once more.

Talos took a deep breath, gazing at the spiritual essences, "Raava! Spirit of Chaos! Infuse me with your power!"

The black spiritual essence infused itself into Talos, a black aura surging through his veins, his hairs standing on end as he pleasurably chuckled.

Sky kicked his right foot up at the soldier's groin, causing them to release the Ex-Mercenary. Sky quickly withdrew a knife, slinging it at Talos without hesitation, "Vaatu! Spirit of Or-" Talos winced as the Knife struck his arm.

The white spiritual essence fled his grasp, dashing into the portal, "NO!" Talos exclaimed as he reached out to the portal, but it was too late.

The white spiritual essence flowed through the portal as Talos turned to Sky with a murderous fury in his eyes.

Talos marched towards him, but Sky threw another Knife at the Avatar Thief's draping cloak, pinning him to the ground, and in his distraction, the Ex-Mercenary threw a second knife at Talos' foot, pinning him further.

The Avatar thief winced at the blade sinking into his flesh, watching Sky withdraw one of his swords and bonking the soldier that restrained Khana on the head, "Let's get out of here!"

Sky helped her up to her feet, "But what about Claire and Kang!?" Khana gripped her chest as the chamber shook, the Portal destabilising, the Spiritual energy dissipating.

"They'll be fine! But at the moment we aren't, let's get moving!" Sky said, holding onto Khana and beginning their retreat up the spiral staircase.

Talos removed the knife from his foot, shedding his cloak as he did, no longer needing it to conceal the blade arm.

The Avatar Thief restyled his hair into a long wolf's tail as the portal closed behind him, the quaking ceasing as the two remaining soldiers stood before Talos with weapons at the ready.

"You killed Chief Unalaq!? How could you do that to your own father!?"

But Talos maliciously smirked, "Well, it went a little something like this!"

Talos dashed like the wind at the Soldier, mercilessly slashing through their body before swiftly turning his attention to the soldier on his right, cutting them down without pause.

Talos turned to the soldier engulfed in Kang's flames, seeing his already burnt up corpse, "A pity..."

Talos took in a deep breath, bending water out from a satchel, letting it float in his hand before tossing it away, kicking out his foot and ejecting a mighty roar of violet flames. Talos gleefully smiled, punching his fist into the air, striking up an earthen column before lastly swiping his blade up into the sky, letting loose a razor-sharp blade of air.

The Avatar thief triumphantly laughed to himself, "Even with just Raava, I've done it! I am The Avatar! The True Avatar!" Talos laughed evermore, but as he stood proud in his hollow victory, an odd presence pervaded the air.

He closed his eyes, an unknown power surging through him, and as his eyes opened, they flashed with a pitch-black light, a smile creeping over his face as he became connected to the past lives of The Avatar.


	13. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar Spirit has been severed, and Claire's life hangs in the balance, but with the help of a friendly old Spirit, the mad inventor may just be able to save her.

Kang and Claire fell into the centre of a large hollow tree surrounded by multiple spirit portals. The White spiritual essence followed them through, flying off into one of the surrounding portals.

Kang writhed in pain as he clasped his severed arm, his breathing uncontrolled, "Why... did I make a prototype so Sharp!?"

Kang agonisingly grunted to himself, trying to control his breathing, pulling himself together before forming a flame in his right hand, "Well... here goes!"

Kang pressed the flame against the severed part of his arm, immediate regret and pain washing over him as he jerked back, veins pulsating along his neck, his teeth tightly gritted.

Claire's paralysis began wearing off, Kang's agonised scream hitting her ears. She dragged herself over to his left side, tapping the mad inventor's thigh. He looked over down at her as she pulled the water from her satchel, coating her hand in the water and placing it against Kang's severed arm. The water radiated a soothing light, healing the recently cauterised wound, but Claire's selfless act drained what little energy she had, pushing the Avatar to the verge of unconsciousness.

"Thank you, Claire," Kang softly said.

"Of... course," Claire half-smiled, sweat running across her forehead.

Kang reached behind into his pouch, pulling out a prosthetic left arm.

Claire wondrously looked at it as Kang twisted around, grafting the Prosthetic arm onto his stump, quickly finishing his graft before turning back around, wiggling the prosthetic fingers with glee, "How... did you...?" Claire faintly asked.

"It's always good to carry a spare limb!" Kang proudly replied, pointing his prosthetic fingers to her.

Claire tried to stand up, the Dazed Avatar, heavily breathing whilst Kang worryingly watched her, and to his surprise, Claire fell toward him, the mad inventor's arms instinctively stretching out and catching her, "I don't feel so good," Claire groaned.

Kang pulled her to his side, placing her arm around his neck and carrying her out of the hollow tree. Kang observed his surroundings, taking in the vast emptiness before him, "Where... are we? Is this some kind of Void?"

Claire raised her head, staring into the emptiness before her, "This... must be The Nexus."

The mad inventor lightly squeezed Claire's wrist, "Try not to speak, you need to converse what strength you have."

Claire's head hung low as Kang ventured further into The Nexus, observing the ten portals surrounding the Hollow Tree.

The floating island they stood on had four Lion Turtle Head's on each corner of the island, each holding a glowing sphere of energy in their mouth. Odd-looking vines and plants blocked the perimeter of the floating island.

Kang looked around at the Portals, some glowing with a brilliant aura, whereas others appeared dim and almost lifeless, "We had best get out of here..."

The Avatar raised her head, looking around to see a Skeleton in an old Fire Nation uniform, "Yeah... or else we'll end up like that guy..." Claire gestured to the Skeleton, Kang winced as he let out an uneasy grunt.

"Don't worry, you won't be ending up like Zhao today."

Kang jumped around towards the sound of the voice, holding up his prosthetic hand, "Who's there?"

An elderly man in Earth Kingdom robes stepped out from around the tree, his white and long beard draped below his pectorals, white hair flowed down his back whereas the top of his head remained bald, "Calm down my boy, I'm just an old man."

Kang lowered his prosthetic arm, "Are you... Iroh?"

The wizened man nodded and smiled, "Yes, I am, and you must be Kang,"

Kang stepped back, his eyebrows raising as his mouth hung ajar, "How... do you know me?"

"I would explain, but I can see there are more pressing matters at hand," Iroh replied, gesturing to Claire as she groaned.

Kang gazed down at Claire, "Yes, I, uh... Someone's stolen her Avatar Spirit."

Iroh stroked his beard, "I see... come with me, it will be safer at my tea shop."

Iroh walked over to a Portal, Kang followed as he carried Claire on his shoulder. Iroh stepped into the light of the portal whilst Kang cautiously studied it, "Don't worry, it won't bite!"

Kang shrugged, stepping into the light with Claire, transporting the three to the Spirit World. They arrived in a vibrant field, trees and mountains filling with background, and a clear blue sky hung over their heads.

"Huh... not what I expected the Spirit World to look like," Kang muttered.

Iroh chuckled, "The nature of a region depends on the nature of the spirits who inhabit it."

Kang affirmatively hummed as Iroh guided them to his tea shop.

Upon their arrival, they found a small group of spirits congregated outside, "Excuse the company, some friends came over when I felt a disturbance in The Nexus," Iroh explained.

Buy Kang brushed off their presence, carrying Claire whilst the spirits all greeted Iroh with a warm welcome, but gave Kang and Claire odd stares.

Iroh and Kang walked into the tea shop, a cosy wooden interior with a long table filled with teapots, cups and ingredients and another table on the opposite side.

The mad inventor laid Claire down on the free table whilst Iroh observed her, noting her ragged breathing and sweat breaking out all over her, "You're correct, The Avatar Spirit is missing... and the elements within The Avatar are warring with one another. Fire battles against Water, Air battles against earth..." Iroh turned to Kang, "What happened to her before you arrived in The Nexus?"

"The Northern Water Tribe Chief Unalaq who turned out to actually be someone called Talos... turned his hand translucent and swiped Claire from around... the bottom of her back, all the way to the top of her head," Kang explained.

"Talos... So this is what he meant by righting the wrongs of the universe," Iroh angrily replied.

"Oh... you've met him?"

"Yes... He drove the spirits mad with an odd bending style, then departed," Iroh dishearteningly replied, turning away from the two.

Kang hummed as he looked to the ground, clicking his fingers and pointing to Iroh, "Oh I almost forgot, the Avatar Spirit that Talos pulled out appeared to be two... essences? One black and one white... I'm not sure if that matters."

Iroh perked up and faced the mad inventor, "Did you take one before you arrived?"

Kang's posture slumped at the sound of his question, "No... but I think I saw one of the essences fall in after us... probably Sky or Khana's handy work."

"Then there is hope for The Avatar!"

Kang raised a befuddled eyebrow, "I don't follow?"

"If you can track down the essence, you saw fall in after you and return it to The Avatar, it will bring the chaotic energy from the opposing elements under control," Iroh explained.

"What happens if I don't make it in time?" Kang asked.

"The warring elements will destroy the Avatar's body," Iroh said as Kang winced.

"Find the essence, quickly. Got it!" Kang raced out of the tea shop.

"Hold on!" Iroh called out.

Kang almost left the tea shop, hopping around to face Iroh, "Yes?"

"Was it the white or black essence you saw?" Iroh asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was white," Kang replied.

"Then it is Vaatu, The Spirit of Order that you seek. Now go! The Avatar doesn't have long!"

Kang began racing across the Spirit World, leaving Claire in the care of Iroh.

Kang marched through the spirit world, occasionally stopping to ask local spirits if they'd seen a "White spirit essence" fly by, to which most shrugged, not understanding what he meant until Kang met a Monkey spirit hanging in a tree.

"Excuse me... odd-looking monkey?" Kang called out.

The Monkey spirit looked down at him, sliding down his tree and standing before Kang, "Who are you calling an odd-looking monkey? You're the odd one here."

"Well, I'm not from around here," Kang awkwardly replied.

"Exactly! And you have the nerve to say I look odd!" The Monkey Spirit scolded him.

Kang rolled his eyes behind his goggles, "Have you seen a White spiritual essence fly by recently?"

The Monkey spirit gave him a perplexed stare, "I... have? What's it to you?"

"Well, I need to find it and return it to The Avatar," Kang explained.

"Oh, it went to the east towards the land of The Ancient One," The Monkey Spirit explained, pointing eastwards.

The mad inventor winced at the sound of 'Ancient One', "Will there be any sign when I'm close?"

"You may hear some cryptic chanting, but that's about it," The Monkey spirit replied.

Kang let out a disappointed sigh, "Thank you for the help!" Kang ran to the east, "And sorry for calling you odd!"

Kang marched for hours through vibrant fields and dismal steppes, the strain of journeying on foot heavily weighing on him, "I wish I had The Magnificent Turtle Duck."

Kang fell to the ground, laying there for several seconds before punching the ground, "Come on, Kang. You need to find Vaatu!" he pushed up from the ground, getting back on his feet, "I hope that Spirit didn't trick me..."

The mad inventor continued running until eventually the chanting the Monkey Spirit mentioned began pervading Kang's ears, his head perking up, "I must be close!"

Kang sprinted towards the source of the chanting until he came to a cliff looking out to a vast ocean. The Sun hung just above the horizon, illuminating the water and a large island before him.

Kang's expression of hope turned to one of dismay, "That's no Ancient one... That's just an Island!" But the Mad Inventor hummed to himself for a moment, "Or is the Ancient One on the island... or is the Ancient One _The_ island?"

Kang shrugged, sliding down the cliff and onto the sandy beach, "Hello!? Ancient One!?"

But despite his calls, he received no response.

The chanting stopped as Kang looked around, verging on giving up, but the ground beneath him shook, knocking him off his balance.

The mad inventor frantically looked around, seeing the island ascend before his very eyes, "... THE ANCIENT ONE _IS_ THE ISLAND!"

A Gigantic head arose from the ocean, splashing water onto the sandy beach. Two humongous paws followed, smacking down on the beach, scaring Kang half to death. The mad inventor looked up, seeing the head of the ancient one loom over him: the island turned out to be a Lion Turtle, an Enormous creature which made Kang look like a tiny speck in comparison.

The Lion Turtle gazed at Kang as the mad inventor tried to control his breathing, _"Are you the one who called out to me?"_ The Lion Turtle's voice echoed inside Kang's head.

The mad inventor stood up, his body still trembling, "Um... Yes, I did!"

_"Why does a human call for me?"_

Kang dusted off his clothes, "I've come looking for Vaatu, Ancient One. The Avatar needs him, or she'll die!"

The Lion Turtle's voice remained silent for a moment, _"... Why should I trust a human with the Spirit of Order?"_

"Because The Avatar, Claire, is my friend, and I'm not about to let her die because of an untrusting Lion Turtle!" Kang proclaimed.

The Lion Turtle fell silent once more, its giant paw rising as the mad inventor became sheepish, "I think I annoyed him with that last bit..."

The paw swung towards him, but the massive paw stopped just inches from Kang, the finest details on its claws becoming visible.

As he observed the claw, the White Spiritual Essence emerged from The Lion Turtle's paw, hovering into Kang's hands, _"By being true in your intentions, I will allow you to carry The Spirit of Order back to The Avatar."_

Kang stared at the White Spiritual Essence before turning his attention to The Lion Turtle, "Thank you!" Kang bowed to the Ancient one before pulling out a glass jar from his pouch and letting the white spirit essence flow inside, "I best not drop this."

Kang trekked back to Iroh's Tea shop, as the Lion Turtle slowly retreated under the water.

During Kang's race back to The Tea shop, a loud thudding echoed in the distance, causing several spirit birds to fly off into the sky, "That is rarely ever good..."

Kang sprinted away from the source of the thudding, but as he ran, the thudding seemed to get closer and closer.

Kang turned his head to see an insane hulking spirit chasing him on all fours, "AVATAR!" The insane spirit roared.

A hulking beast of a spirit, two arms almost as big as Kang, a torso of a Gorilla, the head of a Bear with the teeth of a gorilla. Its hands and feet possessing razor-sharp claws on each finger and toe.

The mad inventor frightfully gawked as he ran from it, "A Gorilla-Bear?!" he shouted as the Spirit chased him, it's smashing paw-steps getting closer the longer he ran, "There's no way to outrun this thing!"

Kang stopped running, leaping into the air and letting The Gorilla-Bear spirit run under him, descending towards the hulking spirit and grasping the scruff of its neck, intending to ride it back.

But the Gorilla-Bear Spirit stood on its hind legs and flexed out its arms, "AVATAR!" It shook off Kang, throwing him to the ground.

But the mad inventor righted himself, ready to face his opponent. The Gorilla-Bear Spirit turned around, charging at breakneck speeds, intending to pulverise Kang, but the mad inventor rolled to the side, avoiding the hulking spirits crushing charge before letting loose a massive stream of Fire.

But to his surprise, the hulking spirit walked through his flames without as much as a wince. Kang tried unleashing stronger flames, but the Gorilla-Bear Spirit continued its march, its fur blazing as it stood inches from Kang.

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit swiped its claws at the mad inventor, but he leapt away, narrowly avoiding its claws, "How in the world am I meant to fight this thing!?"

"AVATAR!"

Kang took a deep breath, standing tall before the Gorilla-Bear Spirit, arching his arms around his body, the tips of his fingers crackling with lightning. Kang brought tips of his fingers together, and as the Gorilla-Bear Spirit approached, he unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning, taking advantage of the Gorilla-Bear Spirit's overconfidence.

As the Lightning bolt hit, the Hulking spirit flailed around, electricity surging around its body, "Come on, go down already!"

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit drop to its knees, finally allowing Kang to let go of the generated Lightning, The Mad inventor heavily breathing as his arms shook.

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit lay on the ground, breathing deeply as electricity surged across its body, "Ava...tar~..."

Kang scoffed, "Not dead... but hopefully stunned long enough for me to run away."

Kang resumed his journey back to Iroh's Tea shop. Hours passed by before Kang finally returned, completely out of breath.

Iroh stepped out of his tea shop, surprised to see Kang back so soon, "Did you get it?"

Kang rummaged inside his pouch, pulling out the glass jar which held the white spirit essence, "Yes, Yes I did."

Iroh walked over, taking the glass jar, "You did well, Kang!" Iroh smiled, walking back inside his Tea shop.

Kang limped besides the wizened tea maker, both standing over Claire with the glass jar in hand, "So... how do we, uh... get it in her?" Kang asked, gesturing to the white essence, then to Claire.

Iroh opened the Jar, "Like this!"

Iroh allowed the white spirit essence to hover onto his hand, holding it above Claire, slowly lowering it down to her abdomen, flipping his hand over then letting the white spiritual essence absorb into her body, watching it slowly fade.

Claire gasped, her breathing stabilising whilst Iroh and Kang both breathed a sigh of relief, "Vaatu will need time to bring Order to her body, but she will wake in a few hours," Iroh explained.

"Good... this might be a dumb question, but can I get some tea?" Kang asked.

Iroh smiled, "Certainly!"

Iroh went to create a cup of tea for Kang, the mad inventor slumping down in a seat, relaxing after his long venture.


	14. Mysteries Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Claire healed, Kang and the Avatar set out to discover the secrets behind Talos' with a tip from Iroh.

Kang and Iroh conversed over tea outside the shop, the Spiritual rays of the sun illuminating their surroundings. As they drank from their cups, a loud thud came from inside the Teashop, both of them quizzically looking to each other before rushing in to see Claire conscious, and on the floor.

Claire groaned and rubbed her head, "When... did I get on a table?"

"You've been on there for a while," Kang replied, glad to see she was alright.

The pain briefly numbed as the still groggy Claire's head perked up, "Define... 'a while'?"

"I'd wager about thirteen hours," Kang replied.

Iroh nodded, "That sounds about right."

"My memory's a bit... fuzzy. Where are we? And who's the elderly man?" Claire asked.

"Spirit World."

"My name is Iroh."

"Oh, nice. We meet the man we need help from with the Spirit World, in the Spirit World," Claire chuckled.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Iroh rhetorically replied.

The Wizened Tea maker walked over to a teapot, stirring the leaves and adding a pinch of dark brown powder before pouring the tea into a cup, "Here, drink this!" he handed her the steamy tea.

The Avatar took hold of the cup, sniffing and drinking it in one go. Her eyes lit up as she bounced off the ground, "What did you put in that?!"

"Just a pinch of something the spirits call Revitalisation Powder," Iroh smiled.

Kang stared at Claire whilst she flexed her fingers and rolled her neck, humming at the sight of her, "Can you still use your bending?"

The Avatar looked at her hands, the nerves tingling all over, "I think so..."

The three stepped out of the tea shop. Claire took a deep breath, punching fire through the air, followed by kicking out a slash of air. Next, she bent out water from her satchel, swirling it around her palm before thrusting a fist in the air, erecting an earth pillar.

Kang clapped, watching Claire happily pump her arms, "It seems Vaatu has brought the elements under control," Iroh said.

Claire's eyes perked open, freezing on the spot before turning to the tea maker, "Who's Vaatu?" an odd familiarity came over her.

"Vaatu is the Spirit of Order and one half of the Avatar Spirit, the other half is Raava, the Spirit of Chaos."

"And I only have Vaatu? So how can I still bend the four elements?" Claire asked.

"You only need one half of the Avatar Spirit for bending the four elements," Iroh explained.

"And the other half?"

"... I don't know," Iroh laughed as Kang slapped his forehead and Claire stared blankly, "What? I might be an old man, but I don't know _everything_!"

Kang and Claire brushed it off, the Avatar turning to the horizon, "Well, I suppose we should start finding a way out of the Spirit World."

But a hasty Kang approached her, "Aren't you forgetting why we needed to come here in the first place?"

Claire pondered for a moment, and awkward realisation dawning on her, "Oh... yeah, the Chaos in the... Spirit World..."

Iroh nodded, "Many spirits have gone mad because of Talos."

"Talos was in the spirit world? How?" Claire nervously asked.

"I'm not sure. Like you, he may have used a Spirit Portal. All I know is that he appeared out of nowhere, with a cleanly cut off left forearm," Iroh replied. Kang winced, clutching his prosthetic, "He also had quite the curious about ancient bending techniques thought lost to time, and the only place where he could find the knowledge he sought was within Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library."

Claire and Kang turned to each other, "That must be where he learnt how to... rip out my Avatar Spirit!" she shuddered in discomfort at the memory.

"We should start our investigation there, perhaps we can find out how he did it," Kang replied

"Yeah..." Claire responded, turning to Iroh, "Do you know a quick way there?"

Iroh gestured to the Spirit Portal they came in through, "Go through that Portal and take the Spirit Portal on your right."

"Thank you!" Claire replied.

Claire set off for the spirit portal whilst Kang briefly bowed, giving chase to the Avatar.

The two stood inside the Spirit Portal as a brilliant light consumed them, transporting them to The Nexus.

They looked around in wonder as the light faded to reveal the vast emptiness of the nexus, "It's nice to see this place when I'm not knocking on the Spirit of Death's door!"

But despite Claire's jests, Kang remained silent. She turned to find him glaring at a Spirit Portal in a ridged posture, "Are you alright?" she cautiously approached.

"Not at all..." Kang replied, still glaring at a Spirit Portal across from him.

"... Care to share?"

"After you fell unconscious, I had to go find Vaatu, and I spent about seven hours adventuring through the Spirit World to find him. Turns out a Lion Turtle had him," Kang explained.

"I'm following so far," Claire replied.

Kang grasped her by the shoulder, pointing to the Spirit Portal, "WELL LOOK WHAT'S IN THAT PORTAL!"

Claire's eyes nervously darted between Kang and the portal, "An... Island?"

"NOT JUST ANY ISLAND! THAT'S THE LION TURTLE I HAD TO FIND!"

Claire's cheeks swelled as she placed her hand to her mouth, trying to contain her laughter at Kang's misfortune, "That's... unfortunate."

"I know! I could have saved myself hours of walking and almost getting killed by a Gorilla-Bear Spirit!" Kang exclaimed.

Claire's pent up laughter faded, her eyebrow rising at the sound of 'Gorilla-Bear Spirit', "A what?" 

"You know, a Gorilla-Bear Spirit, a big hulking beast of a creature that could bench press a four hundred foot tall Purple Platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings with ease," Kang explained.

Claire stared blankly at Kang's analogy, "... What?"

"What? Have you never heard the story of Aza the Giant Purple Platypus Bear, defender of the great Bear Nation!" Kang quizzically asked.

Claire's mouth hung ajar as she stared at Kang, "I, uh... can't say I have."

Kang lightly nodded, "Ah, it used to be my favourite story. My..." he paused, gazing to the ground with a melancholy smile, softly snapping his fingers, "Iroh said Spirit Portal to the right, correct?" he sharply asked, pointing to a nearby Spirit Portal.

"Yeah, it should be..." Claire observed the portals, spotting one with a giant building in it, "This one!"

Claire stepped towards the portal, Kang following her. The light once again enveloped them, transporting them to the outside of Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library, both of them marvelling at the grand structure, surrounded by ice tipped mountains, fields of stone and snow, and an overcast sky looming over them.

"How do we... get inside?" Claire cautiously asked.

"Well... there's a window in that top spire, you could probably get up there with your air-bending or earth climbing or like me, you could just propel yourself up with fire jets!" Kang explained.

"Good plan!" Claire replied.

The two propelled themselves up to the top of the spire with jets of fire, climbing in through the window and slowly descending onto a bridge above an abyss.

Claire dropped to the ground too early, the consequences surging up her legs as she stood frozen and whimpering.

Kang, however, dropped from a short distance off the ground, "When descending with Fire jets, always stop a few feet off the ground, not a few metres!"

"... Noted..." Claire painfully replied, her legs surging with agony.

The two stood on a junction bridge, four pathways leading to a grand collection of millions upon millions of tomes, books and scrolls. Stuffed animal heads adorned the columns of the bridge, and an eloquent ambience permeated the air.

But before they could take in their surroundings, Wan Shi Tong, a giant black owl spirit with a white face, lunged at them, looming with a menacing elegance.

Both Kang and Claire leapt back in fright as they stared down the behemoth Owl, "Humans are not welcome here, I will give you one chance to leave before I turn you both into decorative blood splatters!"

Claire and Kang's gaze darted between each other and the Owl, "Does it help if I say I'm the Avatar?"

"No!" Wan Shi Tong sharply replied, "The last Avatar who entered my Library lied and exploited my knowledge alongside his foolish friend. Why am I to think you two are any different?"

Kang affirmatively hummed, straightening his posture, "You know, Big Bird's got a point!" he pointed to Wan Shi Tong.

"You're seriously siding with the Owl!?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Enough! You have wasted your chance by playing the fool!" Wan Shi Tong said, his Neck elongating, his once round head becoming jagged and pointy.

Wan Shi Tong lunged at a petrified Kang, unable to move in time. But Wan Shi Tong stopped, looking passed the goggles and into his eyes, "You... have Iroh's eyes, or at least they're similar."

"I... do?" Kang squeamishly asked.

"Are you a son, perhaps? Maybe a nephew?" Wan Shi Tong asked, peering into him, while Claire stood in shock.

"I... am his Grand-nephew!" Kang squeamishly replied.

Claire's mouth dropped open as Wan Shi Tong returned to his original form, "As a relative of my friend, I will allow ** _you_** into my Library, as long as you keep the Avatar in check!"

"I'll... do that" Kang replied, his breathing returning to normal as he held his chest.

"Enjoy your time in the Library."

Wan Shi Tong glared at Claire before leaping from the bridge. Kang watched him descend and breathed a sigh of relief, "Good thing Iroh has good relations in the Spirit World."

The stunned Claire approached him, standing next to him at the bridge's edge, "You're the Grand-nephew to The Dragon of the West!?"

"Yes, I am. What of it?" Kang dismissively replied.

"I'm just... surprised is all, I thought you might have mentioned it when we were looking for him."

"I don't like to speak about my family, and you know that," Kang sombrely replied, gazing into the distance.

"Can I at least know who you're the Son of? Zuko or...?" Claire asked.

Kang's hands shook, his teeth gritting, "I said... I don't like to speak about my family!" his voice rose, his fists clenching as he turned away from the ever more curious Avatar.

"Wait... you're... Azula's son?" Claire asked, her curiosity overcoming her.

Kang tightened his fists, his teeth gritting ever tighter as a lump grew in his throat, turning his back to Claire.

"Kang is everything al-," he viciously twisted around, "YES, I AM!" Kang shouted.

Kang's shouts echoed throughout the library as Claire jumped back, "I... know she wasn't the best person in the-,"

"SHUT UP!" Kang shouted, pointing his finger at Claire, his hand quaking, air expelling from his nose like a dragon.

The Avatar gazed back in a nervous offence, "Excuse me?"

Kang lowered his hand, trudging towards the feckless Avatar, "You don't know a thing about her! My mother meant everything to me! She was all I had, for twenty years! I loved her, with all my heart!" his voice cracked, the anguish echoing throughout the library, "And I..."

His voice lowered, cracking evermore as his posture slumped, a befuddled Claire gazing to him, "You... what?"

Kang bit his lip, choking on his voice as he clenched his fists once more, "Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!"

Kang's body trembled as the bottled-up turmoil broke open. Claire took a deep breath, shaking her head to herself, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she muttered.

But despite her apology, Kang glared at her, "No, No, you're the high and mighty Avatar! You have a right to know everything about me! Where should we start!?" he sarcastically snapped at her.

Claire's gaze turned uneasy as she stepped back, "Kang, I didn't mean it like that... you've just been a mystery for so long, my curiosity... got the better of me."

"Ah, yes! Curiosity, always with the curiosity!" Kang snapped, marching and mockingly throwing his arms up, "Tell me, are you curious about how I _murdered_ my own mother!?"

Claire's heart skipped a beat, her body trembling as Kang loomed over her, "What-!?"

"Or how I hear her screams whenever I close my eyes!? Do you want to know about that too!?"

"Or how about the constant grief and _pain_ I've carried since that day!? Just go ahead and ask!"

Kang's rage overflowed as Claire fell to the ground, nervously looking up at him.

"I have held this Grief, this Pain... for over half my life!"

"... And you dare to walk into my life thinking you can just delve into _my_ history like I'm some kind of open tome!?"

Claire trembled, her nerves standing on end, but Kang's rage slowly turned to sorrow. The Fire-bender stood up straight, glaring down at the fearful Claire, "I am ashamed of what I did, I buried it deep within myself, never wanting to speak of it again..."

"But you just had to go digging, you just had to uncover the truth! Well, I hope you're happy now!" Kang sombrely turned away.

Claire stood back up, her legs still quaking, "I'm... sorry, Kang"

"Apologies doesn't mean a thing, they never do..."

Claire's heart sank, a tear streaking from her eye as she watched the slumped over Kang venture into the Library.

The two journeyed in silence, arriving at a chamber containing scrolls and tomes on 'Ancient bending techniques'.

Claire began sifting Wan Shi Tong's collection, pulling out scroll after tome, but finding nothing on what could have taken an Avatar Spirit.

Kang turned his gaze to two scrolls left out on a small sitting stool, "Over there." he gestured to the scrolls.

Claire trotted over, kneeling and observing the state of the scrolls, "These look really old."

"We're in a Spirit Library dating back tens of thousands of years, of course, they're old," Kang dismissively replied.

Claire let out a heavy sigh before unravelling the first scroll, recognising some rigid forms from Amon's Scroll, "Kang, do you think that Yakone guy got his blood-bending scrolls from here?"

"No."

Claire hummed as she gazed at the scroll, "And here I thought Blood-bending was a relatively new technique..."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone's discovered something lost to time," Kang sharply replied.

Claire continued unravelling the scroll, "Flesh manipulation..." her skin crawled.

Kang curiously looked over, "Come again?"

Claire began reading the writings, "Flesh manipulation, a skill in which the user can manipulate their flesh or that of their enemies."

"That must be how Talos made himself look exactly like Unalaq," Kang theorised.

Claire shuddered at the thought, "Well... one mystery solved, one to go."

"Indeed."

Claire grasped the second scroll, unravelling it to find poses unlike any she'd seen before, "Spirit-bending?"

"That's... not something I've heard of before..." Kang replied, curiously waltzing back over.

"Spirit-bending, an art separate to the four elements in which the user can bend and bind Spirits to their will," Claire read, "'I am the first and only Spirit-Bender was Avatar Shen-Chao'." she read, her nerves standing on end.

Kang snatched the scroll, humming as he observed it, "Looks around thirty thousand years old..." he threw it back to the bewildered Claire.

"'Once bound to my will, they are at my command, but during my self-taught training, I turned most spirits insane'," Claire read.

"Well, now we know why Mad Spirits seem to have a thing for chasing us," Kang replied.

"Yeah..."

"'An interesting skill I adapted is the ability to cleave Spirits which have merged with humans'!" Claire exclaimed, shooting up as she read.

"And that's our mystery solved, Talos is a Flesh Manipulating Spirit-Bending Avatar thief," Kang unenthusiastically replied.

Claire sat the scroll down on the stool, "I best begin practising if I'm going to get Raava back."

Kang searched through old tomes and scrolls whilst she trained, finding a tome with the symbols of the four elements in the corners, and a Yin-Yang symbol in the centre.

Kang's curiosity got the better of him, flipping through the pages, but seeing nothing of interest.

However, the deeper he delved, he found a section that made his eyebrows perk up, "So it is a thing!" he quietly exclaimed.

Claire paused and turned to him, "what did you find?"

But despite her questions, Kang dismissively waved a hand to her, "Go back to your spirit-bending."

Claire shook her head, sighing before returning to her practice of the Spirit-Bending forms.


	15. The Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest to heal the Spirits begins, but the Avatar and Mad Inventor must go there separate ways to gain the strength to stand up to The False Avatar.

Claire practised the Spirit-Bending forms for hours on end whilst Kang lay on the floor, slipping through books and aimlessly gazing up to the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs and wondering what had happened since their unintended departure.

Claire let out a deep sigh, Kang's head perking up at the sound of it, seeing a pleased Avatar turning to him, "I think I've got the hang of it... now I just need a Spirit to test it out on," Claire explained.

"There's that Gorilla-Bear Spirit that seemed to have a thing for you," Kang lowered his head.

"Shouldn't I... try it out on something smaller first?"

"Go Big!" Kang pumped his fist in the air.

Claire shrugged, "We should probably get going."

"Indeed, those spirits won't cleanse themselves!" Kang said with mocking enthusiasm.

The two walked back to where they entered, regret building up in Claire as the lingering atmosphere of recent events set in, "Kang..."

"If it's about earlier, I don't want to hear it."

Claire remained silent as the two propelled themselves up on jets of fire, emerging from the top of the spire and slowly descending onto the snowy mountainous ground.

The Avatar remembered Kang's advice, dropping a few feet from the ground this time, breathing a sigh of relief that she landed without pain, "Good to see my advice doesn't fall on deaf ears," Kang jabbed as he landed beside her.

But before Claire could think of a response, a loud thudding resonated across the mountains. Something was approaching them.

"AVATAR!"

Kang's neck scrunched up at the roaring boom, "I think I jinxed it..."

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit leapt up onto the snowy plain, the stone cracking under his mighty form as the uneasy friends readied themselves for battle.

"Did that scroll mention anything about... weakening the target or can you do it from the get-go?" Kang quietly asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can do it from the get-go, but I'll need you to keep him off me!"

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit glared at Claire, sensing Vaatu swirl around inside her. The Spirit's eyes flared as it unleashed a mighty roar, blasting Snow off the ground and knocking the two off-balance before it thunderously charged, shaking the mountains with each stomp.

Claire outstretched her hand to the Gorilla-Bear Spirit, ejecting spiritual tendrils from her hand and entangling the hulking beast, but despite her attempts, it shook off the tendrils, continuing its charge.

Kang blasted multiple fireballs at the Gorilla-Bear, but it simply barrelled through them, ramming its head into Claire and knocking her away like a rag doll.

"AVATAR!"

Claire tried to stand, grasping her ribcage and painfully groaning before flopping back on the ground, "I think he broke something..."

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit strode over to Claire, with its mighty claws at the ready.

Kang hesitantly gazed at the Gorilla-Bear Spirit looming over the incapacitated Claire, taking a deep breath and letting all thought flow away.

Kang arched his arms around his body, but his Fingertips didn't glow with Electricity, and as he brought them together, he obliviously struck his fingers out.

But he only created an explosion in front of him, knocking him back onto the ground, "Damn it, Claire..."

Kang pushed himself back up to his feet, the Gorilla-Bear Spirit picking the Avatar up in its giant hand.

"Avatar..."

Claire did all she could to break out of the hulking Spirit's hold, punching its arm and kicking at its torso, but to no avail.

Kang heavily gazed to his prosthetic hand, wiggling the fingers before glaring at the Gorilla-Bear Spirit, "This better work..."

Kang removed a panel on the index finger, pressing a small red button before charging at the Gorilla-Bear Spirit.

With a mighty leap, Kang latched onto the hulking Spirit's back, firmly gripping its shoulder with the prosthetic before locking the fingers in place, The sheer pressure of the prosthetic's grip broke the Gorilla-Bear Spirit's grip on Claire.

Kang leapt off its back, breaking away from his prosthetic before running around to Claire and dragging her away, "Plug your ears!" he shouted.

Kang let go of Claire, plugging his ear with his remaining hand and pressing his other ear to his shoulder whilst Claire plugged her ears.

The prosthetic exploded on the back of the Gorilla-Bear Spirit, the almighty boom dazing the hulking spirit as it collapsed, both Claire and Kang nervously watching it slam onto the snow-covered ground.

"You put an explosive in your arm?"

"Yep!"

Claire cautiously approached the Gorilla-Bear Spirit, outstretching her arms as spiritual tendrils once again emerged, ensnaring the Gorilla-Bear Spirit, a faint glow emitting from them.

Claire closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before her eyes glowed with the power of the Avatar State. The faint glow erupted into a brilliant light, radiating like a beacon before slowly fading away.

Claire descended from the Avatar State. The tendrils faded away as the Gorilla-Bear Spirit groaned, "Where... am I?" The Gorilla-Bear Spirit asked, coming to its senses.

"Wan Shi Tong's Library," Claire replied.

"Any idea... when I got here? My memory's been fuzzy ever since that black-haired human told me to bring him the Avatar."

"Talos used Spirit-Bending on you, and because of that, you went insane," Claire explained.

"So you... saved me?" The Gorilla-Bear Spirit asked.

"Yup!"

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit turned to Kang, "And I take it your friend helped?"

The Avatar nodded whilst Kang waved to the Gorilla-Bear Spirit, "Hello There!"

"Hello!" The Gorilla-Bear Spirit greeted him, "As repayment for saving me from insanity, how can I help you two?"

Claire crossed her arms, "We need to cure all the other insane Spirits... do you know where they might be?"

"... You're the Avatar, right?" The Gorilla-Bear Spirit asked.

"I am."

"So, you can air-bend?"

"Yes ..?"

"I have an idea, hop on my back!" The Gorilla-Bear Spirit replied.

Claire and Kang looked to each other, the mad inventor shrugging, "I don't see why not."

The two jumped aboard the Gorilla-Bear Spirit's back, beginning their spirit saving journey.

The three arrived In a wide-open field of vibrant colours, whilst dismally dark regions lay amongst the horizon.

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit stopped in the middle of the field, allowing the two to jump off, "And here I thought my first bareback experience would be with Lin," Kang sarcastically said.

Claire cheekily smirked before turning her attention to the Gorilla-Bear Spirit, "Alright, what's your idea?"

"You use your air-bending to draw in a massive amount of air, then shout at the top of your lungs to all the insane Spirits, and they come right to you!" The Gorilla-Bear Spirit explained.

"How would that work?" Claire asked

"The insane spirits 'sniff out' your Avatar Spirit, and if they hear you. They'll follow the source and eventually find the trail of your Avatar Spirit's scent!"

Kang rubbed his chin, "You know, that might just work!"

"Well... if you think so, I'll try it," Claire replied.

Claire began to suck in the surrounding air, but the Gorilla-Bear Spirit stopped her, "Oh, and one other thing... You may want to put us on an elevated platform."

"Good idea!" Kang replied.

Claire erected a pillar large enough to hold Kang, The Gorilla-Bear Spirit, and herself, "Ready?" she asked the two as they plugged their ears.

"Go for it!" Kang shouted.

Claire nodded, turning to the horizon and sucking in an enormous amount of air, "TO ALL THE INSANE SPIRITS OF THIS WORLD! THE AVATAR IS RIGHT HERE! IN THIS GENERAL DIRECTIO-" she shouted before violently coughing.

Kang unplugged his ears, "You alright there?"

"Yeah, just never shouted that loudly before..."

Claire's voice travelled across the Spirit world, even passing by Iroh's tea shop.

The bemused Tea maker peeked out of the tea shop and quizzically looked to the skies, "Must have been the wind..." Iroh then returned to making tea.

The trio remained atop the pillar for hours, Claire lay on her back gazing up to the sky whilst Kang bounced a fireball in between his hand and stump as the Gorilla-Bear Spirit rested between them.

But a distant rumbling approached, causing the pillar to quake and awaken The Gorilla-Bear Spirit, "I think the plan worked!" The Gorilla-Bear Spirit said.

Claire and Kang looked out to the Horizon, a gigantic hoard of Insane Spirits charging at them, their presence corrupting the field as they pursued the Avatar, "I... think it did," Claire nervously replied.

"You've got this, Claire! Just go into the Avatar State and bend the insanity out of them!" Kang encouraged her.

Claire stood up, taking a deep breath, staring down at the approaching hoard whilst the Gorilla-Bear Spirit and Kang held onto each other for dear life.

Claire ascended into the Avatar State, her eyes glowing with brilliant white light as hundreds of spiritual tendrils erupted from her arms and hands, all latching onto the approaching Spirits, ensnaring them on-the-spot light radiating all around them.

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit shielded his eyes whilst Kang watched the radiant light fade. The insane horde came to their senses, the befuddled spirits all looking at one another as Claire descended from the Avatar State, letting out a small groaned before collapsing.

Kang leapt over and caught her before she hit the earth, but the pillar underneath them crumbled to dust.

The Gorilla-Bear Spirit grabbed ahold of Kang and Claire, protecting them from harm, "Are you two okay?"

"I am... I'm not sure about Claire though," Kang replied, holding the Avatar's unconscious body.

The cured Spirits chattered amongst one another as the Gorilla-Bear Spirit stepped towards them, "Friends, the black-haired invader drove us mad! Forcing us to hunt the Avatar in his stead, but she brought us back from the brink of insanity!"

The Gorilla-Bear showed them the Avatar, each spirit clamouring around to get a look at Claire and Kang.

But despite the attention, Kang turned to the Gorilla-Bear Spirit, "You wouldn't happen to know the way to Iroh's teashop from here?"

"Of course I do! Come on, I'll take you there!" The Gorilla-Bear Spirit replied, offering them a ride.

Kang hopped aboard, holding onto Claire as the three raced over to Iroh's Teashop.

After an hour of riding, The Gorilla-Bear Spirit, Kang and the unconscious Claire arrived back at Iroh's teashop, "Iroh!!" the Gorilla-Bear Spirit called out.

Iroh walked out of the teashop with a wide grin on his face, "Xiong! You're safe. What happened to you after Talos' attack?"

"Long story short, the weird human made me hunt the Avatar, and here I am... helping the Avatar," Xiong grinned as Kang hopped off the hulking spirit's back.

Iroh's grin turning to a look of worry as Kang approached with Claire unconscious once again, "What happened?"

"She used the Avatar State to cleanse the Insane Spirits, then she passed out," Kang explained.

Iroh observed her, humming to himself, "... Using the Avatar State with only half of the Avatar Spirit when her body as not yet properly conformed to it is dangerous... but she will live."

Kang carried Claire inside the teashop, followed by Iroh and Xiong as he laid the Avatar down on the table, turning to Iroh with concern crawling over his face, "She can't face Talos like this!"

"She will need time to rest and recover, and time to allow her body to conform to only having half the Avatar Spirit," Iroh explained.

"We may not have that much time! Who knows what Talos is doing with his newfound Avatar powers!" Kang angrily exclaimed.

"Talos may be a formidable opponent... but I know you are just as powerful, if not stronger."

Kang turned his befuddled gaze to him, "What... makes you say that?"

Iroh faintly smiled, "I know you are Azula's Son, Kang. And I also know that her fiery strength burns within you too."

Kang gritted his teeth, "No... I... it doesn't... not anymore..." his voice choked.

Iroh heavily sighed, walking up to him and placing a hand on his upper arm, "I know the pain of losing someone you love, but you cannot allow this despair to destroy you."

"You know what it's like to lose, but do you know what it's like to kill someone you love?" The sorrowful Kang asked.

Iroh looked to the ground, closing his eyes, "In a way... I do," His eyes opened once more, "But you have an opportunity that I never had."

Kang curiously turned to the wizened tea maker, "What... opportunity?"

"She's still waiting for you. Go to her!"

Kang stepped away from Iroh, clenching his fists as he glared, "What!?"

"Go to her, layout your Shame and your Grief, let it flow from you. Release it from the bottle you have sealed it within, or there may be no one who can stand up against Talos."

Kang remained silent, letting out a deep, shaky breath and gazing at the floor, "I... understand."

"Take the North Pole Spirit Portal, you will arrive in the Spirit Oasis. Then take a boat to the Earth Kingdom. And from there..." Iroh looked to Kang to finish the sentence.

"And from there... go home..."

Iroh sombrely nodded as Kang walked out of the teashop, "Thanks... Grand-Uncle."

The wizened tea maker smiled, "Uncle will do just fine."

Kang smirked, marching to the Spirit Portal, beginning his adventure back into the Mortal World.


	16. Chaos Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talos has taken Raava for his own, becoming the Avatar he'd always dreamed of being, but he isn't whole yet, and his quest for the second half, Vaatu, begins.

Sky and Khana raced up the stairs to the light of the sky above whilst the maniacal laughter of Talos echoed throughout the chamber.

"Khana, do you think you can cause a cave-in or something?" Sky asked.

"It wouldn't matter, he'll just stop it before I can do anything!" Khana breathlessly replied.

The two emerged back out onto Whale-tail Island, The Magnificent Turtle Duck still in the distance.

Khana raced over with Sky shortly following behind, "Why are we running towards that? Kang has the device that controls it!" Sky called out.

"There should be a hatch underneath the shell... hopefully, Kang didn't remove it," Khana replied.

The two reached The Magnificent Turtle Duck and Khana wedged herself underneath. discovering the hatch still there, "Sky hurry!"

Khana shifted the wheel to open the hatch whilst Sky turned to find Talos emerging from the chamber, propelling himself upwards with jets of violet fire, "Oh, great..." he muttered.

Khana climbed inside The Magnificent Turtle Duck, "SKY!"

Sky crawled under The Magnificent Turtle Duck at the sound of Khana's angered shouts, climbing into its interior.

Khana had already accessed the cockpit whilst Talos marched towards them, the stress piling on top of her, arms quaking and eyes twitching around the control panel.

Sky sat next to the Kyoshi Warrior, nervously watching her stare at the Control panel, "Do you know how to fly The Magnificent Turtle Duck?"

Khana pressed the red button, "Vaguely..."

The engine ignited as Khana pressed her foot down on the slender pedal. Fire erupted from the exhausts as The Magnificent Turtle Duck shifted forward, but Talos continued his approach, "Khana, he's getting closer!"

"You don't say!?"

Khana pulled back on the steering stick, The Magnificent Turtle Duck to listing up and flying off into the sky.

Talos stopped on the spot, watching them soar before glancing at his Blade Arm. The Avatar Thief swung it back, the blade arching out, and with a mighty swing, Talos unleashed a razor-sharp slash of air at The Magnificent Turtle Duck.

However, Khana instinctively retracted the wings, the Air Slash to just barely missing them. Khana ejected the wings once more before the Magnificent Turtle Duck crashed into the ocean.

Sky held his gut, "Oh, my stomach did not like that."

Talos watched the Air Slash miss, laughing with amazement, "Brav-" he gazed at his hand and prosthetic, "Oh... yeah."

Talos chuckled to himself, watching them leave, wryly smirking. Khana and Sky breathed a sigh of relief, the Magnificent Turtle Duck rumbling as it flew to the northern horizon.

"Do you... know where we're going?" Sky asked.

"I think so... Kang periodically looks at this... thingy," Khana gestured to the Compass on the Control Panel, "Whenever he flies, and at the moment it's pointing North."

Sky let out a heavy sigh, slumping back in his seat, "What should we do?"

"For now, we should get back to Republic City. Warn Lin and the Governors about what happened," Khana replied.

Sky sat up, the two remaining silent as the Magnificent Turtle Duck flew towards Republic City.

The sight of Republic City came into view after an hour of flying. Khana aimed for the Derelict Estate, remaining focused until a realisation hit her, "Uh... Sky?"

"Yes?"

"I... don't know how to land The Magnificent Turtle Duck."

Sky blankly stared at their destination, "... Try your best." he said as he covered his face.

Khana aimed for the front of the house built above Kang's Lab, diving at an angle as she slowly brought her foot off the slender pedal.

Sky peaked out of his fingers, quickly closing them again as Khana struck the Ground. The Magnificent Turtle Duck crashed and slid along the ground, a grimace coming over the Kyoshi Warrior's face, closing her eyes as she held on for dear life.

The Magnificent Turtle Duck stopped right outside the house above Kang's Lab, and as The Magnificent Turtle Duck stopped, the two peaked out of one eye, "Are we alive?" Sky nervously asked.

"Yep..."

"Well... can't say I've felt that much adrenaline for a long time."

"Not even when eaten by an Unagi?"

"That's a close second."

Both of them stood up and walked out of the cockpit, kneeling to the hatch, trying to open it, but despite Khana pushing with all her strength, the hatch wouldn't open, "Unluckily... the ground is blocking our way out."

Sky observed the walls of the Shell's interior, spying a small button and pressing it out of curiosity. The proper entrance opened up, as Sky looked over to Khana with a smile, "Luckily, the observant one didn't get kicked into a portal."

Khana rolled her eyes, the two exiting The Magnificent Turtle Duck, both looking at the stairs then to each other, "How do we, uh... close it?" Khana asked.

Sky reached back in, searching for the button, finding it and pressing it once more, causing the Shell piece to retract back into place, "Sometimes, you have to think like Kang!" Sky pulled his arm out.

Khana smirked before the two raced to city hall. The duo barged in through the front doors, finding the Governors and Lin Beifong discussing matters about the city, agitating them as they looked over.

"What are you two doing? We're in the middle of a meeting!" Sheng shouted.

Sky and Khana hastily walked up to them, "Sorry to barge in like this, but we have a lot of trouble on our hands," Sky said

"And that would be?" Lin asked.

"Someone's stolen Claire's Avatar Spirit... well, half of it," Khana explained.

Lin and the Governor's eyes widened, quietly chattering to themselves before Hou turned his attention to Sky and Khana, "That... shouldn't be possible, should it?"

"It happened, and we saw it," Sky adamantly replied.

Sheng scoffed, "These claims are preposterous!"

"Now, Sheng. It's not everyday friends of the Avatar come running in claiming her Avatar Spirit's been stolen," Gao argued.

"That's true... but if someone stole it, who was the thief? And where are they now?" Jing asked.

"It was someone disguised as Chief Unalaq... Tal- something," Khana replied.

Sheng placed his hand to his forehead, "This must be a joke..."

"As for where he is, he's-" A loud boom cut Sky off, "... I think he's here."

The Governors, Lin, Sky and Khana all raced out of the door, finding citizens fleeing from an approaching figure in the distance. The Blade Arm glistened in the sun, the Jet black hair became more prominent: Talos had arrived.

"That's him... That's Talos," Sky said as Khana raised a surprised eyebrow to him.

"If he's looking for a fight, it's Seven on one. Avatar or not, this shouldn't prove difficult," Sheng said.

"No, Sheng. Look at our terrain," Jing replied, gesturing to the narrow terrain surrounding them, "If we fight all at once, we'll defeat ourselves before he defeats us."

Sky withdrew his dual swords, "In that case," he charged at Talos.

"That didn't mean fight on your own!" Jing shouted as Sky ran at Talos.

The Avatar thief scoffed at his charge, rolling his neck, "The one who took Vaatu from my grasp... this will surely satisfy!" he smiled, unleashing a stream of Violet Fire, but Sky leapt over the flames, dipping his blades in it and imbuing them with the power of fire.

Sky let loose waves of fire, shocking Talos as he swiftly evaded and bent the flames away from himself, "My, my. A non-bender who can bend the elements his enemy provides... fascinating!"

Talos deftly weaved in between the waves of flame, swinging his blade arm and unleashing a mighty slash of air.

However, Sky crossed his blades, blocking the slash and imbuing the blades with the powers of Fire and Air, "You might just regret that!"

"Will I?" Talos smugly asked.

Sky leapt into the air, raising his swords above his head, bringing their tips together as Fire flourished along the blades. Sky descended and clashed the blades on the ground, unleashing a tornado of flames at Talos.

"Oh, my!" The excited Talos replied.

Sky pointed his sword at Talos, air swirling around the blade, the air dragging against Talos. The Avatar thief tried to resist its pull, but Sky's Blade pulled him in with mighty suction, dragging Talos directly into the Fire Tornado.

Talos screamed in pain as the flames swirled and ravaged his body, the Governors, Lin and Khana watching in amazement, "I guess I had nothing to worry about!" Jing said.

Sky stayed ready with his swords as Talos flashed a malicious glare, sending a chill down Sky's spine.

Talos flexed his arms out, dissipating the Fire-Tornado. Burns ravished his body. The Avatar thief heavily breathed, "Impressive..." Talos pulled water from a satchel, forming three aqua rings around his body, each radiating a healing light as the Avatar thief's burns faded away.

Hou scowled at Jing, "You just had to jinx it!"

Khana began running in towards the fight as Talos descended to the ground, dashing in like the wind and mercilessly striking the stunned Ex-Mercenary's gut, blasting him back.

But Khana caught the airborne Sky, twirling around then laying him down on the ground before continuing her charge and withdrawing her daggers.

The Avatar thief scoffed, "Is that the best you can offer!?" Talos unleashed a mighty gust of air, striking Khana as she dug her feet into the ground, resisting the merciless gale.

The winds shoved Khana all the way back to Lin and the Governors, The Police Chief clutching the Kyoshi Warrior's Pauldron, "Let's work together rather than alone."

Khana nodded, her, Lin and Hou strode together towards Talos, the Avatar thief continuing his march. The three Earth-benders dug in their feet, holding their hands to the ground, the earth quaking beneath them.

The three erected a gigantic Boulder before them. Sky looked over at it, swiftly shuffling himself out of the way.

Talos grinned at the boulder, raising his arms with glee, "Now we're talking!"

"On my mark!" Lin shouted, the three raising their left palm to the boulder, their right fist ready to punch out, "Now!"

The three punched their fists out, lethally launching the boulder at Talos, but the Avatar thief laughed, launching himself at the boulder, thrusting his fist into the boulder, penetrating its surface as it slowed to a halt.

Lin, Khana and Hou stared in disbelieve as Talos manically grinned, "I'M GOING TO ROLL ALL OVER YOU!" Talos blasted the boulder back at Lin, Khana and Hou.

The three earth-benders watched their demise fly at them, but a swift lashing of water cut through the boulder near a thousand times, turning the giant boulder into mere tiny pebbles.

The three Earth-benders looked behind to find Sheng with water formed around his arms, "Well, I can't have you lot go dying on me!"

Lin smirked, turning to Khana whilst Talos stared in disbelieve, "Where are Claire and Kang?"

"When Talos ripped out the Avatar Spirit, he tried to kill Claire, but Kang leapt in and saved her at the cost of his left arm. They're in the Spirit World... I hope," Khana explained.

Lin glared at the now marching Talos, rushing in with reckless abandon.

"Lin!" Hou shouted.

But his cries fell on deaf ears as Lin came face-to-face with Talos, striking out and shooting up massive pillars of earth. But the Avatar thief leapt atop the emerging pillar.

Lin ran up at him, breaking away the high-ground from Talos, throwing his balance off as she leapt in with a diving kick, striking Talos and blasting him down to the ground.

Talos deftly swept himself around, placing his palm on the ground then pushing himself back to his feet, but Lin relentlessly charged in once more, leaping in at Talos and swinging with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"A bender resorting to fist fighting?" Talos dodged, but to his surprise, Lin formed a gauntlet of the earth around her fist, delivering a powerful uppercut to his jaw and propelling him high into the air.

Lin launched earthen pillars at Talos, punching her fists into the air, each pillar of striking the Avatar thief one after another, launching him higher into the sky. But after the fifth pillar, Talos corrected himself, blasting jets of violet flame from his feet, readying his blade to cut Lin down.

However, Lin pulled a lamp post to her, grabbing hold and letting out a mighty cry as she slammed Talos, swatting him out of the air.

Talos smashed into the ground as Lin dropped the lamppost, her breath ragged, but Talos stood back up, cracking his neck, the Police Chief's heart skipping a beat, "Now, now. Don't wear yourself thin!"

Talos lunged at Lin, slashing his blade arm at her neck, but Lin just barely dodged, the tip of the blade cutting into the right side of her cheek. Talos punched the Police Chief's gut, launching her into the bakery, shattered glass surrounding her as she fell unconscious.

Talos smirked and gazed at Khana and the Governors, The Kyoshi Warrior withdrawing her daggers once more and surfing along the earth towards Talos, "Back me up, Hou!"

Hou launched slabs of the earth around Khana, aiming at Talos, but he effortlessly evaded as he inched closer to Khana.

The Kyoshi Warrior leapt in at Talos, swinging her daggers and glancing his face and sweeping the Avatar Thief's legs.

But Talos flip himself back up, swinging his legs and striking Khana's chest, knocking her down. However, she quickly recovered as Talos brought his blade down upon her.

Khana lunged back in without mercy, the Avatar Thief's blade cutting across her eyelid, and blinding the feckless Kyoshi Warrior.

Talos swiftly kicked her chest, smashing her into the ground as she held her sliced eyelid. Talos knocked the wounded Khana into the air with a gust of wind, grappling her leg and tossing her at Hou.

The shocked Governor tried to catch Khana, but the sheer force of their heads crashing into each other incapacitated them both. Talos chuckled to himself, glaring at Sheng, Jing, and Gao.

"This has turned into quite the mess," Gao said.

"No kidding..." Jing replied.

The remaining warriors readied themselves for battle, Jing leading the charge with sword and fan in hand whilst Gao and Sheng backed him up, unleashing streams of fire and water at Talos.

But the Avatar Thief brushed the Governor's bending away, launching in at Jing. Their blades collided. The two warriors stood in a stalemate. Talos tried to strike Jing with his free hand, but the Governor countered it with his fan, using the force of his fist to his advantage, creating an opening and striking his sword, slashing through Talos.

The Avatar thief collapsed to his knees, grasping the wound whilst Gao and Sheng watched on in surprise. Jing twisted back around, readying his sword to deliver the killing blow, but to his surprise, Talos kicked out, striking Jing's wrists and knocking the sword from his grasp.

The Avatar Thief launched himself back up, kicking Jing's head and knocking him out and onto the ground. Talos turned to the last line of defence: Gao and Sheng.

Sheng unleashed a flurry of sleek ice blades, whilst Talos met it with a blast of violet fire, melting all the ice blades, but one slipped through, piercing the Avatar Thief's chest as he winced.

Gao struck both his fists out, not wasting the opportunity the Ice blade provided, but Talos raised a wall of earth to stop Gao's torrent of flame. The pain subsided and Talos mercilessly launched the wall at Gao and Sheng, striking them both and smashing them into the ground.

Talos took a deep breath, cracking his knuckles and grinning to himself, "Seven on one, and you still lost. But your effort was admirable."

But Lin, Sky and Khana got back to their feet, ready to continue the fight. Talos scowled at them as they approached, "You would be better off staying down. This fight's over."

Lin clenched her fists, "Not yet... We can still fight!"

"Look at you, You're beaten and out of breath! Stand down!"

"We won't back down just because you tell us to!" Khana shouted with her daggers at the ready.

"I will give you one last chance to stand down, don't be fools!"

Sky clutched his dual swords, "No, we're seeing this through to the end!"

"Fine! I'll put it in simpler terms for you!" Talos dashed at the trio, "IT'S USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!" Talos slashed across Lin's face a second time and punched her chin, fractured Sky's ribs and struck the top of his head, and shattered Khana's leg.

All three of them fell defeated and groaning whilst Talos gazed at them with a disappointed glare, "Lament on the Consequences of your actions while your time remains."

Talos ascended into the Skies of Republic City, taking a deep breath as the clouds blocked out the rays of the sun. He hovered ominously in the air, his arms outstretched to his side.

"Fear no longer clouds my mind, for I have nothing to fear!" The base of his spine twinged.

"Guilt is but a memory now, fading into the invisible depths of time!" His Sacrum twinged.

Ty Lee, Zu and Li heard the carnage of Talos' battle, arriving late to see the defeated warriors scattered along the ground, "Well... we were late."

Zu and Ty Lee looked around at everyone whilst Li looked up to see Talos hovering above the ground, "That guys up to something... quickly, let's heal these guys and get them out of here."

Li rushed over to Lin whilst Zu and Ty Lee looked at each other, "But we can't heal?" Zu replied.

"I do the healing, you two do the escorting!" Li replied, healing Lin's wounds, wincing at the sight of her, "Are you alright, Lin?"

"Nothing, I can't walk off..." Lin replied as Li finished healing, bringing her back to vitality.

"I'm afraid you're going to have a couple of scars on that cheek," Li said

But Lin scoffed at his concern, "I'll be fine, Li. Go help the others!" The Police chief limped over to Zu and Ty Lee.

Li rushed over to everyone else, healing their wounds and bringing them back from unconsciousness whilst Talos continued to unlock his Chakras, taking in another deep breath.

"Shame no longer perverts my mind, for I have nothing to be ashamed of!" His stomach twinging, a black inky aura forming around him.

"Grief no longer burdens me, it is a pain I will no longer feel!" his heart twinging.

"Lies have become the truth, I am all-powerful, I. Am. Talos!" his throat twinged, the inky black aura violently swirling around him whilst everyone on the ground gazed up at him.

"Whatever he's up to, I don't like it... we better run!" Zu said.

"Agreed... but what about the civilians? Do we order an evacuation on a whim?" Jing asked.

Lin pulled out a long-range communicator, "Airship units begin a full evacuation of the city!"

A brief silence came from the device, "... Understood, Ma'am. Beginning evacuation,"

The airship commander sent a message out to all available Police Officers to escort civilians to the outskirts of the city whilst a city-wide alarm blared in the distance.

Talos came to the final two chakras, the black aura still swirling violently.

"Illusions no longer cloud my mind, I now see clear as day!" his forehead twinging, taking in a last breath.

"My earthly attachments... are no more, I. Am. The Avatar!" the crown of his head twinging.

Everyone on the ground ran to the Derelict estate.

Talos opened his eyes, thrusting his Blade Arm to the sky, "Raava! Bestow upon me your powers of Chaos!!" his eyes turned pitch black as the aura absorbed into his form, "Yes... YES!" The power of the Avatar State flowed through his body.

Talos brought his Blade Arm behind him, arching out the blade as the earth below him split open, slicing at City Hall and unleashing a wave of Lava, crushing City hall in one fell swoop. Talos cooled the Lava with a gust of wind, forming a pedestal of Obsidian on top of City Hall's ruins.

Talos directed his hand to the centre of the giant Pedestal, the ground quaking as giant crystals shot out of the ground, The Avatar Thief bent the crystals into a semi-sphere, before pulling a large amount of ocean water up to his side, placing it within the floor of the crystalline semi-sphere.

Talos formed the semi-sphere into a complete crystalline sphere atop the Obsidian Pedestal, finally descending to the ground and walking towards his creation, bending part of the Crystals into an arch at the front of the sphere before forming a staircase into the interior.

Talos stood before the water, outstretching his hand and flexing his arm, creating a massive bridge spanning across the entire length of the Crystal sphere.

Talos walked to the centre of the bridge, gazing up to the ceiling of the crystal sphere, Chaotic energy pulsing around his hand, "Chaos... be unleashed!" he cried, Raava's voice echoing as he thrust his hand upwards, ejecting a massive amount of Chaotic energy into the sky, spreading across the four nations.

Fire Lord Zuko and Shu gazed out to the sky, watching the Chaos spread out amongst it, as did Earth King Kuei in Ba Sing Se and Chieftain Sokka along with his wife Suki in the Southern Water Tribe.

Ho Tun and Toph sat within the Foggy swamp looking to the sky as the Chaos rolled out like a thunderous cloud, "I don't need to see to tell something's not right..." Toph nervously said.

Tenzin and Jinora awoke from their meditation, the chaos breaking them out as they both looked up from the Southern Air Temple, gasping at the sight of the Chaos.

Talos looked to the opposite end of the bridge, walking towards it and erecting a large platform before creating a throne of Obsidian before pulling up water from the side of the bridge to form a waterfall behind the throne.

Talos gazed at the throne with a bitter-sweet victory in mind, descending from his Avatar State, "Claire must have obtained Vaatu by now, I suppose this will be a good enough way to catch her attention when she returns."

He sat upon the throne, heavily sighing with his elbow resting on the arm of the throne, his head perched upon his fist with his calf resting upon his knee, his blade arm draped along the left side of the throne.

Talos closed his eyes, "I await your arrival, Claire..." 


	17. Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credits for the story and Cover Art

Written by: Lightning 189

Cover Art by: Dewfrost (Fiverr Artists)


End file.
